Where Memories Lie
by Sparrow9
Summary: sorry for the wait, Chapter 11 is now up. Is Blitomon going to be deleted? Is TK going to be okay? And is thier weeding bells in the future for Kari? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Where Memories Lie

Where Memories Lie

Okay I do not own Digimon or anything related to them. 

First let me say that nothing is how it appears. I have not decided on any couples yet, so if you have suggestions tell me I'm open to suggestion. So now one with the story.

Chapter 1 

He felt as if he was floating, carried on pillows of clouds. The clouds suddenly disbursed and he was laid on the ground. Too warm in his healing sleep, he ignored the soothing voice trying to awaken him. He wasn't sure if he'd actually heard the voice or if it had all been part of the beautiful dream. Swift footsteps approached him and the same soothing voice flowed over him. He was almost positive it was a woman's voice, but this time the voice was laced with relief. He opened his eyes to let the last bit of clouds slip away from his bleary vision, along with his sleep. He peered into a pair of golden-brown eyes.

"Well it's about time you woke up?"

TK blinked a few times, taking in the scene around him. The first thing he noticed was that he was on the ground, sand to be more accurate. Second, standing above him was a woman he had never seen before in his life. The third and last thing he noticed was the pain in his head. Trying to sit up he immediately let out his breath as pain engulfed him and his head started spinning.

Two hands came down on his shoulders, pushing him back down in the cool sand. "Hey, be careful there, sugar." Tinged with worry her voice was soothing as he settled down again. "You've been out for two days, I think. At least that's how long ago I found you."

"Found me?" Again struggling against the pain in his head, he managed to sit up and look at his rescuer. She seemed to be in her late twenties. Wavy red hair spilled loose over her slim shoulders. She wore a dark brown jumper that was worn and dirty. 

"Yes, found you." Giggled the redhead. "Now, what's your name, sweetheart."

"TK." The speed of his reply surprising him.

"TK, cute name." Never letting the smiling slip from her face. "TK what?"

TK blinked a few times, just now taking in his surrounding. He was in the desert. He could see nothing but sand for miles. Around him was a small camp a white tent resting about twenty feet away. Next to the tent was a fire with a pot cooking over it. The sun, which was already low in the horizon, did not affect the heat. The weather was hot; already he could feel the sweet on his brow and could see the ripples from the heat in the sky. He then turned to address the lady beside him. _TK what?_

"I don't know?"

Raising a brow, but still with a smile on her lips. "Well where are you from?"

"I don't know..." His voice was suddenly shaking. 

Her smile faded and was replaced with a scowled, looking directly at him she asked. "Well, what do you know?"

The words hit him hard: What do you know? He tried looking deeper into the blackness of his brain but got nothing--- no pictures, no voices, no memories. The only thing that he could even registrar was the letters T and K. _ Is that my name?_

It must be, he thought, but what do the letters stand for? It must be a nickname of some sort. Now other questions started to fill his head. How old was he? Where was he from? Where was he now? Who was this girl sitting next to him? And most importantly... why did his head hurt? He pushed a frustrated hand through his hair and some of it spilled over his eyes "So I'm a blond. One question down."

"You really don't remember anything." The redhead said, startled.

TK didn't even realize he had spoken until just then. Looking over at the women beside him he noticed she no longer seemed to thrilled about the situation. _Well your not the only one. _ She seemed friendly enough, but she said she found him. Where was he and what happened in order for him to be found in the first place? 

He sighed again; with his secret out he decided to confess all he knew to this lady, whoever she was. "I only remember TK. I'm not even sure if it's my name or what the letters stand for. I don't know who I am or where I am. I don't even know where I'm going." His eyes drifted down to the sand he was sitting on.

"Well, you sure are in a lot of trouble" Standing up, she brushed herself off.

TK ran his fingers through the sand at his side _What am I going to do?_ Looking up into the pair of honey brown eyes, he noticed she'd crossed her arms and was tapping her foot angrily. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes of yours." She said, sounding annoyed.

Bowing his head, he mumbled "Sorry ma'am... I um...didn't know I was giving them to you. Um.... if you don't mind me asking..."

"The name's Elizabeth." Startled, he looked up again "My friends call me Liz, but no one calls me ma'am. Got it." She gave the same smile he'd seen only moments before.

TK smiled back "Sorry ma'am...I mean Liz"

"That's better. Now, what am I going to do with you?" Liz stood up and started to circle him. Feeling like a small animal being stalked by a large predator; his fear started to mount. She continued to circle him until she finally spoke. "I could kill you, it would save me a lot of trouble."

Immediately shouting to his feet, pain shoot through his body making his knees buckle which causing him to tumble to the ground. As he tried to push himself up again two hands came down firmly on his back effectively keeping him from getting up. As he struggled, Liz's voice broke through his panicked brain.

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you. I was just joking. You're still week; you'll hurt yourself more then me." Sitting on his stomach, and his nose buried in the sand made it difficult to breathe properly. Her sitting on his back made struggling nearly impossible.

He finally stopped struggling not because he trusted her, but because he was too hurt and tired to continue. Sweat rolled down his brow as his breath came in gasps. He had used all his energy to get away from her and failed miserably. Now all he could do was hope that she was serious when she said she wouldn't hurt him.

"That's better." Liz lifted herself off him. She tucked loose stand of hair back behind her ear. _What did I get myself into?_ Cursing herself, Liz looked over at the boy and smiled to herself. 

She remembered walking through the desert on her way to the next town. She wasn't paying to much attention to where she was going, if she did she probably wouldn't have tripped over something and toppled to the ground. Crawling back over to see what she tripped over she discovered a boy partially covered with sand. She scanned the area quickly to see if this was some sort of trick, but quickly dismissed the thought. Figuring he probably died from an attack, she looked in his pockets to see if he had something she could use. She had just gone through his pockets when she heard him moan. 

Liz was surprised when she found the boy; she was in pure shock that he was still alive. Getting up to leave him, she turned to look at the boy one more time. Letting out a huge sigh she walked back over and dusted the sand off him. She just couldn't lose the nagging feeling that she should help him. Her friends always said she was to kind for her own good. 

Turning back around she gave him some water from the canteen and placed a cool rage over his brow. She wasn't a doctor so it was the best she could do. Setting up camp she continued to bring the boy back from the threshold of death. Just when she was about to give the boy up for death, he went and woke up. If things weren't bad enough now he doesn't have any memory. Now she had to figure out what to do with him. 

Liz had hoped he was a son of a rich merchant who would give her a huge reward for saving his son life. Well now thanks to her ever-going bad luck she was stuck with this kid who didn't even know who he was. _What am I going to do with him?_ She couldn't just leave him here; he would be dead in a matter of minutes. If the desert heat didn't kill him, the low lives of the desert would. 

Liz turned and went over to a bag, pulling out a mirror. Walking back over to him, she handed it to him. "Hear, take a look at yourself. I'd say you're about twelve maybe thirteen."

TK sat up again, trying to ignore the pain, and took the mirror. Staring back at him was a pair of azure eyes. He was right about his hair being blond, but there was dry blood matted into it. _Well that explains the headache._ Looking at his expression again he noticed that besides from a few bruises on his face he looked to be okay physically. _Who are you?_

"You must be hungry," Liz said interrupting his thoughts. "Here." Placing a bowl of something into his lap, she smiled and sat back down on the ground. Looking down at the bowl he faked a smile of thanks. It smelled like something that just died, and didn't look any better either. He was about to pass on it when his stomach growled. 

__

Damn

He didn't realize how hungry he really was. _Maybe it will taste better than it smells._ Closing his eyes he lifted the bowl to his mouth and took a sip. Immediately wishing he didn't, He had to do all he could just to keep the food down. _I was wrong its taste worse than it smells. _He looked toward Liz who had a big smile on her face as she watched him eat. Gaining all his courage he quickly lifted the bowl back to his mouth and chugged the whole thing down in five bites. Once he was sure that the food would remain in his stomach, he put the bowl down and turned to Liz. "Thank you again, for all your help."

"No problem." Not even looking at him while she washed off the bowls with water from her canteen, she called over he shoulder. "Listen, as soon as you're well enough to travel I'll take you to the next town. After that we're parting ways. I can't have a kid following me around all the time." Raising herself up again she got a blanket and draped it over him. "You're on your own after that, got it."

TK smiled lying down on the sandy ground he struggled to keep his eyes open. "I promise. After the next town you'll never see me again." With that he closed his eyes and drifted back to his healing sleep.

****** 

Two years later:

"Liz, where are you?" The young man called out. He was a lot different from the lost boy found in the desert two years ago. He went from a skinny weak thirteen -year-old to a strong muscular fifteen year-old. His blond hair was blown about by the wind, Still cut the same way, but not as neat as it had been. His face and hands were tanned from the scorching sun, but his face still held that look of innocence. His eyes had changed the most in the two years. They no longer held the happiness they once knew, but were now filled with weariness and sadness. When he stared at you it looked as if he could read your soul, wishing that maybe he could find some happiness in it. 

He was dressed in a light black, long-sleeved shirt that bunched out around his waist. His loose-fitting black trousers were tucked into his worn boots. His _kufuyah_ (a small scarf) covered the lower half of his face, so you could only see his eyes, which were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"LIZ!" He yelled louder his head moving from one side of the street to the next.

"I'm over hear." She called running towards him through the crowded streets. "I got us dinner for a week." 

Liz hadn't changed much in the two years they were together. She was now thinner than she had been and her hair was now down to her waste. The hot climate and hard life were aging her more quickly. TK smiled as he saw the now thirty-five year old women approaching him in her light blue jumper. He remembered after they met that she'd said she would leave him in the next town they got to. But she hadn't. Instead she'd kept him with her, protecting him from the harsh world that he now found himself in. Liz was like a mother to him; she nurtured him and taught him everything he knew. He owed her everything, most important of which was his life.

**Flashback**

"In this next town were parting ways okay?" Chimed Liz as the walked through the desert.

TK smiled at the older women. True he had only been with her for a month but he knew that she wasn't going to leave him in the next town. He was completely healed no one would even know that he was ever injured. The bad thing was that he still couldn't remember anything from his past. He had hoped that given time he could remember something. _Who am I?_

The strangest thing about all this was the nagging feeling that he didn't belong here. Not that he believed he ever travailed around the desert. Liz always wondered how he had survived for thirteen years. He had no skills in the least bit; he didn't know how to find water in the desert, or how to spot traps that thieves leave. The weird thing is that he didn't think he ever learned those survival techniques. 

Turning to Liz he asked "How much longer until we reach the next town?"

"Oh, you're in that much of a hurry to get away from me." Smiling she examined the map. "I say another day at the most. Lets stop here for rest."

He pulled his backpack off his shoulders, then plopped down exhausted. "I'm just in a hurry to get away from you bad cooking." He looked over at Liz who was taking a drink from her canteen. In the first town they got to after she found him. She had bought him new cloths and a backpack. When he asked how he could pay her back, she just waved her hand and said she had nothing better to buy with her money. 

"Listen." Liz started after she finished drinking. "I'm the best cook there is, so stop complaining." 

"If you're the best cook." Lying down on his back he continued "I'd hate to meet the worst."

Sticking her tongue out she surveyed the landscape. "I think its time for you to learn how to use a gun."

TK wasn't surprised in the least bit, he knew it was only a matter of time before Liz brought it up. In the short time that he could remember he knew it was imperative that you learned how to protect yourself out here. Smiling he looked at the women. "Who says I don't know how to use one already."

Raising an eyebrow she stood up. "Oh, is their something you've been hiding from me."

"I'm just saying." Standing also, he shook the sand off his cloths. "I _could_ know how to shoot. I don't remember if I ever shot one before, but who knows maybe I'm an expert. Besides how hard can it be?"

Grinning she looked him up and down "Expert hum...Will see." Walking over she took out her gun and gave it to him. Waiting until he became used to holding it, she let go of his hands and pointed to a sand doom. "Okay master marksman. Aim for that hill over there."

Taking careful aim TK slowly pulled the trigger only to be blown back by the force of the shot. _How hard can it be? _Shacking his head he saw Liz doubled over with laughter, trying her hardest not to cry. Laughing now himself he got up brushing the sand off himself. "Well at least I know that I never fired a gun before." 

With that Liz started to laugh more. "Maybe I should teach you how to cook first. It might be safer."

"For you yes, for my stomach..." He stooped when Liz canteen hit him in the head.

Shacking his head from the memory he looked over to the women. Since that day Liz had taught him not only how to shot a gun but several other fighting techniques as well. He had taught himself how to cook. Letting a small smile escape his mouth, that was probably the reason he did all the cooking. 

Turning he address the women besides him "And whom did you cheat, kill or steel from to get that?" He grinned, taking his _kufiyah_ and sunglasses off.

"Don't get smart. I only had to sleep with him." She smiled at the boy she thought of as a son.

TK learned shortly after he had hooked up with Liz, how she got all her money. He hated the fact that in order to make any money she would have to be a 'personal Jezebel' for these lowlifes who lived in this world. He had tried several times to get her to change her job, but she had always said that there just wasn't anything else she could do with her life.

She was right about that. In this place there wasn't a lot of things you could do with you life. It was a poor country; the only choice you had was to have a personal trade like himself AKA professional gambler, or a merchant, or farmer. You could also be a hunter, but no decent person would take that job. 

Technology was all but illegal, and the only types of technology that where allowed were guns if you considered them technology. No lights or transportation not even a radio. Not that they weren't around. They just were never used. He never knew why. All he knew was, if you were caught with anything electronic you would probably be killed. 

TK rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was wondering where you were all this time. You know I hate it when you sell yourself."

She reached up and put a loose stand of hair back behind her ear "Well, we have to eat, and I would rather sell myself then have you do anything." She sighed "There are too many bad people around hear anyway-we need someone as good as you to kind of balance things out." 

She was right about that. In this county it was either kill or be killed. They lived a nomadic life not staying in town long enough to be remembered. It was a harsh world; you could be kidnapped off the street and sold into slavery. Have your throat cut just because you looked at someone the wrong way. Or be beaten and left for dead, on someone whim. With only one law, no technology, a person could get away with anything-even murder.

TK sighed again. Then smiled he couldn't resist teasing her. "If that's true, Liz, why did you have me learn all those different types of fighting skills? Not to mention learning how to have a deadly shot with a gun and knife." 

Yes he knew how to kill someone but he never did, and hopefully never would have to. Not that he never had the opportunity; he just wasn't a killer. It didn't seem right to take someone's life, even if it meant to save his own. He always came out of a fight with more cuts and bruises then he should have, mostly because of the fact that he could never bring himself to actually hurt someone seriously. 

Looking around at his surrounding, they had been in this town called Singo for about a week now and were about to leave. 

__

Never stay in a town long enough to be recognized. 

Liz had drilled that information along with several other useful informations into his head so that it was apart of him. The town itself was just like all the other towns they have been through. There were merchants running around on the street selling anything you can imagine. The streets were made of dirt and the buildings were old and falling apart. He turned his attention back on the redhead and continued "Well Liz, why did you make me learn all those skills?"

She grinned batting her eyes "To protect yourself. And me, in case any of my customers don't take no for an answer." Liz laughed at the scowl he gave her and continued "Anyway, after the next town we're parting ways so you don't have to put up with my jobs anymore."

TK was walking toward the busy streets, and now turned. "I seem to recall you saying that a few towns back."

"Stop before you go back two years." She giggled "Anyway...how much money did you make?"

"Only a hundred," Looking hesitantly at her he continued "Either the gamblers are getting smarter or I'm getting slower." 

Okay the truth was that he didn't feel like gambling. Sure he loved it, and was the best at it. He was the best because he could read each player's hand by watching his or her expression. That and the fact that he could cheat just as good. Just recently though, he felt like there was something more for him then just gamble for the rest of his life. He didn't know how to tell Liz, she just wouldn't understand. He just couldn't lose this feeling that there was something greater out there. His destiny wasn't written in stone yet.

"Maybe I'm just bad." he muttered

Pointing a finger at him, she scowled. "Please. You were taught by the best-me--- so don't blame bad luck on me." She turned around and continued down the road.

TK rolled his eyes again, but instead of focusing them on the ground like he was taught to do, he focused them on a blond walking down the street, going the opposite direction. He couldn't see the color of her eyes but her hair was a golden blond with even lighter highlights woven through it. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that went all the way to her slim waste. 

She pulled a white _kufiyah_ over her face, but he could still see a glimpse of a perfect nose that curved up ever so slightly. She had healthy red checks that blended nicely with the rest of her face. Her lips were pressed together in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She was dressed in a white, almost see-through top that covered her arms but left her midsection bare. Her pants where made of the same material and travailed down her perfectly shaped legs. She looked like a wingless angle. 

But why did angles remind him of something, something that was almost forgotten but not quite. TK continued to stare after her, not even bothering listening to Liz, which was a big mistake.

"TK! What are you doing? Eyes down!" TK was snapped out of his reverie to look at Liz. She was fuming. He knew better than to argue with her when she got mad, so he immediately obeyed. If anyone could shoot bullets with their words, Liz could "How many times have I told you, eyes tell a person what you are thinking and you..."

"Don't want them to know what you're thinking. I know, Liz. But if you won't let me touch at least let me look, you're raising me like a priest." He looked up just far enough to give her one of those 'come on Liz' smiles of his.

Liz laughed. "I have to raise you as one. Who else will pray for me?" 

They continued to walk in silence until Liz piped up, "She is cute, though."

TK smiled and sifted his bag over his shoulder "Come on. We taped this town enough, lets move onto the next one."

"Right behind you, squirt." Not even looking back at him she hurried up down the busy street.

TK slowed his pace. _Why did that sound so familiar?_ Liz always called him some nickname. But this reminded him of something...no, someone...maybe.... 

"Come on TK, hurry up!" Liz's voice broke up his thoughts.

He shook his head to clear it. "Liz, wait up!".

****** 

"I found it" The room went quiet with the sudden outburst from the redheaded boy.

"Found what, Izzy?" Asked a brunette woman in her mid-thirties.

Izzy was at his summer internship at one of the local computer programming stores. The now seventeen year old had not changed much through the years. His hair was cut business-like, and his eyes still held all the curiosity they did when he was a child. "I um...found a file that I thought I lost a long time ago." 

When the curious eyes went back to their work, Izzy quickly turned back to his computer. He did find something he thought he lost a long time ago but not some stupid file. The blinking light on his monitor continued to glow brightly by the second. He quickly wrote down the coordinates and looked up at the clock. 

Only an hour more of work. 

He had to calm down, he needed to be calm, need to have a clear head. This discovery would cause more joy and problems then he'd known in his shoot life. But after two years of searching...Fifty-nine more minutes that's not to long. 

*************

"Liz, I think that girl's following us." 

"What girl?" Liz kept her eyes forward but scanned the crowd. 

"The girl in white. She was in Singo." 

"Oh, the cute one." Liz grinned. "Don't worry about her. Keep your eyes forward." 

They continued walking in silence. TK couldn't keep his mind off the mysterious girl. He caught himself more than once scanning the crowd for her. There was something about her. He always got this strange feeling in his stomach whenever there was danger near by. He spotted the girl weaving back and forth throughout the street with ease. Something wasn't right about this situation. _Just don't think about her._

Okay easier said then done

The truth was that he found her intriguing. Okay Beautiful and intriguing. He could tell by her figure and the weapons she carried that she was a skilled fighter. He had been around killers and thieves for the last two years. He had learned, not only what they look like but also how they act. Spotting her again he noticed that she had all it took to be one of them. She had a long sword draped across her back in its holster. Her arms were shaped in the way that one only gets by constant practice. If this wasn't interesting enough he couldn't see a gun anywhere on her persons. 

__

Even if you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there.

Where it was concealed kept his mind on full alert. He could practically see every part of her body. Not that women weren't skilled fighters hadn't Liz herself taught him how to fight. No, that wasn't what interested him the most, it was that she looked like a hunter. Yet he was positive that she wasn't one. Hunters carried themselves differently. With no formal badges, the only ways to recognize them were their unique guns. They were specially tailored for the efficiently of a kill. Hunters also always wore their guns in open site. No this woman wasn't a hunter, so who was she? A tiny voice behind him shook his stray thoughts. 

"Excuse me, but is your name TK?" 

TK whirled around. It was bad to have anyone know your name. He always gave a fake name, never trusting anyone beside Liz with his real one. 

__

Don't let anyone know who you really are.

Liz warning went ringing through his head as he swung around. He was expecting a fight, but when he spun around he peered into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. He felt his jaw drop. It was the girl in white. He didn't even realize that she had walked right up behind him. He'd also finally seen her eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't; it just added to her beauty. Quickly composing himself, "I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Dusty." 

"Oh, my mistake." She turned around and started to leave. He let out a sigh of relief, until she turned around again. "Oh, one more thing," She smiled sweetly TK felt his legs starting to melt as he concentrated on her words.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" 

"If I can." 

"Could you just die?" And a gun fired.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, part two should be out soon. Tell me what you think, I want to know. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay here is Chapter two, as always I do not own Digimon. 

Chapter 2:

"Could you just die?" 

That was all the warning he got she drew a gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight towards him. Quickly he jumped away; just managing to avoid the bullet that would have ripped through him as if he were paper. _At least I know where she kept the gun. _He leaped forward, catching her off guard. He whirled, one leg kicking out, sending the mysterious girl flying backwards. She regained her footing and took out a long sword. 

He was not prepared for this and twisted to his side, just missing the blow. She dropped to one knee for an upward strike, but he anticipated it and whirled away from her. She lunged towards him and he caught her thin wrist, effectively keeping the sharp point of the sword from piercing him. It slowly moved towards his chest. She was strong and had him at a weird angle. Just when it looked as if she was going to finish him she suddenly went slack, and fell across his chest. 

There above him stood Liz with a large rock in her hands. "We'll have to work on your defensive skills some more." She tossed the rock to the side, and acting like had nothing happened, walked into a nearby tavern. 

TK sat up, gently lifting the girl off him, and touched her neck. Once he found the strong pulse he lifted her up into his arms, then walked into the tavern. No sooner had he entered the tavern he heard Liz voice.

"What are you doing?" Liz shouted from her position on a barstool. 

"I couldn't just leave her out there." Shifting her weight, he gave the redhead a pleading look. He knew Liz would give in. 

"Fine." Tossing a couple of coins on the bar, then grabbing the keys from the outstretched hands of the barkeeper, and walked up the stars with TK close behind her. They entered a room at the far end of the hall where TK laid the girl down on the mattress. Hearing Liz growling something under her breath, he took a final look at the mysterious girl in white. _Why did she want to kill me? _

Sure a lot of people, to many to count had tried to kill him in the past. For numerous reasons, But usually he knew why they wanted to kill him. He looked at her again more closely. Racking his brain he tried to think of another time he meet her, but nothing came to mind. The other strange thing is that she knew his name. Shacking his head he dismissed the whole thing, it was probably nothing. With that he stretched his shore shoulders. _Never say she a weakling, _and left the room. 

"I will never understand you!" Liz was pissed when he found her downstairs at the bar. "She could have killed you. If it wasn't for me you would be dead." She lowered her voice an octave before continuing, "You should have left her outside." 

"I couldn't do that," Sitting at the bar beside her she turned and ordered a glass of water. "Who knows what these town people would do to her? She'll be out cold for the rest of the night. We'll skip this town and go to the next." 

"Fine," Liz let out an exasperating sigh then turned away from him. "Let's just hope no one tries to kill you in _that_ town." TK could tell she was more than a little shaken up about this incident. It was the first time that someone came close to killing him. 

He smiled leaning over he gave her a gentle hug. "Thanks for saving my life." 

Straightening herself up, she proclaimed, "Well, if I don't do it, who will?" She laughed and took off to go flirt with some guys at the end of the bar. 

_Patomon. _

Who's that? Someone who saves me. 

"Why can't I remember?" he whispered aloud, and then took a long drink of water. 

****** 

Izzy paced his room impatiently. He told everyone to meet at his house at 6:00 p.m. It had been three days since he found the signal at work. He'd practically run over ten people in his haste to get home and called everyone. Because they didn't live close to each other any more, it had taken time to arrange a meeting. He was just lucky that it was summer and everyone was home from school. It was hard to believe that they haven't been together in the same room for almost a year. 

He looked at his clock again. 5:30 p.m. they'd finally agreed on a day to meet. Izzy had refused to tell anyone what this meeting was about saying it was too important to talk about it over the phone. _If that isn't an understatement_. Finding someone you thought dead was not your everyday event.

Izzy smiled when he remembered calling Matt, he was half asleep even though it was 3:00 p.m. He immediately started asking if it had anything to do with TK. Izzy had to use all his will power to not give away any information. He wanted Joe to be their encase anyone died of shock. It had been two years since TK disappeared and the digital world closed up. Last years, everyone had given up, and tried to go back to their lives. Even he had given up on ever finding TK again, that is until Matt came up to him. 

**Flashback: **

"Izzy, I know you tried you best to find him," Matt said quietly. It was shortly after the digidestions had tried and failed to get back into the digital world. Everyone was too upset to stay long, and slipped out quietly.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I just don't know an easier way." That was the truth he had tried numerous techniques on how to locate TK, but each one took time. 

"Please Izzy. I'm begging you. Don't give up." Izzy turned to see Matt staring at him; his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

Izzy turned and nodded somberly. He would not give up hope. 

Ever since then, he had never given up searching. The only way to do the searching was to look through every dimension one at a time, for a digital signal. Since there were millions of dimensions, it was near impossible. Okay almost impossible but it _had_ taken two years to finally do it. He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking at the door. 

When he opened the door he found Mimi with a huge smile on her face. "Izzy" She screamed with excitement. She tossed her two bags on the ground, and began to hug him. 

When she finally let go she smiled. "Izzy, could you be a dear and help me with the rest of my luggage?" Still smiling himself, Izzy looked behind her and saw twenty more bags down by the elevator. He sighed and moved to get her bags. Since Mimi was coming from America he knew that she would need luggage but...

_How many bags does she need anyway?_

Just when he managed to get half of her luggage in, Izzy heard the loud, but very distinct voice calling out to him. Who could forget Tia voice anyway? Tia was running up the rest of the stairs with a huge smile on his face. "Here, Izzy, let me help you with those!" He took a few bags from Izzy's hand, after a small embrace. "I see Mimi already got here." 

Izzy laughed along with his old friend as he helped him with the rest of the luggage. Shacking his head he looked at Tai, he still had that wild unruly hairstyle of his, and as always was way too hyper for his own good. 

Izzy peered over his shoulder to see Kari standing beside Tai. "Is that Kari, you haven't changed a bit." Giving her a small hug he motioned them into his house and waited for the others to arrive.

It had taken time for everyone to get to his house but when everyone came, it felt like old times. They sat around the living room telling each other what they had been doing with their lives. This was the first time they had all been in the same room together for over a year after all. Luckily for Izzy at least one of them had remained in touch with another member of the degidestions, so it was easy to track them all down. 

They continued to talk amongst each other, until Tai spoke up. "So Izzy, not that I'm not enjoying the reunion. But why did you bring us all here?" 

"Yea Izzy, why did you drag us all here?" Laughed Davis then his face turned serious. "Is their trouble in the Digital world?" 

Ten pairs of eyes stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Until now Izzy hadn't been nervous about revealing his information, but he suddenly felt very unsure about what he was going to say. 

Swallowing, Izzy turned around his computer and showed everyone the screen. There in the middle was the same blinking signal he first saw three days ago. Ten pairs of eyes looked back at him confused. _Here goes _"Three days ago I had some extra time at work, so I decided to look through some dimensions." Izzy turned to Matt, who had suddenly gone very pale. 

"Are you saying…that blinking is a digital signal?" Asked Cody in shock. 

"Not only is it a digital signal, it's giving out the same energy levels as ours." 

"Could it be TK?" Asked Kari, trying to control her emotions. 

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but it's a good possibility" After turning back to the screen. Izzy looked at the group.

A series of gasps went through the room as everyone tried to deal with this information. No one talked to shocked with the information they received to say anything. That after two years of searching, they might have just found TK.

"That's not possible" Davis voice rang out braking the silence that filled the room. Everyone turned waiting for him to continue which he did more calm then before. "TK is dead; no one could have survived for that long." 

"No!" Matt cried, standing. His hands were shacking slightly with all the emotion he was felling at that moment. He couldn't believe what Izzy just said his brother; the one he thought to be gone forever was alive. "I know my little brother's alive." 

"Matt, I know we all want him to be alive but it's been two years," Sora said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. She too was feeling all the emotions she had kept bottled up in herself for the last two years. She wanted to believe Matt, but she was also scared to get her hopes up again just so it would be shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't let herself go through that pain not again.

"TK strong," Cody muttered. "If anyone can survive, its him." Cody knew that no digimon alive could kill TK. Ever since their digimon had DNA digivolve they had had this connection. He didn't know how but he knew that TK was alive they just had to find him. He knew that they would find him eventually, he trusted Izzy to find him. He just had to wait. Didn't his grandfather always say patience will always pay off in the end? That and the benefits of prune juice. Well now it was the end and he was positive that they would all see TK again very soon.

"Let's be reasonable," cautioned Joe. He looked over everyone's faces seeing the same emotions going through them as they were going through him. "Even if that is TK, how are we going to get to him?" 

"The same way we got to the digital world," said Izzy. 

Inclining his head, Ken asked, "What do you mean? When we left the digital world the portal closed, so that Blitomon could not enter our world." 

At the mention of Blitomon name everyone turned a little pale. Even though it had been two years some things you could not forget so easily.

Izzy started to pace, with his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful. He remembered that day all too well. 

**Flashback** 

They were all in the digital world fighting a new villain, Blitomon. He was a human-like digimon, with pale skin, black eyes and even blacker hair. He had two black wings on his back, that when flapped had the strength of a hurricane. He was their greatest adversary yet, and even with all their digimon they could not stop him. The newer kids had fought several of his underlings and finally managed to get Blitomon attention.

It was going to be their final battle, along with there hardest. They travailed through the gateway to the digital world to face him. The older kids had come along to give them what little help they could. They found out that Blitomon had found a book of ancient spells one of which would unite the digital world and their world together. If completed Blitomon would move into their world distorting all that stood in his way. When they arrived Blitomon was just about to complete the spell. With all the odds against them they charged into battle, the two sides merging in a colossal bang. They fought hard, and with sheer determination they trapped Blitomon so that he had no were to go. When they thought they had won there was a sudden energy blast that rippled throughout the digital world. All the digimon fell and converted back to the rookie stage. 

"What happened?" Asked Davis picking himself off the ground.

"I don't know." Answered Izzy typing on his laptop. "That energy must have been the result of the spell almost being completed. The digital world is too weak. It's starting to break apart."

"Izzy what can we do?" Yelled Tia, over the wind growing stronger all around them. Thunder clapped through the sky as ran pored down on them. 

It was the end of the world.

"We have to balance out the worlds somehow." Answered Izzy.

"How do we do that?" Yelled Mimi holding onto Palomon so she wouldn't blow away.

"Something has to go through a gate to another world." Answered Izzy. 

"Fools, do you think you can stop me?" Everyone turned to Blitomon laughing. "I am too powerful, and you pathetic humans will all die" 

"Just try it, you overgrown digimon," yelled Davis. 

Blitomon turned his dark eyes to Davis. "Dying is too good for you." Lifting up his hand he continued, "I will send you to another dimension. There you will know the true meaning of suffering." With that he let out an energy similar to the energy used to dedigvolve the digimon. It flew out of his hand heading straight for Davis. 

Frozen in fear Davis placed his arms out to protect him.

"Davis, move it!" The shout came from TK as he pushed Davis out of the way. 

Izzy remembered seeing TK getting hit with the energy instead of Davis, and just…disappearing without a trace. He heard Matt and the others yelling then darkness overcame him. 

The next thing he knew he and all the others were back in the computer room. No one knew what exactly happened they turned back to the computer screen the portal had been sealed. Their Digimon were nowhere to be found and to their growing horror TK was missing too. 

Izzy still didn't know how it happened, but somehow the digital portal had closed. They tried all they could to reopen it but it was no good. Somehow during the course of their battle the spell must have been stopped, probably from TK being sent to another dimension. Izzy concluded that Blitomon used up too much energy and the spell couldn't last. The thing they did not know is if the Digital world was okay. For all they know the digitalworld could have been destroyed that day, along with there digimon. He figured that the only way to get the portal reopened was to have all twelve digivices together. Then and only then could the portal between their worlds and the digital world be opened again. It seemed like a fair explanation so they all agreed, until they found TK they couldn't open the digiport and they were just glad that Blitomon couldn't get into their world either.

"Earth to Izzy. Hello!" Izzy snapped out of his memory to see Mimi staring at him. 

"Sorry. To answer your question, since all twelve digivices will be in that world," Izzy pointed to the computer screen, "Then we should be able to open a portal to that world, for a short time." 

"How short of a time?" asked Yolie from his seat on the couch. She had been quiet up to this point. She admitted she believed TK was dead. It had been easier for her to think that her friend was dead, then to imagine him in a different dimension all alone. A shiver went through her body as she thought of all the things TK had probably been through.

"A matter of hours probable." Izzy answered. 

"So we only have a matter of hours to go into another dimension, find TK, then get back. What happens if we don't do it?" Davis sat down hard next to Tai on the couch. 

Izzy looked at the floor, avoiding everyone eyes. "If we don't get back through the portal before the scheduled time, then were stranded in that world forever." Izzy heard the startled gasps from the group but continued. "There's also another problem." 

"Which is?" Asked Davis, annoyed. 

Taking another deep breath Izzy continued, "Once were all together the digital portal should open again. With the digital portal opened Blitomon can gain access to our world. If he attacks and we don't have TK or our digimon our chances will be slim at best." 

Everyone let the news settle in, they were all quiet until Matt spoke up. "We can't just leave TK in that world." 

"Its not all about TK either." Clenching his hands into fists, Tai added, "Blitomon has been free in the digital world all this time, and who knows what damage he caused. If we don't act now we may never be able to defeat him." Tai looked over to Matt hopping his words had helped his best friend. He felt Matt pain when he lost TK, even though Matt had gotten better in the last couple of years he still wasn't his old self. Tai could only imagine it being Kari instead of TK. He wouldn't be the same either. With that thought he was determined to get TK back even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

"I'm worried about Biyomon and the others too. Who knows what Blitomon has done to them." Sora's voice cracked with emotion. 

"We get one shot at this," said Davis he was just frustrated. "Either we find TK or Blitomon will come to our world and destroy it." 

"Way to look at the bright side of things, Davis," muttered Yolie. 

"It shouldn't be too hard to find him," Mimi piped in. "Once we get to that world all we have to do is follow the digi signal." She stared at the blinking light on the screen. She was holding her hands so tightly from keeping them from shacking; she knew they would be bruised for a week. She pictured his smiling face in her head and new that she had to see him again, she couldn't go the rest of her life without seeing how cute he had become. 

"If that is TK," stated Joe 

"What do you mean, Joe?" Asked Kari 

"Say if that is TK's signal. It might not be TK." Turning to look at the screen he continued, "It could just be someone who found his digivice." 

"I never thought of that possibility," admitted Izzy. "If that's not TK, we'll never find him in the time allowed." 

"Not to mention we have no idea what we would be getting into." Ken said from his seat on the chair.

"What exactly are you saying Ken?" Asked Cody

"How do we know if we could survive in that world?" He looked over the group before continuing. "There may not be any oxygen, or it could be a world with no land only water."

"In other words we could be killed as soon as we enter that world." Said Davis saying what was on everyone's mind.

Everyone sat back down hard. All the energy seemed to be sucked out of the room at that moment. Then Matt's soft voice broke the silence. "Listen, I know there's many 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. I made a promise to myself when TK was born to always protect him. I broke that promise two years ago. If there is a way to get him back, I'll risk anything to do it." 

Standing up, Tai looked at everyone in the room "Listen--either we all agree to do this or we don't go. I say we go. Who's with me?" 

"I am." Matt joined Tai in the center of the room. 

"You're not going without me," Kari stated. 

Standing together Mimi and Sora giggled, "Count us in." 

"This should be fun." Cody laughed. 

"Well, I have nothing better to do." Ken shrugged. 

"Lets get TK back," cried Yolie, jumping up to join the rest of them. 

Joe smiled. "Well, I'll go, but first let me get some supplies." 

"Hey, I found him, you can't go without me," said Izzy. 

They all stared down at Davis, who was just staring at the floor "It's because of me that TK is in that world in the first place." Sighing he stood up how many times did he have to relive what happened in his head. All the things he could have done in order to change the past. He owed TK; if he didn't go for him then he was going for himself. "Count me in." 

"Yes! Watch out TK, because here we come!" Shouted Kari as they all started to cheer. 

****** 

TK turned._ Did someone just call me?_ The weather was harsh. Wind swirled with the strength of a hurricane. Sand whirled around so fast that it cut the face like hundreds of shards of glass. The sky was pitch black except for the lighting that crashed to the ground every few minutes. It was like the end of the world. God, did he loved this weather. 

TK preferred the solitude of the wilderness, free from the constricting walls of cities. This weather was calming. No one dared to attack anyone in this type of weather because of the danger of being hit with lightning. He let his guard down, not as much as he would have liked, but enough to feel relaxed. 

"TK! Get you slimy no-brain self over here now!" 

Liz hated this weather. 

"Come on Liz, this is great. Lets camp out here tonight." 

As a lighting bolt hit a dune not too far away from them. Liz turned towards TK. "I swear, when you lost your memory, you lost your common sense as well." 

The wind was getting loader so she had to shout. "Were going to the next town and I'm getting a nice bath, and a real bed. And I'll kill anyone who stops me." 

"Even little old me?" shouted back TK 

"Especially little old you, so move it." Adjusting her hood she continued, "Unless of course you want your girlfriend to catch up with us." 

"She probably still out cold." Feeling his cheeks turning red, he quickly added "And she's not my girlfriend. If you forget she did try to kill me."

"Don't remind me."

They walked in silence as the wind started to die down around them. The outline of a city could be seen over the horizon. "What's this town called?" asked TK. 

"I have no idea," Liz said. "Let's find out." Just then a bullet went sailing between them, missing them by inches. He dove to the ground and when he looked up he saw a white blur coming towards them. 

Liz was already on her feet with a gun in her hands "She's probably still out cold," She mimicked. 

He didn't even hear the sarcasm; he was focusing instead on the blur, as it came into focus he could see the outline of her body, and her golden hair blowing behind her. She was on top of a white horse that was approaching at an alarming rate. Without thinking he pushed himself up and ran towards the horse. 

"TK, what are you doing? Get back here!" yelled Liz. He knew that Liz would not fire with the fear that she could hit him. He just hoped that the same went true for the girl on the horse. 

The horse reared up and he came inches from being trampled under its massive hooves. The girl slipped off the horse and had her sword already in her hand. "So, are you ready to die?" 

"I'm ready to know why you're trying to kill me." TK let his _kufuyah_ fall around his neck and had his hand ready on the back of his gun. 

"You killed my brother. You deserve to die." Now she was circling him, eyeing him with the fierce glare of a predator. 

"What are you talking about? I've never killed anyone in my life." He was waiting for some signal that would alert him of her attack. 

"You might not have pulled the trigger but his blood is still on your hands!" She lunged for him, but instead of attacking crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. 

She was on her hands and knees swaying just a little bit. TK approached her with caution. He figured that she was not fully recovered from the bump on the head that Liz gave her. 

__

A week opponent is sometime the most deadly one.

He knelt down next to her and removed her _kufuyah_. Tiny strands of hair fell over her sweat-soaked brow. She almost gasped when he put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She immediately swung at him but lost her balance and toppled to the ground. She rolled over on her back and closed her eyes, defeated. 

"Just kill me and get it over with." Her shoulders tightened with fear as she waited for the final blow, but it never came. Instead she felt an arm go under her knee and then another on her back. Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground. He eyes flow open with sudden panic and she started to struggle. But she was too weak to continue 

"If you're done struggling we can be on our way." Starting to walk, TK looked down at her "Liz already hates you. Don't make her hate you more by keeping her outside any longer than she has to be." 

"When I regain my strength, remind me to kill you." With that she leaned against his shoulder and slipped back into unconsciousness. 

"I'll try to remember." Adjusting her a bit, he turned around to see Liz approaching him. _Oh great, now I'm going to hear it._

"Under no circumstances am I going to stand here, while you help her." Liz fixed him with a stare that could freeze the sun. 

"Fine. Ride the nag." Inclining his head back to the horse, TK scowled he wasn't too sure who the nag was though. "You said it yourself, the world needs more good people. I'm just doing what any good person would do." Silently he hopped she would just let it go; his head was begging to pound. 

"She tried to kill you! Not once but twice." _There goes that hope._

TK spun around, his headache catching up with him, slamming full force against the side of his head. He closed his eyes giving the pain a few moments to quiet itself. When he opened his eyes he started right into Liz's face. "I won't leave her out here, Liz. Either we take her to town or we stay out here." He fixed her with a stubborn glare. "Which will it be?" 

She stated at him for a long moment, not moving except for the twitching of the muscle near the corner of her left eye. Then she abruptly turned around and mounted the horse. "We'll talk about this later." She set the horse in motion and headed for the town. 

TK looked down at the limp figure in his arms. "I'm sure if you were awake you would be enjoying every minute of this." With that he started walking after the long-gone Liz. 

****** 

Kari drummed her fingers on the bench where she sat. It was taking longer than she'd expected to get everyone ready for this adventure. Everyone had to take time off work or study. Before she knew it, two days had passed and they only had to wait for Joe to arrive in order for them to leave. 

Kari gazed up at the sky; it was so peaceful here. She felt the warmth of the sun, and the breeze as it gently cooled her skin. Her thoughts traveled to TK. He had always been a big part of her life. He was her best friend, truth be told. She'd always pictured herself more then just friends with him, but she was always too shy to admit her feelings, and then... She sighed heavily. 

When he disappeared she'd locked herself in her room, too devastated to leave. Tai had to practically break the door down just to get her out. It took a while but her life went somewhat back to normal. Still, deep down in her heart, she kept a glimmer of hope that he would eventually come home. 

When Izzy told her that he found the digivise two days ago her heart felt like it was going to leave her chest. After two years they had found him, she almost cried when her friends were thinking about not going to get him. Didn't they know that she would go through Hell and back just to see him again? She didn't want to here about the dangers or about the fact that it might not be TK, she was going and that was that. To raped up in her own thought she never even heard the quite footsteps coming up to her. 

"Let me guess," said a voice. "You're daydreaming about TK." 

Kari had to hold back a yell as she swung around to look into the knowing eyes of her brother. Placing a hand of her chest to calm herself she looked at the ground. "Do you think will find him?" she asked after awhile. 

Tai sat down next to her. "I know we will." He wrapped a protective arm around her. "TK has always been strong. If anyone can survive, it's him." 

Leaning her head on his shoulder she looked up at the sky. "Its just after two years..."

"Don't worry." Squeezing her to his side he continued "Knowing TK he probably having the time of his life waiting for us." Tai smiled he could never resist teasing her just a little bit. "He probably already marred and has six kids." 

He was rewarded by getting a playful hit on the arm. Looking down he saw Kari smiling for the first time it seemed like in two years. 

"Let's not let him have to much fun." Standing, she embraced her brother. "Thank you." 

Returning the hug, Tai whispered, "Any time." 

Kari saw that Joe had arrived. She took a seat on the couch next to Sora, and waited for Izzy to begin. "Does everyone have their digivices?" When they all nodded Izzy continued. "Okay, I guess it's now or never. Once I start their no turning back."

Everyone stood and came close to the screen. "Izzy if you keep explaining every thing to us it's going to be another two years until we get TK back." Davis said shoving his way to the front.

"Okay here hoping for the best." Izzy turned to his computer and started typing in the coordinates. Just as he finished, a vortex appeared and they were sucked into it. 

The next thing they knew Tia knew he was in a desert, covered with sand. _Okay at least we know we can properly breath here. _"Is everyone okay?" 

"Yes, but I should have bought sunscreen," Joe said, dusting himself off. 

"I forgot the hard landings." Cody lifted himself off the ground. "No broken bones." 

"Look at this place." Davis peered across the desert. "It's deserted." 

"I think that's why they call it a desert, Davis," Yolie laughed. 

Sure enough they were in what looked like the middle of the Sahara. There was nothing but sand for miles. Luckily they had come prepared with water and food. From the looks of this place they would need it.

"Hey, I'm getting a signal," said Izzy. "It looks close." 

"Then let's go. The sooner we find TK, the sooner we can get home." Ken turned, taking off towards were the signal was coming from. 

"My poor hair," whined Mimi. "This much sun isn't good for it, and now my feet hurt." 

"Mimi!" 

****** 

He sat on a stool, rubbing his face. He was careful not to touch his eyes, which were on the verge of falling out. He really wasn't paying attention to Liz. She had been droning on for the last hour, about how foolish he was. _Well, at least she not throwing things anymore_. Just then, a shoe went flying towards his head, missing him by inches. 

"Okay Liz, that's enough!" TK yelled, "You almost took off my head." 

"Oh, so you're getting mad at me for trying to kill you, but its perfectly okay for that...that girl to try to kill you!" Folding her arms, she gave him a look that sent a shiver up his spine. 

"Okay, Liz." Tired of trying to defend himself, he sighed. "What's done is done. Now we have to figure out what to do with her." 

"I could think of many things to do to her." She smiled. "But you wouldn't like any of them." 

He gave her a weak smile, and then lowered his head. "She said I killed her brother." 

Liz's eyes widened in disbelief. "And you believed her?" She came forward making TK look at her. "TK... you know you never killed anyone." 

"She said I killed him without pulling the trigger." He sighed. "Maybe I did it before I lost my memory." 

Liz smiled down at him. "TK, I might not have known you before you lost your memory, but I know you in here." Placing a hand on his heart she continued. "You are not a killer." She headed for the door. "And I'm going to find out why she thinks you are." 

TK got up and followed her to the girl's room. When he opened the door Liz was already sitting on a chair by the bed. The girl sitting on the bed turned and gave him an angry scowl, then averted her eyes and focused back on Liz. "First you barge into my room, then," Turning and pointing to TK "you invite him in"

"First of all." Liz said pointing to the girl "This is _my _room. I paid for it your just visiting. Second TK goes where I go."

Huffing the girl turned around "What is _he_ you pet."

TK ignored the barb from the girl and instead found a chair in the corner to sit on. Not that he wanted to remain in this room, but he didn't carry the girl half way across a dessert just to have Liz kill her now. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Now why exactly are you trying to kill my son." Liz said leaning towards the girl. It was rare when Liz called him son, but with the girl comment I guess Liz didn't what her thinking that she was TK mistress. 

The girl turned back to Liz with surprise in her eyes. "But I thought...." The surprise look quickly left her face and was replaced by a very noticeable blush. 

"I know what you thought. Now answer my question." The two girls sized each other up, green eyes assessing brown ones. 

"Do you remember a town called Delgo?" 

Liz nodded. The girl took a deep breath. "That was the name of the town I was born in." She glanced at TK. "The same town where you sentenced my brother to death." 

"Will you stop accusing him!" Liz shouted. "Now, how did he supposedly kill your brother?" 

"He did kill him." When she turned back to Liz, there was no anger in her eyes. Just pain and sadness. "I remember everything. We were in town for a few things. We were almost done with our business when the hunters came out to patrol." 

TK shivered inwardly. Hunters were a group of individuals who hunted down people with technology, hence the name. Once they found someone they would kill him--or her--without a blink of an eye. Most of the time they killed for no good reason. They were the law in this world. No one could oppose them, and those who did, didn't last too long. All he knew was that if a hunter caught you, you would pray for a quick death. Hunters were famous for making a death as long and as painful as possible. 

He was jarred out of that thought by the girl yelling at him. "That when I saw you." She was pointing a finger at him. "They asked you something and then you pointed to my brother." She screamed in frustration. "You must have told them that he had technology and that's why they killed him. No! You killed him!" 

TK left the corner he was sitting and approached her. "Listen, first of all how would I know if your brother had technology? Second, why would I turn him in?" 

"Why?" She stood up from the bed. Much stronger now then she had been a few minutes ago. "Maybe you just like to see people suffer." 

"Listen, I don't know what...." 

"Enough." They both turned to see Liz, who looked back at them then bust into laughter. 

The girl leaned in whispering to TK, "I think your friend lost it." TK was almost inclined to agree. The girl sat back down on the bed and TK moved toward Liz.

When Liz controlled her laughing she looked at the girl. "Listen sweetheart, TK would never turn in anyone to the hunters." 

"And why not?" 

"Because," Liz said, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a strange device. "He would have to turn me in." 

"My digivice!" TK hurriedly took the device from her. 

"Your what?" Liz leaned closer, forgetting his rude grab. 

"My digivise. I don't know what it is, I can't remember." He rubbed his head. "Where did you get it?" 

Liz looked down at the floor. "Well... when I found you all those years ago, I found it on you." She looked at him. "I figured I could hock it for a few coins, so I hid it from you." 

"So why didn't you sell it?" 

"Well, I got to know you better. I was going to give it back but it was too dangerous for you to carry around." 

"You could have at least told me about it," he said, with a hint of anger on his voice. 

"How was I to know you would remember it?" she shouted back. 

"That no excuse, you should have..." 

"Excuse me." TK turned to the girl. In all the commotion he'd forgotten she was there. "This still doesn't explain why you killed my brother." 

"For the last time, I did not kill your brother." 

She shook her head "Liar. I saw you." 

"Maybe I was pointing at something else." TK let out a long sigh. "All I know is that I would not turn in anyone to the hunters. Life is too precious to be throne away." 

She gave an annoyed scream then abruptly turned her back on him. TK threw his hands up in exasperation. His eyes looked at the cracked beamed ceiling as if looking for heaven for an answer. "I give up." With that he walked back to his corner and sat hard on the chair. 

Liz gave a little snicker; she was finding this very amusing. She wasn't an expert on love; it didn't pay in her line of work to fall in love. But she saw something in theses two. Maybe it wasn't love but they definitely liked each other. She liked the girl, God knows why. In a way she reminded her of herself when she was young. She looked over to TK who was fuming in the corner. She had tried to raise him right, she never let him get close to any girl. One reason was a selfish one she couldn't let him go off and start a family, she still needed him. The other reason was not so selfish all the girls they ever meet were prostitutes or sniveling weak girls who would faint at the sight of a mouse. TK need someone strong and independent, looking over to the girl on the bed she wondered if maybe this girl could be the one. 

Liz chuckled again then turned to the girl. "Look, miss, can we at least know your name? Since we seem to be getting along so well?" 

"Why should I tell you," she replied, so cool that icicles might have formed from hr breath.

Liz, of course, was made of ice. "Fine, don't tell us." Liz sat on the stool and faced the opposite direction. A small smile spreading over her face.

After a long silence the girl whispered, "Ajona." 

"What did you say?" Liz turned back to face her. 

The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Ajona, Ajona Cantil" 

"Ya right, and my name's Dusty," said TK from the corner. "What's your real name, AJ?" 

Ajona scowled. "Hey, unlike some people," turning to TK, "I don't lie." 

"You don't lie." TK faked a shocked expression "You just did when you said I killed your brother." 

"And who says I'm lying?" 

"Who says you aren't?" yelled TK. 

"Stop it!" Liz screamed. "I'll have to put a muzzle on you two." Calming herself she continued, "Its nice to meet you, Ajona. My name Liz, and that," pointing to TK, "as you already know, is TK." 

"Well at least some people around here have manners." Ajona smiled and extended her hand to Liz. 

TK looked over to Liz, _What is she up too?_ All he could think about was that he actually thought she was cute. Ajona, it was as pretty name, but then again it would look nice on a tombstone. He quickly scolded himself for thinking that sure he hated her, but he didn't wish her dead. She was just confused and hurt. Just like his head was, the headache he had earlier just turned into the a full-blown thunderstorm of a migraine. Ignoring the pain, which was nearly impossible, he tried to picture himself in her position. How would he feel if someone tried to kill his brother? 

_His brother?_

Did he have a brother? Racking his brain he tried to get some picture, still nothing. But he was almost positive that he had a brother. But if he did where was he?

****** 

"Okay I officially hate this place." Chimed Mimi as she dumped what seemed like the whole dessert out of her shoe.

"Mimi stop complaining, a little sand never hurt anyone." Davis wiped his brow then slumped down on the ground next to Mimi.

"No but a little dehydration can." Said Joe slowing down to a stop. "Not to mention heat stroke. I suggest we stop for a while and rest."

"We can't stop now, were too close to stop." Pleaded Kari as she turned back to the group.

"No, Joe right we need to rest for a while." Tia collapsed on the ground. With the others right behind him.

"I can't believe we've been in this place for an hour and we haven't even seen any sign of life yet." Cody said as he scanned to ongoing horizon. "I'm going to go up on that dune to get a better look."

"Okay be careful." Tai cautioned as he took a drink of water.

"That does bring up a good point." Ken was starring after Cody, and then turned back to the group. 

Everyone turned to the young boy "What do you mean?" asked Yolie asking the question that was on everyone mind.

"There might _not_ be any life on this planet. If there is, are they human or Digimon or maybe they're neither." Ken silenced the group with his thoughts and they all stated into the desert.

"Well, I don't care what the inhabits are in this world." Said Matt standing up "The only thing I care about right now is getting TK back."

"Hey I think I see a town." Stunned everyone looked over to where Cody was. 

As the group raced up the dune were Cody was. Tai pulled out his miniature telescope and focused in on what Cody was pointing too. "It is a town." Looking down at his digivise his smile widened. "And I'm positive that's were TK is."

"So what are we sitting around here for." Matt didn't wait for a reply as he headed down the hill impatiently. "Lets get my brother."

"Oh and I just got all the sand out of my shoes." Complained Mimi as she raced after her friends.

****** 

"I don't care what you say he killed my brother." Yelled Ajona for what seemed like the hundredth time.

By now TK had given up trying to convince her that he wasn't a killer. Why should he care if she believed he was a killer? He looked over to Liz who kept laughing through all this then shock his head. If he learned one thing in his life he had learned that he'll never understand women. 

Looking away from the two girls he instead focused his gaze on his digivise. I wish I could remember why it's so important. He was surprised he remembered what it was in the first place. As he looked it over he noticed it was still in good shape; there were no dents or cracks anywhere. He then noticed eleven dots on the screen, moving closer to the center. He stood up abruptly and turned to the two girls. "I'm going out." He tossed the device to Liz. 

"Have fun." Liz smiled. "Don't get yourself killed." 

He glanced over his shoulder. "Keep her here, and I should be safe." With that he left, never looking back. 

Ajona stared at the door were he lift. Was she mistaken about believing he killed her brother? She kind of hoped she was, any other person would have killed her in town. Not only did he not kill her, he had purchased a room for her. If he would have left her on the street she could have been robbed, killed or worse. She had been shocked when she woke up and found herself in a bed. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped on her horse and went in pursuit of her target. What confused her more was even after she tried to kill him a second time. He still didn't take revenge on her; instead he carried her across the dessert to safety. 

Sighing she turned to Liz, only to find her staring at her with a smile on her face. Guilt immediately washed over her, she assumed that this lady was TK mistress, not his mother. Felling a little acquired she decided to break the silence. "Are you sure he didn't kill my brother."

"As sure as I know the sun is hot." Her smile faded a little as she looked over the girl. "I know how it feels to lose you family. I lost mine when I was very young."

"But you have TK?"

"As I always say, " She looked back at the door where he had disappeared moments ago "the heavens sent him to me."

Ajona looked at the older women with a puzzle on her face "What do you mean?"

"Oh, that interested are you?" She teased.

A tiny bit of pink rose from her neck as she looked away from Liz. "No! Its just, no offense but he doesn't really look like you."

Giggling she sat back down on the corner of the bed. "Well there's a good explanation for that."

"Which is?"

"Okay if I tell you, you have to promise me something." Smiling wickedly Liz continued, "What do you say."

"What's the promise?"

**********

"Wow, look at this place." Davis whistled. "It looks like a cross between the wild west and Arabian Nights." 

They looked around the town as people carried about their lives. The town reminded them of one of the town in a Wild West movie as Davis pointed out. People of all ages crowded the streets but none of them were TK. Walking down the center of town they looked in at some of the windows. It was a nice town it did seem peaceful enough.

"Well at least we know there are humans in this town." Said Ken as he avoided the people on the streets.

"Listen up, guys," Izzy not even looking up from his computer continued. "We only have four hours left." 

"Four hours!" Tai frowned. "Izzy, that doesn't give us any time to waste." 

"Oh well." Mimi sighed. "I don't think I would buy anything here anyway." 

"Well, if TK is here, he's definitely in this town," Yolie peered up from her digivise. "And it doesn't look like he's going anywhere." 

Just then they heard gunshots ring out, and quickly headed toward the signal, not wanting to find out what happened. The found themselves in front of a hotel. They were about to enter, when the doors swung open and a man went flying out, landing hard on the dirt. There in the doorway was a large man with a mustache. "The next time I catch you in here, I cut your throat." He turned and smiled at the group. "Welcome, folks. Come on in and make yourselves at home." He clasped Joe around the shoulders and pulled him in, as the rest followed. 

Mimi looked around. Inside was a small bar, with stools lined up in front of it. In front of the bar there were a few tables with men playing poker. In the back was a stage, where girls were parading around with nothing on but skimpy lingerie. Above them was a balcony, with men whistling at the girls down below. Mimi leaned close to Joe and whispered, 

"TK wouldn't be in a place like this." She passed a table and earned a whistle from one of the men. Horrified, she added, "Let's just go." 

"We can't go yet." Kari leaned towards her. "TK's signal is coming from in here." 

"Maybe he works here," Tai suggested. "We should ask the bartender." They walked up to the bar and saw the same large man they had met moments ago. 

"Excuse me." Matt stepped closer to the bar. "We're looking for someone." 

"Don't say another word." Motioning to a corner of the bar, he pointed to blond women, who dress left nothing to the imagination. "What about Goldie here, she's not too expensive." 

"Uh, no," Matt stammered, feeling his cheeks turning red. He heard Tia giggling in the background but ignored him "I'm looking for my little brother."

****** 

Liz left Ajona so she could rest a little more. She got her promise not to kill TK, at least until tomorrow. She giggled over the scene in the bedroom. Ajona was glued to every word she said about TK. She could just imagine them becoming friends that is if they didn't kill each other first. She laughed as she entered the bar. She saw TK sitting at a table with his face covered up as he was taught. 

__

Cover your face and eyes so that no one could recognize you. 

Ajona recognized him and look what almost happened. She walked over to the bar and sat down by a blond boy, who was talking to the bartender. She didn't mean to listen in but if these kids didn't where the strangest cloths.

"So what does your brother look like?" The bartender was asking as he cleaned out a glass. 

Before he could answer two shots rang out, followed by a scream. Matt turned around to see a man dead on the ground and another one standing above him with a smoking gun. "No one cheats when I'm around," said the man with the gun. 

He was a tall man with a brim hat and a scar on his face. Matt was shocked as the man calmly sat back down without another look at the dead man, and dealt out the cards to the two remaining players. The other two players acted as if nothing had happened. In fact everyone did; the only one who did anything was a short man who came and dragged the body out of the hotel. Matt focused on the other two players. One was a short old man with gray hair, and the other was dressed in black, but his face was covered with a black scarf and sunglasses. 

Turning to the rest of the group. He saw that everyone was still in shock. They had never seen anyone killed in cold blood before. Matt decided to get this over with quickly. He turned back to the bartender, who looked bored at the whole situation, and handed him a photograph. "That's what he looked like two years ago." Matt sighed. "I haven't seen him since then." 

The bartender took the picture and looked at it, placing it on the bar, and smiled. "Sorry kid, haven't seen anyone who looks like him." 

Liz glanced over at the picture, and could not hold back the gasp from her mouth. That picture... that boy... it was TK. 

Matt was about the leave when he heard the gasp, and he swung around to face a red-haired woman staring at TK's picture. He looked into her eyes. "Do you know this person?" 

Liz could not hide the shock. The eyes that watched her were the same ones she had seen every day for the past two years. There was no doubt in her mind this was TK's brother. 

Okay so what do you think? Please review, like I said earlier I still have not chosen couples yet. In the next chapter will see if TK sees his friends again.


	3. 

Chapter 3:

Okay here is number three. Sorry if there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm actually done with chapter 6 but I like to write a few more chapters before I put one up. If you have any suggestion please don't hesitate to tell me. 

As always I do not own Digimon. 

Chapter 3:

Sitting at one of the gambling tables, TK stared down at his cards for what seemed like the hundredth time. Gambling would usually take his mind off his worries. But not this time. All he could think about was what had happened upstairs. First there was AJ--Ajona. He couldn't believe this woman; first she tried to kill him and then she blamed him for killing her. _She didn't even say _brother_ thanks for not leaving her sorry butt in the desert_. 

_But did I kill her brother_? 

That question had been going around in his head all night. _Could I be a cold-blooded killer_? He shook his head trying to reassure himself. He repeated Liz's words in his head. ..._I know you here...You are not a killer_. He just had to hope she was right. 

_Hope_? 

Why did that remind him of something? That and his Digivise, that was the other question going on in his mind. _What was that digivise_? When he saw it, it instantly triggered some kind of memory, but the images where too cloudy to get anything from them. _Why can't I remember? I know all the information up there_. The whole situation was just confusing. All he knew was he wanted to get as far away from that digivise as possible. Throwing it back to Liz, he left to get away from it...them...the whole situation. 

"Can you open?" The dealer suddenly asked TK, jolting him back to the present. 

_Don't think about it anymore; just concentrate on the game_. 

_Ya right. _

Turning to the dealer TK spoke his voice a whisper. "By me." 

"It's your call." The dealer went to the rest of the players. 

TK counted about three hunters, one even sitting at the same table as him. He hoped Liz was smart enough to keep that technology hidden. He was so wrapped up in his game he didn't even realize the person next to him was cheating. Good thing for him the hunter did. 

__

If a hunter catches you, you would pray for a quick death. Good thing for the cheater he got what he prayed for. 

He did however see a strange group of people enter the bar. They looked like they were completely out of their element. The tall one looked ready to faint. He also noticed Liz coming down the stairs. _Well, I didn't hear any gunshots, so I guess AJ is still alive_. Wondering why he felt relieved about that, he sat pondering that very disturbing realization. 

He was just getting into the game when he heard Liz gasp in alarm. Surprised, he spun around in his chair. _What's going on_? His jaw tight, he nodded to the dealer and slowly rose from his chair. "I'm out of the game." 

Heading for the bar, he kept his eyes on the blond stranger talking to Liz. What could have upset Liz so much? Liz was one of the strongest women he'd known. What could have upset her so much? His eyes darkened. _If this guy hurts her, there's going to be Hell to pay_. 

****** 

Liz swallowed hard; she squeezed her hands together to stop them from shaking. Nothing was working to relieve this fear spreading through her. _If I didn't know any better I swear I was looking into TK eyes._

She stared into the boy's eyes and swore to herself. _If this isn't TK's brother I'll settle down and become a housewife_. Calmed down by that grotesque picture in her head, she vaguely heard him ask if she knew the boy in the picture. 

_Of course I know him, I've just known him for the last two years_. He was the only family she ever had. Out of the corner of her eye saw TK approaching the bar. _Good thing he's wearing his kufiyah_. Not even his own brother would recognize him. She hoped. 

Her mind made up she turned her full attention to the stranger. "I'm sorry, the person looks like someone I met a long time ago." 

Matt's eyes closed, and his shoulders sank. "Thanks for looking anyway." 

A boy his age with wild brown hair came forward, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it's not a problem, can we ask you one more question?" 

"Shoot." 

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" he said, pulling out his digivise. 

Liz paled quickly, not because she recognized the digivise but because they had just pulled out an illegal object, with hunters in the room. She quickly turned to TK, who was now only a few feet from her then back to the group. She was going to regret this, she knew it deep inside, and she was going to hate this decision. _Well I just can't let TK's brother die, can I_?

She turned to the group and shouted, "Run!" 

Eleven pairs of eyes looked at her in confession. "What's going on...?" asked Tai. 

"Run or kiss your butts good-bye." 

"What's wrong?" Asked Cody as Liz herded the group out the doors. 

Instead of answering his question, Liz pivoted on her foot, while pulling out her gun, and shot at a hunter who was aiming at the group. 

TK tackled another hunter who was reaching for his gun. Before he could blink he was up and heading up the stairs. Once on the landing he looked over his shoulder. No one was following him, and with no time to catch his breath he ran towards the second story window. Wiping what seemed to be a year's worth of dust off of the glass he peered out of it and noticed Liz running out of town with the group of kids behind her. _Who are those people_? Before he could think of an answer he noticed the three hunters mounting their horses and spurring after the group. 

There was no way Liz could outrun three people on horseback. Remembering the horse AJ hunted him down on, he descended the stairs, and without stopping headed out the door. 

****** 

Two more shots rang out behind them, as the group quickly left the town behind them. "Why are they shooting at us?" asked Yolei. 

"Because of that device." Pointing to Tai digivise, Liz added, "Anything that is considered technology is illegal, and the penalty for carrying it is death." 

"You mean they're going to kill us because were carrying technology?" yelled Mimi. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." 

"What do you mean?" Panted Liz. "How could you live here and not know that law?" All eleven pairs of eyes turned away from her looking everywhere but at her. Liz shook her head and peered over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone following them but that didn't mean anything. 

She heard a throat being cleared next to her and turned to see a red headed boy running next to her. "Well you see." He began looking at the ground as if it was the most important thing in the world. "We're not from your world." 

"Whatever you say." Why was she helping these kids again? _Poor TK. Wait till he finds out that his brother is insane_.

They continued to run into the hot desert. Turning around, Davis saw a group of men on horses kicking up dust as they started after them. "Man don't those guys ever give up?" 

"Stop complaining and keep running," shouted Ken, passing Davis. 

Liz looked behind her the men were starting to catch up. There was no way they could outrun them. She and TK would just have to fight them; she quickly scanned the group. TK wasn't with them. She stopped running and looked around. _Where is he_? 

Joe couldn't stop in time and ran into the back of Liz, causing them both to collide and fall to the ground. The group of ten before them, oblivious of the collision, kept running, never slowing down. "Are you okay?" asked Joe as he helped the strange woman up. 

"I have to go back." Taking a few steps towards the oncoming hunters, Liz yelled, "I have to find my son!" 

"Are you crazy?" Gripping her wrist he pulled her in the opposite direction "They'll kill you!" 

A shot rang out and Liz slumped to the ground. Without thinking Joe pulled her behind a sand dune and lay down, praying not to be seen. _I told them this was a bad idea. Why do bad things always happen to me_? After what seemed like an eternity he heard the hunters pass over them and continue after the others. Once he was sure the hunters were gone, Joe let out a shaky breath and crawled over to the woman. 

****** 

TK had made his way to the stables. His only thoughts were on getting to Liz as fast as he could. He didn't even hear the girl coming up behind him. The only thing he did here was a bullet flying past his head. 

Turning he saw AJ with a gun pointed right at his heart. _I don't have time for this_! He thought furiously. 

"First you kill my brother and now you're stealing my horse!" Ajona's gaze was fierce as she approached TK, never lowering her weapon. 

"Listen, I'm not going to get into this argument with you." Ignoring the gun TK turned around and saddled the horse. "Liz is being chased by hunters right now and I have to get to her." 

Mounting the horse he stared down at the girl. "Kill me now, or get out of the way." 

"Option 'C'." Heading toward the horse she held up her hand. "I'm going with you." 

"No you not." 

"Either I'm going or no one is." Lifting her chin in the air and crossing her arms she stared right at him. "What will it be?" 

****** 

Joe turned Liz over and immediately saw crimson red blood staining her blue overalls. Out of instinct he went for his duffel bag and took out bandages, trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry, I came prepared." _Okay, that was a lie. _

Before they left they had no idea what kind of world they were entering. They came prepared not knowing if it would be a frozen wasteland or a jungle full of wield animals. He always carried a first aid kit just in case. Of course he never thought he would actually be treating a gun wound. Looking down he saw the lady's face twisted in pain. 

Joe continued to work when all of the sudden he heard a click of a gun behind his head. "If you want me to save her life, I suggest putting down the gun." 

Joe's voice and hands remained steady as he continued with the job, but inside he was shaking uncontrollably. _Again, why does this stuff always happen to me_? He was about to faint when all of the sudden he felt the gun lower away from his head and a long sigh behind him. 

Joe turned around to see two people behind him. One was a young female with blond hair dressed all in white; the other figure was a man dressed in black. Joe couldn't make out his features but could still sense that he was a friend. Joe quickly turned back to the lady, trying to get the bleeding under control. 

"Liz?" Said the boy, taking her hands in his. 

"We have to get her to a hospital." Joe said looking around at the vast desert. 

"Good luck finding one," said the girl, carefully tucking a lose strand of hair behind Liz's ear. "They're almost as illegal as technology." 

Everyone's eyes went to Liz when she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Keep still," motioned Joe when she tried to get up. 

"Where's...Hunters?" She gasped out as her eyes widened in fear. 

"They ran past us," Joe said. "Don't worry." 

Liz looked up at TK and Ajona. "You went back for her." 

"Don't worry, Liz," TK said patting her hand "your going to be okay." 

"Brothers." Liz said weakly. 

"Try not to talk." Ajona said as she wiped the sweat from Liz's brow. 

"NO..." Coughing, Liz took a raspy breath and dug into her pocket, she pulled out the D3 and handed it to Joe, then staring at TK, she sucked in a breath. "Brothers have the same...eyes." 

Joe looked down at the digivise and his gaze flew to the young man next to him. _Could it be? Damn that scarf_. Another choking cough from Liz snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Liz, hang in there," TK said desperately, trying to decide what to do. Liz looked up at him and smiled. "You've always been like a son to me." Coughing, she continued. "You have to save those kids." 

"Who are they, Liz?" TK kept shaking his head. This couldn't be happening. Just a few minutes ago Liz was laughing with him now she was about to... 

"They're friends of yours," Liz said, starting to close her eyes. 

"Friends? Liz... I don't understand." 

"You will." Smiling Liz closed her eyes. "After this...you're on...your...own." she let out one final breath as her hand slid from his grasp. 

TK stood there for a few minutes. Ajona placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Joe said after a few minutes. He did feel sorry for this woman. She had tried to help them and got herself killed in the process. Turning his gaze away from Liz he focused on the young man beside him. He didn't know how, but somehow deep inside he knew that this person standing next to him was the one and only TK. 

Slowly TK stood up and turned his attention to Joe. "Let's go find your friends." 

****** 

"I'm never going to the beach again," huffed Kari as she ran across the desert, as another shot flew over their heads. 

"I'm never watching a Wild West movie again," gasped Sora. 

"I don't know how much longer I can run," Mimi said, looking over her shoulder, as the men on horses loomed ever closer. 

Another shot zipped pass Tai's ear and he stopped short "That's it." He was struggling with what he knew had to be done. Turning to Izzy he shouted, "Izzy, open the portal." 

Izzy immediately pulled out his laptop and started typing in the coordinates. "Done." With that a huge vortex appeared before them. 

"Okay everyone in." Tai said. 

"But what about TK?" asked Kari, as Yolei pulled her to the vortex. 

"Joe is missing too!" exclaimed Cody as he looked around the group. 

"Along with that woman from the bar." said Ken as he headed closer to the vortex. 

"Did anyone see what happened to them," asked Davis, scanning the horizon. Another shot ran out, just missing them. 

"In to the vortex now!" shouted Tai. 

"But we can't leave them," Mimi said as she was dragged through the vortex by Sora. 

"If we don't go now we'll be killed," yelled Ken dragging Kari and Cody as they disappeared into the vortex followed by Yolei. 

Just then another shot ran out, hitting the ground right next to Davis. "I think that's our cue," shouted Davis as he dragged Izzy and himself into the portal. 

"You're next Matt," Tai said, pointing to the vortex. 

"I'm not leaving without TK." 

"I'm not leaving you here." 

"I'm not going, Tai." 

"Yes you are." Tai began to drag his fiend towards the vortex. 

"No you're not." Tai and Matt stopped in the tracks. Looking up the saw three men standing above them with guns pointed at their heads. 

"Let me kill them." Laughed one of the men. Matt immediately recognized him from the bar. It was the same guy with the scare that had killed the gambler. "You got to kill them last time." 

"Knock yourself out." Laughed the other one. 

Turning to the two boys the gunman pointed his gun at them "Eenie meanie miney..." Tai flinched when he heard the gun go off. But opened his eyes quickly as he heard one of the men scream in pain. Looking up, Tai noticed one of the men holding his hand in pain. 

"What happened?" yelled another man as he swung his gun around. 

"Moe." There on the hill stood three people, two with guns raised high, aimed at the three men. 

Tai let out a sigh of relief when he noticed one of the people was Joe, even though he did looked like he was about to faint. 

"Don't even try it!" shouted the girl, when she noticed the other men going for their guns. They walked forward, never lowering their guns. "Drop them." Smiling she pointed her gun so it pointed towards the men's groins. "Or I get to have target practice." With that the two men dropped their guns. 

"Is everyone okay?" asked Joe as he approached his two friends. 

"Yeah, were fine," Tai said his voice a little shaky. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Motioning at the two people beside him, he smiled. "I got some backup. I hope you don't mind the help." 

"Not on your life." 

"Thanks, Joe. Now I can go to find my brother," said Matt turning to go back to town. 

"Oh no you're not." With that, Tai wound up his fist and slammed it into Matt's jaw, knocking him out cold. 

"Tai!" Joe said looking from a now unconscious Matt to Tai. 

"It was for his own good." Lifting Matt off the ground with help from Joe, "We have to get out of here before the portal closes." 

"Wait, we can't leave without them." Joe pointed to the two strangers. 

Before Tai could ask why, he heard the girl yell "Oh no, more hunters!" 

Tai looked at what she was pointing at and could make out more men coming towards them on horses. "We have to get out of here." 

"Let me just finish up here." With that the girl turned to the three would-be assassins and shot them one at the time in the head. "Okay done." 

Tai and Joe stared, mouths opened in shock. She had just killed those men without even the slightest hesitation. 

Tai looked up at the man beside her who was shaking his head. "I wish you didn't do that." 

"Why? I just avenged Liz." Her voice was growing loader in anger. 

"You just murdered three people." TK said, trying to remain calm. 

"Oh, please." Ajona turned away from him. "I did you a favor; you wouldn't have been able to kill them." 

"I wouldn't have killed them!" 

"Excuse me!" Joe yelled, startling the two. 

"What!" They both swung around to address the tall man. 

"If you haven't noticed there is a group of men heading this way, with the sole purpose of killing us, and all you two are doing is arguing." Taking a breath to calm himself, Joe continued. "Now are you two coming with us or not?" 

"Going with you?" they asked in unison. 

"Yes, you can't survive here so you're coming with us to our world," Joe concluded, motioning towards the vortex. 

Ajona shook her head. "Some choice. Get sucked into oblivion, or suffer a horrible death at the hand of the hunters." Sighing, she looked at the vortex. "Oh well, you only live once." With that she jumped into the vortex. 

TK sighed as he lowered his head and followed Ajona. He was followed an instant later by Tai and Joe carting an unconscious Matt. With that the vortex closed, leaving the vast world far behind. 

****** 

"Get off me!" yelled Ajona as she found herself on a soft rug with TK on top of her. 

TK was about to get off her when he found himself under three very large people. "I can't move." 

"We have to find better way to do that." said Tai getting up and shaking his head. "Is everyone okay?" 

"Where were you guys?" asked Izzy as he helped Joe off the ground. 

"We got um...held up." Said Tai excepting a helping hand from Davis. 

"Oh my God! Matt!" Mimi knelt down next to him. "Is he okay?" 

"He fine." Tai gave a small laugh. "I kinda...knocked him out." He looked up and gave a little innocent smile as the others just shook their heads. 

"Hey, who are they?" Everyone tuned to see what Cody was talking about. What they found was two people looking around the place. 

"They saved our lives," stated Tai. "More hunters were coming so we couldn't leave them there." 

"Are they safe?" Asked Yolei. 

_I hope so_, thought Tai as he remembered with crystal clarity how the girl savagely killed those three men. _Who are they? And what was Joe thinking_? He turned towards Joe, who had a huge smile on his face. _Maybe the stress finally got to him_.

"Excuse me," asked Davis as he approached the two strangers. "But who are you?" 

"Oh, aren't you mister proper." Ajona said sarcastically. Turning to TK she asked, "So should I kill them?" Smiling while patting her gun. 

Davis steeped back quickly, his eyes widening in fear. "WHAT!" 

Sighing TK shook his head. "If you kill them will never be able to get home." Looking over the group he continued, "Besides they saved our lives so we owe them one." 

"Party popper." Ajona frowned. 

"We aren't going to hurt you," said Sora, approaching the two with her hands raised "Could you tell us you names?" 

Ajona smiled. "Excuse me for my behavior. I'm just a little nervous." She grasped Sora hands and shook it. "My name is Ajona. I'm pleased to meet you." 

TK was about to introduce himself when a moan came from the corner. Looking over he saw that the boy who was knocked unconscious was waking up. As the others went to their friend's side TK looked at the group. _They all look so familiar, like I meet them before_. Looking at the now conscious boy, TK was shocked by the resemblance he saw in him. _Liz, who are they?_

They're you're friends... 

Friends? Why do I have this strange felling that they ARE my friends?

"Matt, are you okay, buddy?" asked Tai, helping Matt up. 

"When my head stops spinning, remind me to kill you, Tai." 

"Come on Matt. If I didn't do that you would have been killed." 

Matt lowered his head into his hands. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, he sighed. "We were so close." He looked up at Tai. "Now we'll never find him." 

Everyone grew quiet as they let what happened sink in. TK looked at the group again. He didn't want to interrupt them but by now the hunters were gone and they could send him and Ajona home. He felt too uncomfortable here. Not from being in a New World but from the strange memories trying to form in his head. He softly coughed to get their attentions. "Excuse me, but can we go home now?" 

Everyone turned to him then turned back to Izzy. Izzy was tugging at his all of the sudden to tight collar. "Um... well you see..." Izzy began, trying to think how to put this delicately. "You can't go home." _Oh yeah that was real delicate_. Quickly he added, "I'm sorry, but I could only open the portal once. Once it closed it was closed forever." 

He stared at the two strangers who just stood there quietly, never moving an inch. Ajona started to say something and then stopped. Izzy had no idea what the other one was thinking since his face was still covered with his _kufiyah_ and sunglasses, but he could guess that he was as shocked as Ajona. 

Finally Ajona asked, "So were stuck here forever?" 

"I'm sorry." Izzy felt horrible; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to know you could never go home. Even in the Digiworld he knew there was a chance he could get home. "Listen, you can stay with us for as long as you need to. It's the least we can do." 

"Thank you." Ajona walked over to a chair to sit down. 

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry," said Joe, walking over to the tall boy. 

"No, its not you fault," Ajona said from her chair. "If we didn't jump we would have been killed." 

TK sighed. It wasn't all that bad, with Liz dead there wasn't much left in that world anyway. Emotions started to build up inside him with the thought of Liz. With all that was going on he didn't have time to deal with her death yet. Then again with all the time in the world he doubt he could deal with it. Well the one good thing about this whole situation was that Ajona wasn't trying to kill him. At least not yet anyway. His thoughts were broken up with someone asking him a question. 

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked the boy next to him. 

Tai smiled. "That's okay. I asked you what your name was." 

"I'm sorry." TK took off his sunglasses rubbing his eyes. Then he lowered his _kufiyah_ so that it didn't cover his face. He extended his hand and smiled. "My name's TK, pleased to meet you."

To be continued…

Well what do you think? I'm sorry to say this but the next chapter won't be out for a few weeks. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. That is if you want me to continue it. Please read and review, and thank you for all you comment thus far. 

Oh and Aine khakki17 I'm writing a special story just for you. I think your going to love it. It will be ready in a few weeks. Thanks for all you reviews and keep them up. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well people here the next part. I hope you are enjoying it. The next one should be out in two weeks I'm having a little writers block when it comes too chapter 7. As soon as I'm done with that I'll place it up. 

As always I do not own Digimon. Anyway if you sue you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter 4

Tai for the most part just stood there staring at him. He couldn't move, talk, he couldn't even form a coherent thought. All he did was stare at the pair of blue eyes he thought had been lost forever. He didn't know if he should laugh, cry, or faint. Luck was something he had only thought about but never experienced. He didn't know how but somehow he was the luckiest man on the planet. They had gone to another dimension, almost gotten killed, saved by two strangers, and it was still early. This was fate's way of laughing at them when they thought all was lost. How else could he explain that one of the strangers, who saved their lives, turned out to be the very same person they were looking for in the first place? 

Except from the gasps when TK introduced himself, the room was dead quiet. Everyone was trying to come to terms with this new information. Standing before them was the one and only TK. Everyone acted differently. Matt sat down hard, his legs no longer able to support him. Mimi placed a hand over her eyes to hide the tears. Joe smiled with an 'I knew it' expression. But all stared at their new arrival, not wanting to blink, in case it had all been a mirage.

TK himself started to feel uncomfortable with all the silence. Everyone was staring at him as if he had just grown two heads. Feeling himself backing up into the corner, he turned to Ajona, who just shrugged her shoulders. _Some help she is._ "Um...not to be rude, but…" Looking around the room and shifting uncomfortably, he couldn't help but notice the uneasiness creeping through him. Something big was coming. "Is something wrong?" 

Matt closed his eyes, saying a little prayer of thanks. When he opened them, he could feel tears start to flow. "TK, is that really you?" His voice cracked with emotion. Using all the strength he had he stood and approached the tall blond boy.

"Yes...um...that would be my name." Smiling uncertainly, TK backed away even more from the group. This was beginning to freak him out. He didn't feel like his life was in any immediate danger, but something told him to be alert. "Listen, maybe you should see a doctor. I think that bump on you head is starting to affect you." 

Ignoring TK's strange behavior, Matt approached his younger brother. "TK… it's me, Matt." Placing two hands on his shoulders he stared deep into his eyes. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"TK, it's me, Matt. I'm your brother." Letting go of his shoulders, he stared at him "Don't you remember me?"

_Brother_? This boy named Matt did look familiar, but maybe only because he resembled TK. _That has to be the only reason he looks so familiar_. "I'm sorry." TK shook his head. "I don't have any brothers."

Matt's eyes widened and his heart sank. He wanted to grab the blond boy and shake him. _What the hell is he up to? _Matt stared at him. This was TK; there was no doubt. With his entire strength of will, he kept his hands to his sides and stared in to TK's eyes. Why is he acting this way? he thought Sure, it had been two years, but he at least expected some recognition. Just when he was about to say something a voice interrupted.

"How do you know that?" The question came from Ajona, who had been quietly listening from the corner. She stood from her chair and approached the two boys. Looking them both up and down she continued, "You do look alike."

TK let out an exasperated sigh. He should have left her in the desert. She gave him a little 'have fun' smile and returned to her seat._ I can make an exception and kill her. I'll be doing the world a great service_. His anger slipped away as an important question formed in his mind. "How do you know if I have any brothers or not?" TK all but ignored his so-called brother, focusing entirely on his slender companion.

"Liz told me," Ajona said with that smile he'd grown to hate.

"Liz? Liz told you? My mother told you something about me that I didn't even know?" TK's anger multiplied when he found out that Liz had given away his secrets. How many times had Liz told him not to tell anyone what his name was, and she herself had been giving away his past—to a girl who had wanted to kill him, even.

"Liz?" Mat interrupted. "Who's Liz? What do you mean mother?" TK turned around and pinned Matt with his 'not now look' and then turned back to Ajona.

"I'm sorry, I forgot Liz was an expert on my past." The words were spit out with all the frustration he was feeling at this point. "What else did you girls have time to chit chat about?"

Her own anger rising, Ajona stood up and faced him, with more coldness in her eyes then she even dreamed she possessed. "I'm only trying to help you!" 

"Help me?" What little restraint TK had was all but gone. "Up to five minutes ago you were trying to kill me!"

"Kill you!" Matt interrupted again. "What do you mean she was trying to kill you?"

"It's the stupidest thing in the world." Wondering why he was having this conversation now at all times, TK sighed. _Could this day get any worse?_ First he met the most attractive girl he'd ever seen in his short life, who, it turned out, wanted to kill him. Then he got shot at in the desert, and almost run over by a horse. Lost fifty gold pieces playing poker, met a group of strange-looking kids, one of which claimed to be his long lost brother. And just for the fun of it, he thought bitterly, why not add in being chased by hunters and transported to another dimension. This did not include the worst part, which was losing Liz. Angrily brushing away a tear that was threatening to fall, he turned back to the group. "She thinks I killed her brother."

"Did you?" As soon as the words left his mouth Matt wanted to replace them with his foot. He turned just in time to see the stricken expression on the younger boy's face. 

Turning away from the older boy to address Ajona, TK struggled to keep his voice calm. "How many times do I have to tell you, I did not kill your brother." He looked back at the group. "I have never killed anyone in my life." He lowered his eyes, wondering why it was so important to tell these strangers this information.

"I know you didn't kill him." Ajona spoke just as forcefully as before.

"What!" His eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait. Wait. You know I didn't kill him, but...but... you're still trying to kill me?" 

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead." Ajona quickly turned her back on him and lifted her chin stubbornly. Trying to catch her breath after all the yelling, she glared at TK over her shoulder. _He must be the stupidest, dense, irrational, person on this planet._

The room was dead quiet. No one dared to speak. Finally Ajona let out a loud sigh and turned around slowly. "Listen, all I'm trying to say is that Liz told me you lost your memory two years ago." She waved her hand at Matt. "You can't remember if he's your brother or not, but don't dismiss it so easily."

TK felt horrible. He rarely lost his temper like that. Ajona was right. He couldn't just dismiss this. Other questions started popping into his head. How did Liz know about them? Was Ajona involved in all of this insanity? And…where could he get some aspirin? 

If he wanted answers he had to ask the right person. He looked Matt up and down. _He does look like me. We have the same eyes, and the same color hair. Except mine is a little lighter, but that's probably because of the sun. Oh well, what do I have to lose_?

"I lost my memory two years ago." He began taking in all the looks on the strangers' faces. "I don't know where I'm from, or who I am. I'm not even sure TK is my real name." 

"That's how long it's been." A short redheaded boy approached them. He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he tapped his finger against his chin. "It's been two years since Blitomon sent you to the other world."

_Could this actually get any worse_? TK groaned inside. "Blitomon?"

"Never mind about that." Matt gripped TK by the shoulders. Matt's tears were now dry, and now was not the time to cry. Now was the time to understand what was going on in his brother's head. "Do you remember anything, anything at all?" All the other things could wait. Right now his biggest concern was getting TK to believe that he was his brother. 

TK let out another sigh and closed his eyes. He never could remember anything from his past. The only things he could ever remember were quick images or words. Why was he trying so hard anyway? This was probably just a big misunderstanding and he would just get his hopes up for nothing. "That digivice thing." Surprised, he opened his eyes and turned to the tall blue-haired man. 

"Oh! I almost forgot." Joe went into his pocket and pulled out the D3. More gasps came from the group but Joe ignored them as he approached his young friend. "Liz gave it to me before she…" He didn't finish because of the look of hurt on the young man's face. He handed TK the D3 "I think this belongs to you." 

"Thanks." TK put the device in his pocket. He wanted to leave this place, this house, just get away from all of this.

Matt wanted to wrap his arms around his little brother, but he knew TK wouldn't accept it. Not until he believed that Matt really was his brother. Fear crept up Matt's spine. What if TK never believed that they were actually brothers? Matt bit his lip. How many nights had he woken up in cold sweat recalling the events that happened that night? He had lost TK once and that had nearly destroyed him. But if he lost TK again...and like this…

"Please, do you remember anything else?"

"Look, I know you want to believe I'm your brother, but I'm not him." TK took a deep breath. "Maybe I met this TK before I lost my memory; maybe that's why I remember these things." 

"I know that you're my brother," Matt insisted. "You just have to remember!" TK was about to turn away but Matt held him firmly. "When we were young our parents got a divorce. I went with our dad and you went with our mom."

"Please stop," TK gasped, trying to break free.

"NO! You have to remember. We hardly saw each other until we went to summer camp. We found these things." He took out his digivice and held it up. "We were sucked into the digital world, and that was where you met Patomon." 

"Patomon?" TK stopped struggling and closed his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he spoke up. "Someone who protects me."

Matt smiled, letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Yes, he digivolves to protect you." 

"To Angemon." TK put his hand on his brow. "This can't be happening."

"I know this is overwhelming." This statement came from a boy in the back. He moved forward until he was standing next to Matt. "My name is Ken. I used to be… I am… your friend." Ken shook TK's hand. "I know what it's like to be lost. Not knowing if you are the type of person you want to be. It not easy trying to find yourself. Give it time, it will happen. Just know that you're around friends." He motioned to others in the room. "We will be more than happy to help you, if you want." 

"Thanks, Ken." TK smiled. "You're a very kind person."

Ken looked startled for a second but quickly regained control. "Many people say that."

TK considered this. What the Ken had said made him want to believe that these people only wanted to help. How long had he stared up at the stars and imagine what his family would have been like? He always imagined he had an older brother who would do anything for him--could this be that brother? "I want to believe that you're my brother." He looked down at his feet. "I just need time." 

Matt wasn't thrilled about this answer, but he wasn't unhappy about it either. To tell the truth, he always pictured TK's homecoming with more tears and laughter. He'd imagined TK leaping into his outstretched arms, choked with the same emotions he was feeling. He'd pictured the happy, carefree face, with a huge smile on his lips. He never would have imagined the tired and hurt face his younger brother now had. _What happened to you, Squirt_? That was a question he was going to ask him, that and a lot more. 

"Don't worry TK, we have all the time in the world." Smiling, he pressed a hand to his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a long time."

TK took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "But if you are my brother, then answer me this. What does TK stand for?"

Matt started laughing, as did many of the other people in the room. "Hey," TK protested. "It's not funny." He was starting to getting a little annoyed. "I don't even know how old I am. Let alone my real name."

Matt stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He could feel TK tense for a second, then slowly welcome the hug. Matt didn't know how many times he'd imagined himself hugging TK. He was afraid this was all a dream and any second he would wake up and TK would be gone. Holding back tears, he used all his strength to pull away from his brother. "Takeru Takeshi, and you're 15."

TK grimaced. "Just call me TK." Then he looked thoughtful for a second. He looked into his brothers' eyes. He didn't know why, but he believed him. An image formed in his head--two small boys sitting on a beach, the older one playing a harmonica to help the younger one fall asleep. Feeling himself starting to tear up, he breathed slowly and deeply. That younger boy was himself. And the older one... "Did you...Do you call me by a nickname of some sort?" 

Matt tears came back to his own eyes. "I used to call you Squirt." Noticing a tear slipping down his brother's face he added quickly, "If you don't want me to call you that I'll understand..."

He was immediately cut off by TK tightening the embrace. Matt hugged him back just as tightly. If Blitomon came into the house right now Matt wouldn't have noticed. The only thing on his mind was that he had his brother back. And nothing was going to take him away—nothing. 

As Matt hugged his brother he realized that things were not the same. They couldn't be. He knew that his brother had changed. He remembered that fight back on the hill with the hunters. Did TK shoot that man? He remembered TK at the bar, playing poker, not even flinching when another player got shot. Was this the result of the two years of being a loner, having to fend for himself in a harsh world, needing to have a tough heart? Matt needed time to talk to him find out what had happened, and then slowly let him know about Blitomon. But not now. Right now, nothing else mattered but this hug.

After a few minutes TK pulled away from his brother and smiled. "I kinda like Squirt, but call me Takeru, and you're dead."

Matt laughed again. "Whatever you want. Any more questions?"

"Who are my real parents? When is my birthday? Do I have any other brothers or sisters? What is this place? Am I…" 

"Wait, one question at a time." He took TK into another hug. "We have plenty of time. Like I said you're not going anywhere."

"Well," Tai spoke up, "I can answer one question now. My name is Tai. I'm a friend." Instead of extending his hand like TK thought he would do, Tai pulled him into a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground and almost squeezing the breath out of him. "It's so good to see you again."

TK waited until Tai put him down. Once back on the ground he had time to catch his breath. "It's good to see you again too. I think."

"Sorry about that." 

The tall boy who tried to save Liz approached TK. "Tai, you already caused one person to go unconscious; don't make it two. I guess we already met, TK. My name is Joe." 

Shaking his hand, TK whispered, "Thanks for trying to help, back there." 

"I wish I could have done more." Joe gave him a small hug then pulled away. "I think I'm going to faint." Joe headed over to the couch. The same redheaded boy who had mentioned Blitomon came forward.

"Wow, TK," he said. "I knew you would grow, but you're huge! Call me Izzy. I can't wait to hear about the vegetation from that world. I'm also interested in the climate, as it was exceptionally warm there." Without stopping for a breath, he strolled away as if he were contemplating a theory. 

TK was starting to feel uncomfortable with all this, but with each hug he felt something. It was a feeling of comfort that came from knowing that he was safe. He felt like he belonged, that he was home. _Is that it? Am I actually home_? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sob as he turned, only to be hugged by a crying girl in a pink dress.

"Uh, hey, don't cry." Pulling back from her, he raised her face with his finger under her chin. "You'll mess up that pretty face of yours."

She sniffled a little as she wiped her eyes. "You always knew what to say. Oh TK I missed you so much." With that she started to cry even louder.

"Are you okay, um…"

"Mimi."

Smiling at the girl, he nodded. "Mimi." 

Mimi took one more look at him and then buried her face in her hands. She sat on the couch next to Joe, still crying softly.

"TK?" a voice whispered. TK looked around. He spotted a girl standing next to Tai. She started forward, then stopped and looked the ground. 

TK walked over and pulled her into a hug. He felt his shirt getting wet with her tears. He didn't pull away. For some strange reason this girl reminded him of Liz. What was stranger was that he felt that she was comforting him as much as he was comforting her. He slowly pulled away, and smiled at her. "Please don't cry." With more care then he knew he possessed he cupped her chin and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"Oh TK…" She pulled away and ran towards Mimi, who started to cry again. He turned towards Matt, who whispered the name, "Sora."

Taking a deep breath, TK tried to cope with all of these emotions building up inside him. Why was he feeling all these emotions for total strangers? _But they're not strangers. I know them_. Somewhere deep inside he knew them all. There were only four people in the room that he had yet to be introduced to. He examined them all and noticed they looked to be more around his age then the others. 

The first one who came forward was a young boy. He headed straight towards TK and then bowed in respect. "My name is Cody." He clasped TK's hand. "I'm very glad that you're back. I never did believe you were dead." He bowed again and headed fore one of the chairs.

_Well, this kid is formal_. It didn't matter; he liked him just the same. He just had to warm up a little. But what did he mean, he didn't believe he was dead? Was that why they all turned pale when he introduced himself? Did they think he was dead? If they did, why?

"Well Cody, it's great to be back…" Then an odd feeling came over him. He turned to Cody before he had a chance to get away and asked, "Are we brothers?" 

Cody looked strangely at him, and then shook his head. "No, why do you ask?"

TK turned to Matt. "I'm the only sibling you have." He saw a worried expression on Matt's face.

"It's just that...Its weird I can't explain it, but..." TK closed his eyes, trying to remember that little detail locked in his head. "Its something..."

"Hey, its okay," Joe spoke up. "You'll remember everything soon." Joe smiled, putting a comforting hand on TK's shoulder. "I mean, you already remembered quite a lot in only a few minutes. You just have to give it time."

_Time_. He had been giving it time for the last _two_ years, and now he wanted the answers. "Soup!"

Everyone turned to him in confession "Soup? What's so special about soup?" asked Izzy.

TK turned to Cody. "There was something about soup. Something in the soup. No, um.... It's weird... something to do with DNA." He noticed that Cody's eyes were wide with shock. "What?" he asked. "What did I say?"

"Our DNA digivolved." Cody said, turning to the others in the group as if to remind them. "The first time our digimon DNA digivolved we had just finished a bowl of soup." He looked the four youngest. "Remember it was in that digi-Chinatown." 

"That's right, I almost forgot." Ken smiled as he turned back to TK.

"Your DNA digivolved? What does that mean?" asked TK.

"It's hard to explain," Cody said. "DNA digivolving occurs when the digimon of two people fuse together to become a single, more powerful digimon."

"During that time there is a connection between the two people. We can almost read each other's thoughts," Ken said. "Like Cody said, it's hard to explain."

"That's okay," TK said. "I'll remember eventually." More and more memories started to fill his head, along with just as many questions. "Where are our digimon now?" 

Everyone looked anywhere but at him. "Who is Blitomon?" He stared right at Matt, who seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"I can't believe you, TK." The words came from the back of the room and he saw a young woman with long purple hair coming towards him. "You're asking about Blitomon before you even talk to me?" She smiled and gave him a huge hug. "Man TK, you're as cute as ever. Tell me you don't have a girlfriend." He felt his cheeks growing hot. Was he embarrassed? "My name is Yolie. Wow, I can't believe it." She gave him another hug then pulled him towards the last girl he had yet to meet.

TK looked back over to Matt, who had an expression of relief. TK shook his head. He was going to make sure he asked about Blitomon again. Somehow Blitomon seemed to be the key to all of this.

**********

Kari was still in shock. This was TK. She had dreamed of this for what seemed like forever. But she never imagined she would be so nervous. She could only guess that he would be cute but she never imagined he would be this handsome. He was a lot taller than he used to be, but that was expected. He was also a lot stronger, she could tell by his muscles, which she could see plainly under his shirt. His eyes even seemed a little bluer then they once were. 

"And you would be?" he asked. Kari snapped her head up and peered into the same set of perfect blue eyes. She couldn't move she couldn't speak. She felt Yolie give her a push.

"Kari" She blurted out. _Why is this so difficult_?

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Kari." With that TK took her hand and kissed it, like a gentleman. His bangs fell over his eyes, a painfully familiar gesture. He didn't even bother to brush them away. 

She almost melted at his touch, but without thinking she threw herself at him, burying her face in his shirt. "Oh TK." She started to cry. "I thought I lost you."

He gently rubbed her back then pulled away, still holding her. "I'm sorry if I worried you." He turned to the rest of the group. "I'm sorry if I caused any of you grief."

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine." Turning TK saw the last person he had yet to be introduced to. It was another young boy with brown hair that fell into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" TK asked.

"You risked your life to save mine. You took the blast that was meant for me." The young boy lowered his head as if ashamed.

TK heart went out to this boy. All this time he felt guilty for an act that wasn't his fault. _Is that why they thought I was dead_? "Well you saved me from the hunters, so I guess we're even."

Davis looked up at TK and saw no anger, no sadness. _Sorry TK, I can't forgive myself that easily._ "Whatever, TF."

TK got a very annoyed look on his face. "For the last time Davis, my name is TK!" A sudden gasp went across the room. TK looked around, confused, and then settled his eyes on Davis. Davis widened his eyes and took a step back.

"You…you remembered my name."

"So I did." TK slapped Davis on the back. "In that case it shouldn't be too hard to remember mine." The two boys started to laugh. 

*************

TK looked around the room at all the smiling faces. Now more than ever he wanted to remember his past, he wanted to remember these people. He wanted to be able to laugh with them and to cry with them. Could he ever feel happy in this world? He looked over at Ajona, who was looking at the floor deep in thought. _This must be hard on her_. Here, friends surrounded him, and she was all alone. 

Never taking his eyes off her he walked over to the girl and knelt before her. "Listen AJ," he said softly. "I...I just want to thank you for talking some sense into me, back there." 

When she looked up at him he could have sworn he saw a tear at the corner of one eye. Before he could blink it was gone. She smiled, then quickly frowned. "Ajona." 

"What?" he asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"A-jon-a." She spoke each syllable deliberately slowly. "My name is Ajona. Not AJ."

"AJ, Ajona what's the difference?"

"One is my name." She stood up. "The other one is not."

"Is this going to be another one of your temper tantrums?" This wasn't going as he planned. He wanted to help her not make her angry.

"Please remind me again why I don't want to kill you?" She turned and stuck her chin up defiantly "I'm having a hard time remembering."

Shaking his head, he decided it would be in his best interest to let the whole thing drop. Turning back to his brother, he noticed Matt had gone pale and his mouth was a little agape. "AJ, um...Maybe we should stop talking about killing." Turning to the group he gave a small smile. "I don't think it's quite appropriate."

Ajona for her part noticed all the uncomfortable looks on the other people's faces. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Maybe we should discard our weapons also, like you said I don't think there appropriate." With that she placed her gun on the table followed by her shroud, then a small knife and a few daggers. She then dumped a pile of bullets on the table next to them.

TK for his part took out his two guns, laying them next to Ajona's, and a stack of bullets next to them. He then reached into his boot and pulled out a small knife leaving it on the table, next to the other weapons. 

"I don't believe it." This came from Tai who was just staring at the table. This couldn't be TK. Two years ago he was the most innocent, caring kid there was. 

When TK saw the shocked expression on the their faces, his head dropped. He felt a sudden sadness come over him. Were they disappointed in him? "I guess I've changed a lot over the years."

"We've all changed, TK." Sora came forward until she was in front of him. "Were just not used to your changes yet, so give us time." 

Unable to look at her any longer, he lowed his head and muttered, "Thanks, Sora."

"Well I know something that hasn't changed," said Yolie, who had been unusually quiet for the most part. "Your appetite! I bet you're hungry."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved." Holding his stomach, Davis grinned "Let's eat."

"Davis, you're always hungry," laughed Ken as he walked over to TK and Ajona "What would you like?"

Aspirin was the first thing that popped into his head. With all the things going on he really need some. But food would at least stop the pain in his stomach. "Anything will be fine."

"How about pizza?" asked Izzy thinking about his empty refrigerator in the corner. 

"Pizza?" asked Ajona and TK in unison.

Matt laughed as he slung his arm around his younger brother. "Don't worry TK, you'll love it." Taking in TK's haggard appearance, he smiled. "We have a lot to teach you."

To be Continued:

Tell me what you think so far. It's not over yet it hasn't even started. The next part we finnaly get to see some digimon. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 6:

Okay next part here. 

As always I don't own digimon.

Chapter 6:

Matt was giving a huge sigh of relief. While they were waiting for the pizza, everyone was telling stories about the past to get TK to remember. Matt was just glad that TK hadn't brought up the topic of Blitomon again. A shiver went down his spin. How was he going to tell his brother about the digimon who almost took his life? He gave a grateful smile towards Yolie; she saved his butt big time. He was going to tell him, but just not yet, he needed time to remember the good things in his life not the bad things. 

Matt let himself smile, TK was already remembering a lot by just talking and hearing stories about his past. He remembered his nickname for him, and he remembered DNA digivolving. He was positive that given time he would remember everything about his past. He was just thinking about how he would tell his parents. Their mother would probably faint, not to mention so would his dad. He thought back to the time he had to tell them that TK had.... 

Shacking his head from the bad memories he stared at his brother. TK hadn't really changed a lot on the outside; sure he was taller, but his face looked the same even his hair, true it was lighter. The thing that worried him was what had changed on the inside. He thought back to all the weapons he and Ajona had been carrying. Thankfully Joe knew of a place were they could turn the weapon over to the police with no questions asked. He was just happy to get them out of the house; Ajona and TK looked reluctant to let them go but didn't protest. TK clamed that he never killed anyone, and he believed him. TK might be tougher than he was, but he still valued life above all else. 

Ajona on the other hand... He wasn't sure about her. She told them a little about herself, how she had grown up on a farm until hunters killed her family, all except her brother. He could understand why she went after TK for revenge. Just thinking about what Blitomon did to TK made him want to seek revenge. He was just glade, that she didn't blame TK anymore. Tai had told him that Ajona killed the three hunters in the desert after he was knocked out. He was going to make sure that he kept an eye on her, just in case. Looking over at Kari, he was sure she was thinking the same thing.

He chuckled to himself a little; he knew that Kari had a crush on his little brother. Judging by the way she still stared at him, she probably still did. Although he wasn't sure what his brother thought he had a hunch that maybe TK felt the same, or at least he had back then. Seeing TK smile at Ajona though, it looked like Kari would have some competition. Matt was almost certain though that TK wouldn't go for Ajona; she just wasn't his type. But then again it had been two years and TK had changed a lot.

He turned his attention back to the group. TK was sitting on the floor by the couch, listening to Izzy, who was talking about the digital world. TK had been quiet for a long time, just listening to the stories. He chose that moment to look at Matt and give him a warm smile. Then he went back to listening to Izzy. Matt smiled too sure things had changed. But TK would always be TK. Just then, Matt decided that he wanted to hear about what happened to make TK change in those two years. If he didn't ask now he didn't know when he would get the nerve to ask again.

"TK?"

TK turned to Matt, the same smile still there.

"Who is Liz?" Matt regretted the question when he saw TK's smile slip from his face and his eyes turn sad. "If you don't want to talk it's okay."

"No," TK said, "I guess you're only curious about what happened in the two years." Matt was grateful that he didn't take it the wrong way. After all, he did to convince TK that he was his brother; he didn't want him upset now.

"Like I said before, Liz was my mother." Not to confuse them he quickly added, "At least while I was in that world. She found me the desert practically dying from dehydration. She took me in and nursed me back to health. She let me tag along and raised me as if I was her real son. You met her-- she was the lady who helped you in the bar."

"Oh, so that was her name," Sora wondered aloud. "I was hopping to thank her for what she did but she disappeared. I was wondering what happened to...her." Sora hesitated when she saw TK lower his eyes.

Joe spoke up. "I can answer that question." He looked at TK for permission. When he got no protest he continued. "We were running from the hunters when she suddenly stopped short. Without time to react I collided into her and we both fell to the ground." He peered up at his friends. "You guys must not have noticed because you kept on running."

"Oh, that's why you weren't with us when we opened the gate." Mimi recalled, leaning closer to pay attention to the rest of the story.

"Before we could start running again..." Joe adjusted his glasses, apparently regretting what he had to say next. "She was shot."

"Oh no, TK..." Sora looked over at TK again, feeling his pain like it was her own. No wonder he looked so sad.

"Shortly after that, after TK and Ajona rode up, Liz told me then that… brothers have the same eyes." He deliberately left out the part with TK holding a gun on him; they didn't really need to here that. "I wasn't positive it was TK because of the scarf, but once she handed me the digivise I knew."

"So that's why you insisted they come." Tai said giving a proud smile to Joe.

"One of the reasons." Taking a deep breath he continued. "I tried my best but she didn't make it."

Matt got up and sat by TK, pulling him easily into a hug. He felt horrible. All this time TK was dealing with the loss of his adoptive mother and they were trying to get him to remember things that didn't really matter. "I'm sorry TK, I didn't know."

TK took a few minutes to compose himself, then pulled out of Matt's comforting embrace. "Its okay, it's just a little too much to take in all at once." He laughed a little as he wiped the tears off his face with the back of his sleeve. "Liz would scold me for crying over her like this." He smiled at the memories. "She always said that when she died I shouldn't be sad. She said that when she died she would become a part of me." Hardening his heart he continued, "Instead of opening my eyes to see her, all I have to do is close my eyes and feel her."

He felt a pair of arms encircles him and he opened his eyes to see Sora hugging him, crying softly. She was shedding the tears that he himself wanted to shed. She didn't know, but those tears meant more to him then she could possibly imagine. Returning the hug, he smiled "She was the best though; she thought me everything I knew."

Sora let go, wiping her eyes. "Like what?"

"Well, how to cheat, shoot, steel, fight, gamble, all the things I would need in...order to...survive." While he was specking he noticed Matt's eyes growing wider as he went on. "Let me guess I don't need to know any of that to survive here?"

"Oh, TK…" Sora looked heartbroken again; he could tell that she was feeling sorry for him but he didn't want them to feel sorry. Sure, it wasn't the best place in the world to grow up but he did enjoy it for the most part.

"It wasn't that bad." He gave them a big reassuring smile. "Liz and I lived nomadic lives. That was just more dangerous then staying in one place."

"That's right, I was never in any real danger were I lived." Ajona spoke up from her sitting position next to Davis. "Besides from the hunters." Ajona and TK had told them who the hunters were, but nether one of them knew why technology was illegal. Izzy had almost fainted when he heard that they had grown up with no advanced technology. He just couldn't imagine how they survived.

"I never did steal, and I only fought to protect myself." Giving a sheepish smile TK continued. "And I only cheat in cards."

"You were playing cards at the table when we entered the bar, right?" asked Tai.

"Yeah. I'm what you call a professional gambler." Adjusting a little to get more comfortable he continued, "It's how Liz and I made some of our money for supplies."

"TK?" His name was spoken in a whisper and, he turned to address Kari who looked reluctant to continue. "At the bar, that man was...was..."

"Killed." TK completed her sentence knowing what she really wanted to ask him. "I got used to people being killed around me. There was only one law: no technology. Killing isn't illegal, though you do have to give a good reason to do it." He chuckled a little "Of course 'because he needed to be killed' is a good reason."

"Well we're just all glad that you're safe," Mimi chipped in with her usual happiness. "Liz must have been a great. Was she a professional gambler too?"

Ajona instantly started to giggle after hearing the question. They all turned to her wondering why that question was so funny. TK was giving her a deep scowl, which only made her laugh all the more. Shaking his head he turned back to Mimi.

"To answer your question, no she wasn't. She was more into the…ah…selling aspect of our world." This only made Ajona laugh even harder as tears of mirth formed in her eyes. She was laughing so hard she was falling over onto her side.

"What did she sell?" asked Mimi giving curious looks between Ajona and TK.

_Oh well, it's now or never_. "Mostly herself."

"Oh...OH!" Mimi eyes widened as the realization of what he said finally sank in.

Davis's mouth was almost touching the floor. "You mean she was a prostitute."

TK only shrugged "Its not like I encouraged it or anything." He folded his arms. "She claimed it was the only thing she could do."

"He was probably right." Ajona spoke up. She had now calmed down and was wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "There weren't many jobs for people, so you took what you got. Anyway, the job doesn't make the person. From the time I spent with Liz I found out that she was the most thoughtful, caring person I ever met. She loved TK, and protected him the best way she knew how."

TK gave a grateful smile towards AJ. _Okay so she isn't that bad_. "Any other questions?"

Just then the doorbell rang and Izzy went to pay for the pizza. Matt patted TK on his shoulder. "Just remind me not to play cards with you and everything will be fine." Helping pass out the plates he handed TK a slice of pizza. "We'll stay here tonight but tomorrow you're going to meet your real mother and father." Taking a bit from his pizza he continued. "I just hope that they don't die of shock."

Everyone laughed at that, and began eating the pizza. It was agreed that AJ would stay with Sora for now. TK wasn't complaining, he didn't care what she said-- he would only trust her so far. He looked over at his brother, who was talking to Tai. He had to admit this was a comforting setting. He didn't have to look over his shoulder every second, or worry about was his next meal was coming from. He took a bit of the pizza and had to admit it was tasty, but then everything was better then Liz's cooking. He didn't want to ruin this happy reunion but he had to know about his past, and not when he was young. He wanted to know what happened the day he disappeared.

"Why would they die of shock?"

"What did you say?" Matt asked, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Why would my mom and dad die of shock? Is it because they believed Blitomon killed me?"

The whole room went dead silent. Everyone looked from TK to Matt who just stood there looking down at his lap. "Okay, you asked for it."

For the next hour Matt told about how they had gone to the digital world and how they had met up with Blitomon, who was about to complete the spell. Matt then told about how TK had pushed Davis out of the way to save him. He then told about how Izzy had found the signal and ended with how they found him in the bar. TK sat there when Matt had finished. He didn't know what to say. His friends risked everything on a hunch to get him safely home. He could tell that Davis was upset by the story, no doubt blaming himself for his disappearance. As much as he would like to stay at home and remember all the good times look forward to the better ones ahead. He knew that Blitomon was still out there, waiting for them to show themselves. He could be hunting them down as they spoke. Not to mention he still had the power to complete the spell. He knew what he had to do. Standing he looked over his friends.

"Now that were altogether again, is time to take out Blitomon for good." Turning to Izzy, he asked, "How do we do it?"

***********

There was nothing to the left and there was nothing was to the right. Moving from his cover of the shadows, he stepped into the opening. Up ahead of him was his long sought after goal. The only problem was that there was a long way between him and utopia. There were hurdles and obstacles at every turn and he needed to avoid them or he would alert the whole house. Checking himself he made sure not to step on the prone forms ahead of him. He was nearly to freedom, freezing when a moan came from one of the bodies on the floor. Standing perfectly still, he didn't move a muscle; he didn't even breathe. When the figure got comfortable, he waited until there was evens rise and fall of the chest before he let out a soft sigh. Wiping the sweat off his brow he approached the glass door and opened it. Feeling the cool breeze on his brow, he stepped on the porch and closed the door silently behind him.

He had faced ruthless killers that would cut your throat without hesitation. Run from crazed animals that would start eating you before you died. Not to mention survived an environment that most people would consider Hell on earth. Yet he still could not stay in places for a long period of time.

TK took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He loved being outside in the fresh air. Okay that wasn't the complete truth, but he just hated being inside. As a scowl formed on his lips he admitted it, he was a little claustrophobic. Not as bad as some people; he could stay inside all day if he wanted. He could probably even stay in a box for a number of hours. He just hated staying inside when he could just as easily be outside. Besides there wasn't any windows in he room he was sleeping.

Taking another deep breath he looked out over the city. It was the first time since this mess started that he could settle down and breathe. He needed to just sit down and think. Had it only been a few hours since this whole mess began. Lifting himself up so that he could sit on the end of the balcony he let his legs dangling over. It was three in the morning and everyone was asleep all except him. They had talked until well-past midnight, when the toll of all the days started taking effect, and they decided to retire for the night.

Izzy's parents were away for the weekend, which was fortunate since it was too late for anyone to go home. There were only three bedrooms so Mimi, Kari and Yolie took one bedroom while Sora and Ajona took the other. Everyone agreed Matt and TK should take the other bedroom, him being the guest and all. A smile appeared on his face. Everyone was being so wonderful to him.

Something ugly turned inside him. Why couldn't he remember these people? Always before there was sadness when he thought about his loss of memory. Now he was angry. He was angry when he saw his friends and family laughing, knowing that he should be laughing with them. What could he do, to be forever lost in this void, with no memories?

He noticed one of the lights coming on in the building next to him. Looking around he saw that there were more tall buildings clearly outlined through the dark. This town reminded him of the forbidden zone. He remembered passing through one of them one day, okay not passing through it more like sneaking through it. That was one of the most dangerous yet exciting adventures he had done with Liz.

**Flashback**

"Liz, why are we doing this again?" whispered a fourteen-year-old TK. 

"Why not?" was the flip reply. They were crouched next to a large building inside the forbidden zone. It was supposed to be a short cut, but TK was beginning to think he would have preferred the long way. Already they had seen four hunters patrolling the city; if they weren't lucky they could easily wind up dead.

The forbidden Zones, as they had been called, were sites located all across the continent. They were filled with old technology worth hundreds on the black market, if you were brave enough to go in and get them. There were always twenty or more hunters patrolling each city, hoping to catch intruders foolish enough to try to get in. But that was exactly what he and Liz were— fools. Why did he agree to do this again?

"Were going to die," he muttered as he scanned the ally for any signs of movement.

Liz had told him that people used to live in these cities not too long ago. Liz herself had lived in one of them, until she was seven. She had said how one day she and her family just left town, with only a few valuables between them. She never knew why, but she said it had to do with the fact people started to believe all technology was evil. She said ever since then technology and anything related to it were deemed illegal, including these cities.

"Were not going to die." She made a quick dash to another ally across the street, and he quickly followed. Once they were sure they were safe they continued down the ally. "Think of it as a challenge."

"Running a marathon is a challenge. This is suicide."

They continued to crawl through the alleys undetected. Liz stopped to pick up a gizmo or gadget of some sorts a few feet away. "As long as we're here, why not do some shopping."

He was about to respond when a noise behind him grabbed his attention, whirling around on his feet he stared into the dark ally. "Did you hear that?" he whispered to Liz, who was bent over examine something.

"No, it's probably just your nerves."

Never taking his eyes away from the dark shadows covering the walls he spoke to Liz over his shoulder. "I don't like this, Liz. I think we should...Duck!" He threw himself on the ground as a bullet went flying over his head; he only saw the gun seconds before it went off. Jumping to his feet he saw that Liz was already racing down the ally, and without another thought he turned on his heels and followed her. Another bullet whizzed past his ear as he ran out of the ally behind Liz.

"Split up, meet me in the next town— Fulger." With that Liz turned right as he darted left, into another ally.

Behind him he heard the distinctive sounds of footsteps running towards him, and heard several gunshots in the distance. He quickly crossed his fingers hoping that Liz would be okay. As another shot exploded into the wall next to him, he crossed his fingers again hoping he would be okay. He turned and headed down another ally now realizing that he was completely lost. His luck couldn't hold out. Any minute now he could run down an ally without an exit or run into an army of hunters. More bullets flew over his head and sweat started to form on his brow. He couldn't keep running like this; his legs were already starting to cramp.

Noticing an old fire ladder hanging down from one of the buildings, he quickly formed a plan. He jumped onto a trashcan and grabbed onto the rungs of the ladder, hoisting himself up. Without hesitation he quickly climbed the ladder to the landing as bullets pinged off the metal next to him. He dashed the small distance, grabbling the other latter to climb towards the second landing. Quickly negotiating the twist and turns he hoisted himself up the last staircase and over the wall to the roof. Looking over the edge he saw five hunters considering the same fire escape, only seconds away.

Taking a quick survey of the roof, he started towards the opposite wall, and without hesitation he put one foot on the wall and vaulted over to the next roof. Rolling when he landed he got up and started for the next house. When he made his second jump a bullet grazed his arm and he fell onto the next roof. Picking himself up, TK looked back at the other roof. The five hunters were right behind him and getting closer. He started forward and winced at the pain in his ankle. He must have twisted it when he jumped. Ignoring the pain in his arm and leg, he ran towards the end of the roof. The distance was longer and a low metal rail ran along the rooftop. Without giving it another thought he leaped across the gap. Grabbing the railing, his body slamming against the metal. He had no time to feel the pain. He swung himself up and over and took off running again.

He got to the end of the roof and noticed there was nowhere to go. The building next to him was taller and the roof could not be reached if he jumped. Looking behind him, he noticing the hunters were just getting over the railing. Just then he noticed a thick drainpipe running down the wall. Without another thought he grabbed on to the pipe and began the slow descent downwards. Halfway down a bullet hit the pipe above him, causing who knew what to fall over him. The only good thing was that the spraying garbage was making it hard for the hunters to take a clean shot at him. He quickened his movements when he heard a cracking noise. Without warning the pipe broke away from the wall and started to fall, taking TK with it. Unable to hold on any longer he fell through a glass window. Rolling on the dusty floor he quickly jumped to his feet. Wincing, he held his arm where he'd been grazed by the bullet, limping slightly as he hurried towards the exit. After making it down the stairs he opened the door and took off running down the street.

He didn't know how but he had managed to get out of town without another incident. He eventually found Liz in Fulger, who was beside herself with worry. Liz herself escaped without any injury, while he had to stay in bed for a week to deal with his numerous ones.

******

A small smile appeared on his face. _I better not tell Matt about that little adventure_. To tell the truth he hadn't talked much tonight. He was content to listen to all the other kids' stories. He answered a few things, he told about Liz and how she found him, and how he met Ajona. But in reality he hadn't given them anything to judge what type of person he was. _Maybe they just need more time_.

He wrapped his arms around himself as a soft wind blew past him. Time was something he wished he had more of. Once the sun rose, so would many new adventures. He would meet his real mom and dad and probably a hundred more people whom he couldn't remember. A shiver ran up his spine. What if they wouldn't accept him? He wasn't what you would call a perfect person; he had his faults. What if they sent him away? Where would he go?

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he thought of Matt. Matt wouldn't send him away. He had to believe that much. He used to lie on the sand for hours at night, looking up at the stars just imaging what his whole family would be like. Matt was nothing as he imagined his brother would be like. He was better. Matt was caring and kind, anyone else would have jumped down his back demanding to know what had happened while he was away. Matt stayed back and just listened to the old stories, casting considerate glances his way every few moments. Would he have grown up differently if he hadn't disappeared? He wondered what he was like before this whole mess started.

The sun was beginning to rise. Swinging his legs around, he sat on the floor on the deck. He would just stay out here a few more minutes, and then head inside so he wouldn't worry anyone. Closing his eyes he yawned. He would just rest his eyes, not sleep, for a few minutes.

*************

"TK!"

Rudely awakened by his name that shattered through the dullness of his brain, TK grumbled. He started slipping back into consciousness. _What all that yelling about_?

"TK!"

He opened one eye and peered around, getting his bearings. The sun was high in the sky, and he wondered why Liz would be yelling at him this early in the morning. _God knows she's not a morning person._

Closing his eye, he turned to his side ignoring the urgent call. He was too tired to deal with anything this morning. Liz could take care of herself, though her voice did sound lower than usual. That when he noticed he was not sleeping on a bed or sand but something hard. Snuggling into his shirt for more warmth he remembered he must have fallen asleep on the porch.

"Fallen asleep on the porch!" He yelled, and he scrambled to his feet. His mind finally registering all that has happened not even twelve hours ago. He had fallen asleep on the porch last night. Everyone must be worried about him. He gave himself a quick look to see if he was okay then hurried inside.

******

Matt was frantic now. He looked in all the rooms, worried that it had all been a dream. His screams had awoken the whole house. But he barely noticed he was too concerned about TK to give anyone much notice.

He had awoken only a while ago, excited to start the day with his brother. He turned expected to see him still sleeping in his bed, what he saw was an empty bed.

"TK!" He wasn't to upset until he had walked into the living room and noticed he was nowhere to be found. Fearing that he ran off, he frantically started to look for him.

"Matt, what's going on?" Tai stood in front of him a worried expression on his face.

"I can't find TK!" Matt sank to the floor. He couldn't lose him again. He couldn't go through all the pain again. He had just gotten him back.

"What's going on?" Matt turned quickly and felt a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. As TK knelt by him Matt quickly wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug.

After a few minutes Matt stood up pulling TK with him. He put two hands on his shoulders and shock him once. "Where the hell where you?" His voice was rougher than he meant it to be.

TK scanned the room and noticed concern on all his friends' faces. Guilt was building inside him as he turned to answer the question. "I went outside last night to get some air." Motioning to the door, he added, "I guess I fell sleep."

Matt let out a shaky breath, touching TK's forehead with his own. "I'm sorry I yelled." Giving TK a pat on the sounder he straightened up and smiled. "Just tell me next time okay?"

Smiling back, TK nodded. "Deal."

"Well now that were all up…" Sora said, "what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you, but TK and I have to see my parents sometime today," Matt said, moving towards the kitchen.

"He can't see your parents looking like that." Mimi steeped forward and circled TK, looking him up and down. "We have to go shopping first."

"Mimi…" Tai sighed "There are better things to do then shopping."

"Like what?" Mimi said innocently. "Come on, it will be fun, and besides your parents might be more relieved if their son looked somewhat normal."

TK, who had been silently listening, glanced down at himself. His clothes were different then his friends. "She has a point." All eyes turned towards him now. "Besides, Mom and Dad will probably never let me out of the house again. At least let me do some sightseeing before I become locked away for life."

Mimi eyes went back to Matt's with a pleading expression in them. Matt sighed. "Fine, but I have to get some money." He grumbled knowing he was defeated.

"I can pay for my clothes." TK said going into his pocket for his moneybag.

"No offense TK, but you're money is probably worthless here," supplied Izzy.

"You guys don't use gold as money?" As TK said this he spilled out thirty gold pieces from his pouch along with some jewels, which must have been worth a small fortune into Izzy's outstretched hands. "The jewels I can understand. Liz always thought they were pretty. She always asked to get paid with...them." He noticed his friend faces just then. Their eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of the sockets and some of their mouths dropped open.

"Izzy?" Davis began tentatively. "Are those things real?"

"If they are..." Izzy turned to TK. "We'll have to get them checked out to make certain, but this would mean that you, TK, are extremely rich."

Blinking TK looked at him confused "That's nothing. Liz had ten times that in her bag, but with the hunters I forgot to grab it." Turning he craned his neck to search out Ajona, when he spotted her he gave her a warm smile. "Ajona do you have anything."

At the mention of her name all eyes went to her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a similar bag. Walking over to Sora she poured out its contents into her hands. Sora peered down and gasped. In her hands were hundreds of tiny diamonds. She glanced back up at Ajona who just shrugged "Diamonds are a girls best friends."

Matt, who had been to stunned to talk, looked at TK and smiled. "Well, I guess you can buy your own clothes."

******

"Master… the gate… it's open."

"I know. Soon, very soon, I will get my revenge on those digidestined. They will pay for the trouble they caused me." The laugh echoed through the darkness, floating throughout the once happy place called the digital world.

"Gatomon, did you hear that?" whispered one of the two undetected intruders.

"I heard him, Agumon." The white cat hid in the shadows as Blitomon walked past them, not noticing the two digimon. "We have to tell the others, the war will start very soon and we have to be prepared."

"Don't worry Gatomon, we got our hope back."

To be Continued":

Well that was the Digimon I told you about. Don't worry the real action starts in the next chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay sorry for the delay, I hate writer's block. I want to thank Digicrazed for pushing me to continue this story. I also want to thank Sirenfox who helped me with the editing. Oh yeah before I forget I don't own digimon, I don't think they would let me. 

Chapter 6

Who ever thought of the idea of trains traveling underground had to be the biggest psychopath in the world. This was all TK could think about as the subway train sped down the dark tunnels. After spending the better part of the day shopping and sightseeing, the little group of thirteen decided to call it a day. Instead of his black clothes, he now wore regular bluejeans and a black shirt with a blue flannel shirt completing his appearance. He still wore his sunglasses but replaced his _kufuyah_ with a black baseball hat. Ajona walked away from the trip with a tan pair of cargo pants and a white midriff shirt. Mimi assured TK that his clothes looked great on him, although he did feel funny wearing them. 

They agreed to meet each other again in the park in one week, so that they could discuss the trouble in the digital world. Matt was determined to get him home so he could be reunited with their parents. Before they left Matt had called his father, asking him to meet him at his mother's house. Now all they had to do was ride through a very small tunnel in an even smaller train. 

_I am not claustrophobic. I am not claustrophobic._ TK repeated the phrase in his head as he watched the darkness pass him through the windows. Adjusting himself to get more comfortable on one of those plastic chairs, he peered over to see Matt giving him concerned glimpses. Ken looked about ready to fall asleep. Matt had explained how their mom had moved away after his disappearance; she now lived close to Ken's family, so Ken decided to travel with them. 

The subway train came to a stop a short while later to TK's relief. As the doors opened, Matt clamped onto his arm, almost dragging him towards a train station map. "Ken, this is where I get confused. What train do we transfer to?" Matt asked glancing up at the map. 

"From hear we transfer to A1," Ken answered while pointing to their location on the map. 

They were so absorbed in the map that they failed to notice six green eyes piercing through the darkness of one of the tunnels. A set of white teeth glistened in the darkness, with a poof of smoke, the eyes and teeth disappeared as if they were never there. 

"We should be there in about 10 minutes." Matt smiled as he tightened his hold on TK's wrist.

"Matt, I'm starting to lose the feeling in my hand," TK said, trying to pry Matt's hand off his own.

Matt looked down as if just realizing he was holding his hand. He let go as if burned and turned around to face him. "Sorry, TK. I just don't want you to get lost." There was still a lot of pain in his voice as he started to turn back around. 

"Matt." TK stopped him, "You are not going to lose me again." 

Matt turned around, giving him a small smile, which quickly turned into a concerned frown. "TK, are you feeling okay?" 

This caught the attention of Ken, who was also staring at him with concern. "You're as pale as a Bokomon."

"A what?" 

Matt smiled faintly and shook his head. "Never mind." He moved closer crouching down so he could look directly into his eyes. "If you're nervous about meeting our parents, don't be. Everything will be fine. I promise." 

That little reassurance went a long way, but it was not his parents that he was worried about at this moment. It was the fact that the train platform on which they were standing on was becoming more crowded by the minute. Not to mention that the walls and ceiling were beginning to feel as they were closing in around him. "I'm fine."

Matt and Ken both looked doubtful, but kept their opinions to themselves as they continued to walk down the path. As more and more people crammed into the subway, TK struggled with his breathing. _What ever you do, don't panic. You can handle being in a small underground tunnel. This is a piece of cake._ Just then the room began to spin. _Okay, that's a lie. I want out of this place. Now! _

A large man bumped into him, causing him to stumble into an elderly woman, who pushed him into his brother. "Matt, can we leave?" he begged. The faces around him started to blur as the walls continued to move towards him. He was having trouble breathing and the room was beginning to spin out of control. Without a word he started running towards a flight of stairs. He could hear his brother's frantic voice calling after him, but he didn't stop. He ran up the first flight and continued until he was safely outside in the fresh air. Once he felt the cool air on his face he calmed down and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths while he braced his hands on his knees. 

"TK! TK!" Matt's yelling was getting louder. He emerged a few seconds later with Ken right behind him. He frantically turned his head left and right until he spotted his brother a few feet away. Panting as he approached him, Matt pulled TK up by his shirt and stared down at him. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me!" 

TK looked up into Matt's eyes. A cold dread came over him as he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry." He was already messing things up; he went rigid as he waited for Matt's reaction. Instead of the punch that he was expecting to get he felt Matt pull him into a hug. Matt heaved a big sigh. 

"I'm sorry for yelling," Matt whispered into TK's hair. "I lost you once...I just can't go through that again." 

Tears welled up in TK's eyes but he quickly blinked them away. Matt wasn't mad at him, he was just upset. "I'm sorry, I won't run off like that again." With one last hug Matt pulled away from him and gave a small nod.

Ken placed a hand on TK as he walked around to face him "Remind me not to challenge you to a race. You're faster then you look." Ken giggled, then looked serious. "Now what happened down there?" 

"It was nothing," TK said as he walked over to a bench a few feet away. He sat down without looking up at the other boys. When he did Matt was standing above him, smiling down at him amusement in his eyes. 

"You want to know something, TK? As long as I can remember, you could never tell me a lie. I always knew when you were lying. You hated it." Matt leaned forward putting his hands on TK's shoulders, so that he was staring into his eyes. "It was your eyes, they told me everything." Matt pulled back and sat on the bench next to his little brother. "Do you know what? They still do." 

"TK we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Ken voice was filled with concern as he waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm claustrophobic." TK muttered.

"Your what?" Matt blinked a few times not sure if he heard him right.

TK blew a piece of hair out of his face then turned to Matt "I'm claustrophobic." Matt looked as if he was staring at him with a stunned look on his face. TK ignored it. "I've been living outside for the last two years of my life. I was either camping outside under the night skies, or inside a room with at least two windows in it. I can usually handle small places for a while, but I guess I just lost it."

"Is that why you slept outside on the deck last night?" Ken asked

"How anyone can sleep in a room without a window is beyond my comprehension." TK scowled.

Matt gave a little laugh then looked down the street. "Well I guess we can take a cab the rest of the--" 

A large explosion from below them swallowed up his words. A few seconds later fire exploding out of if the subway stairwells were they were just standing. Tortured screams could be heard coming from below, and were quickly silenced by another explosion. 

Then there was a cracking, tearing sound coming from the street a few yards away from them. They looked to see the streets being pushed up. More screams could be heard as people frantically tried to get out of the way. Telephone lines crashed towards the streets, while nearby cars turned over as the street continued to rise. Finally, in an explosion of fire and sparks, the road split and out of the smoke and darkness six pairs of green eyes glistened at the three children. The eyes rose up, revealing a huge beast never before seen in this world. 

The red beast grew as it slowly came out of the smoked blackness that was once a calm street. As the smoke cleared, the body was beginning to take shape. It was a beast that resembled a dragon, with three heads each with huge mouths, and teeth gleaming in the evening sky. Its red body was at least twenty feet tall and towered over the small buildings. As it emerged further into the street, two huge wings jutted out from its back. Its powerful tail swung, knocking down the side of a nearby building. It raised its three heads towards the sky and let out a soul-piercing roar, drowning out the frantic screams of the people below it. 

TK stared, frozen, as one of the creature's head turned and stared directly at him. The creature gave a slow smile. The other two heads, sensing something, turned towards his direction, each piercing its gaze on him. 

Then one of the heads laughed as it continued to look at the small boy. "You were supposed to be on the subway." The voice was laced with coldness, freezing his blood as the eyes burned his skin like fire. "Its doesn't matter. It will be more fun to kill you all here." That was the only warning they got as the beast's three heads lunged towards all three boys.

TK, who finally remembered how to move, dove towards the ground as the heads came within inches of swallowing him whole. Jumping to his feet, he saw that Matt and Ken had also escaped the first attack unharmed. He spotted a piece of debris by his feet. Snatching it up, he hurled it towards the monster striking one of its eyes. The Serpent yelled in pain, then focused its six eyes directly on him.

"Since you're the one who allowed us into this world, you should be the first one to leave it." The creature lunged at the boy, missing only because its foot was stuck in the hole. TK, who never let an enemy's misfortune stop him, took off down the road as fast as his legs would carry him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the demon had freed itself and was now pursuing him down the busy street. He also noticed Ken pushing Matt to the ground as the beast tail nearly avoided crushing them. Apparently he was the main target just then, not his brother and his friend as they were left in the distance. 

TK started to think fast. It was impossible for him to outrun it. The only thing helping him right now was that the streets were too small for the digimon to pass through easily.

"Digimon?" The memory snapped in his head_. That thing is a digimon? And I though hunters were bad._ Noticing a pipe along the road he scooped it up without slowing his pace. And headed towards what looked to be a park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt watched in horror as the digimon took off down the street after his brother. Without a second thought he started blindly after the two noticing, Ken right beside him. "Ken, what kind of Digimon is that?"

"I think it's called a Dreckomon. A mythological virus type digimon." Shaking his head as he jumped over the prone body of a man who was not lucky enough to get out if the path of the monster, he continued. "He's supposed to be a legion."

"Well that doesn't look like any legion." Matt looked around at the destruction the digimon was causing. Bodies littered the streets; buildings were falling over as the screams of the dyeing echoed in the city. He closed his eyes to the pain, he knew Blitomon was behind this. Was too much to hope that they could live in peace?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TK had reached a children's playground when he heard the digimon cry right behind him. Seeing a seesaw a few feet away, he ran to it and positioned himself on one end. I hope this works. He readied himself holding the pipe in front of him as one would hold a sword. 

The digimon slowed to a stop as he spotted his victim. His teeth were bared at the weapon in TK's hands. "Do you really believe you can stop me with that?" Three heads laughed as it took a massive step forward. "I will enjoy this immensely." With another step it slammed its giant foot down on the high end of the seesaw, catapulting TK into the sky. Opening all three mouths, it waited to swallow its prey.

In the air, TK adjusted his body, altering his descent. Instead of falling to certain death in the mouth of the digimon, he headed for one of the creatures' eyes. Using the force of gravity and his strength he plunged the pipe into the monster's eye. The creature screamed in pain as he shook his head, frantically trying to get TK off. TK held on as if his life depended on it; one slip and it would be certain death. 

One of the other two heads came towards him, trying to bite him. He moved just in time. The attack missed him, and the head bit the other digimon head, which was attempting to do the same thing from the opposite side. The Digimon screamed in pain for the second time and with one mighty swing of the head tossed TK off. TK dropped only a few feet but landed hard in a sandbox. 

Opening his eyes, TK struggled to rise, ignoring the pain in his head. Peering through the dust that was caused by his impact, he noticed the digimon closing in on him. The pipe was still lodged into the creature's eye, but this didn't stop the creature from turning towards him to take revenge. 

As he took the first step, a swirling vortex opened above the creature, sucking him up into the blackness of the void. "NO!" The dragon Digimon screamed as it fought against the pull. "I've run out of time." As his wings flapped desperately trying to free himself, all three heads tuned towards TK. "Hear me digidestined. This is only the begging. Soon my master will complete the spell and I will be back along with all the other digimon to rule this world. You will all die." The evil laugh still rang out as the digimon body was pulled into the vortex and disappears. 

TK fell back down on the sand, closing his eyes. _Digidestined? Spell? Master?_ He heard footsteps approaching him and he managed to get his eyes open to see Matt and Ken standing above him with concerned looks on their faces. 

"TK! Are you okay?" Matt knelt down by his brother as he began to look him over for any serious injuries.

"I think the sand softened his fall." Ken said, smiling down at him. "What you did back there was amazing."

TK gave a small smile, fighting the blackness that threatened to swallow him. "No offense, but I rather take on a hundred hunters then one digimon again." With that he closed his eyes and let the darkness come over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fools, do you think you can stop me? I am too powerful, and you pathetic humans will all die" 

"Just try it, you overgrown digimon." 

"Dying is too good for you. I will send you to another dimension. There you will know the true meaning of suffering." 

"Davis, move it!" 

The flash of light... the pain.

_"Blitomon!"_

~*~*~*~*~*

"No!" The scream vibrated through the room. TK was already sitting bolt upright as the remnants of his nightmare left his thoughts. He was breathing heavily and sweat dripped down his brow. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. Trying to get his breathing under control, he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a medium sized white room, with only the bed he laid in and a chair for furniture. He was relieved to find a large window. 

Finally relaxing enough, he lay back down and tried to remember the events of his dream. _That was not just a dream; those were memories coming back to me._ The door to his room being opened silently and a woman peering in interrupted his thoughts. She was an older woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. She looked so familiar, somehow. Her gaze was on TK the whole time, and hundreds of emotions seemed to be flowing through her eyes as she took a few steps towards him. 

TK lifted himself back into a sitting position as the woman came to his bedside. Her face was stained with tears, indicating that she had been recently crying. A single tear escaped down her cheek and landed silently on the floor. Neither spoke a word as she cautiously stepped closer to the bed and sat on the edge.

TK stared at the woman before him. She looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something about the eyes. Then the thought struck him: her eyes looked identical to his. _Could she be...?_

"TK?" The woman's voice cracked with emotion. "Honey, do you know who I am?" Another tear flowed down her cheek.

Feeling his own tears coming to his eyes, he quickly blinked them away. It was almost too much to hope that he was actually staring at his real mother. Tentatively he lifted his shaking hand to brush a tear away from her face. Closing his eyes he gave a silent prayer. _Please let me be right._ "Mom?"

"TK." With a soft cry she gathered him into her arms and let the tears flow. 

TK couldn't believe it. This was his mother, the woman who gave him life, and the one he would dream about when he was alone in the desert. She was no Liz, but few women were. Liz was and always would be his mother. But this was different; he couldn't explain it but somehow this felt right.

After a few seconds the door to his room opened again and a middle aged man stepped through. He had brown hair and eyes, and again the feeling of familiarity fell over TK. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly smiled. 

TK's mother looked at the man and smiled. "TK?" She swallowed and continued "This is your father. Do you remember him?"

_Father!_ In the two years with Liz he had never had a male role model. Liz many clients, but they had never counted since he never stayed long enough to speak to them. Matt had told him that when his parents divorced he had gone with his mother while Matt had gone with his father. Could the reason be that his father did not want him? He closed his eyes, banishing the thought from his head as his father approached the bed and sat down next to his mother. 

"TK?' Shock was still evident in the man's eyes. "Are you okay, son?"

"Dad..." He opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. He was still trying to talk when his father leaned down and wrapped him in his strong arms. Leaning his head on his father's shoulder, TK closed his eyes as a memory formed in his head. He remembered being embraced in these arms when he was younger. His father would hold him, rocking him gently until his fears were gone or the pain stopped. He looked up and stared into his father's brown eyes. "Dad…" Turning, he stared at his mother "Mom, I'm so...I'm so sorry." With that he broke down and cried in to his father's shoulder as he felt himself being rocked slightly. He finally felt safe; he had finally found his family.

~*~*~*~*~

Only a few hours had passed since TK had been reunited with his family. Barely forty-eight hours had gone by since he found out that he even had a family. He now sat back on an armchair, patting his father's arm, trying to calm him down. Matt, who was slowly stroking his mother's hand, was sitting on the hospital bed. His mother was still dazed and his father was pale as a ghost. _Well, how did you expect them to react to the stunt you pulled a few hours ago?_ He gave his brother a scowl across the room. Matt returned it with a weary smile. It wasn't really Matt's fault. He had to tell their parents why they had been in the hospital in the first place. TK just wished he had done it more subtly. _I can't wait to tell them about my life with Liz._ TK smiled as he remembered things he had done that would make his parents drop dead.

He was already cleared to leave the hospital as soon as he was ready. While he had been unconscious, Matt and Ken somehow managed to get him to the hospital, which was overcrowded with victims from the attack. Reports had indicated that their was over a hundred dead and more wounded. The whole subway section they were on had been completely destroyed, along with most of the street. If it hadn't been for his claustrophobia they might have been among the unidentified burned bodies in the subway. _Speaking of that.... _He got up from the chair and opened the window, taking in the fresh air. When he turned around he noticed the door slowly opening and Kari tentatively looking into the room. She smiled when he saw him and gestured for him to follow her. 

"I guess you have to go?" a woman said. TK turned to see his mother sitting up on the bed, looking down at her hands.

"Mom, we have to go. We're the only ones who can stop Blitomon." Matt stood up with determination on his face. 

"I know, it's just...I just got him back." His mother's voice trailed off and tears fell silently down her face.

"I don't remember much of my childhood." TK's quiet voice broke the silence. "If we're the only ones who can do anything we have to try. For the last few years I have had to sit back and watch as hunters ruthlessly slaughtered innocent people. I can't sit back and watch digimon do the same thing. We have to try; we can't just pretend that things will get better, because they never do." He looked up at his father, then at his mother. "I do remember that I love you both very much and that you feel the same way towards me. I didn't do a good job of it last time, but I give you my word that I will come home. After that if you want to lock me in my room for the rest of my life I'll understand. But for right now you have to let me go, you have to believe that we will not fail and I will be back this time."

His mother didn't say anything, just nodded. His father put an arm around him and gave him a tight hug. "Just be careful, both of you." 

"Careful is my middle name." TK laughed as he ran over to give his mother a hug, then headed for the door. He was halfway out when he turned back to the room. "Actually, I don't remember my middle name, but I'll be sure to ask when I get back.." 

Matt laughed as TK ran out. He turned to his parents. "Don't worry, I'll protect him this time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I still can't believe you survived that attack." Davis turned to TK. His eyes were wide with wonder. All the digidestined sat in Tai and Kari's house. They had to figure out what needed to be done, and time was running out.

"We were lucky," was all Ken said. He sat down on the rug in the living room. "We could have easily been killed, if not for TK's quick thinking."

Everyone turned to stare at TK, whose face was turning a slight shade of pink. "It was nothing. I got a lot of practice running from things that wanted to kill me." He turned his focus on Ajona, who gave a scowl and quickly turned away.

Izzy cleared his throat. "This confirms our worst fears. Blitomon is back."

Everyone grew quiet as the realization of what was said took hold in their thoughts. "What do you suppose we do?" Cody asked.

"We'll have to go to the digital world, and stop Blitomon for good." Tai declared as he jumped up from his sitting position. 

"That worked real good last time." Yolie's voice dripped with sarcasm and she sank deeper into the couch.

"Well we can't wait around here forever." Davis' voice rose as stood to stand by Tai, clearly backing him up.

"He might not be in the digital world," Izzy spoke up. This caused everyone to stop and stare at Izzy, who was busy with his laptop.

"Izzy, what are you saying?" Tai asked.

"I've been doing some scanning of the general area since the attack took place." Izzy never once lifted his eyes from the computer. "I have concluded that in timed implements, portals have been opening in this general area. The portals don't remain open for long, but in several instances, energy sources similar to digimon have escaped out of the portals." When he looked up he saw puzzled looks on all but Ken's face and heaved a heavy sigh. "In other words, Blitomon could very well be in this world."

"That doesn't make sense," Joe said. "Why would Blitomon be hear? Why wouldn't he combine our worlds like he originally planned?"

This time it was Ken who spoke up. "He might not be able to anymore. He used up a lot of his powers two years ago. He probably only has enough powers to send digimon to this world, though the portal." 

"In other words," said Davis, "He given up on combining our worlds and has settled with just trying to take it over." Davis clenched his fists as he paced the room. "We have to stop him."

"One thing doesn't make sense." Matt turned to look at Izzy. "Just before Dreckomon was about to kill TK, a portal opened up and pulled him in. He yelled something about running out of time." 

Izzy placed his hand on his chin as he thought about the problem "It could be that Blitomon doesn't have enough power to hold larger digimon in this world for extended amounts of time. If my theory is correct, Blitomon can only send smaller digimon through the gates permanently. Dreckomon's main reason for being here was probably to kill you three. If he would have succeeded we probably wouldn't have been able to defeat him." 

A shudder went through Matt as he remembered how close they had come to being killed by the dragon digimon. "We can't defeat him without our digimon." 

"We also have to find Blitomon," Sora added. "He could be anywhere out there, and the longer we wait the more digimon he can bring into this world." 

"I can figure out where all the portals opened," Izzy said, "but Blitomon probably won't be anywhere near them." 

"There's only one solution," Tai said. "We'll have to split up. The new kids will enter the digital world to retrieve our digimon. The older ones will head out to try to find Blitomon." 

"I don't know," Joe said. "It's going to be very dangerous. And we have no one to protect us." Joe glanced at the group. "We'll have to be very careful."

"This is the only way." Cody stood up from the chair. "Once we find our digimon, we'll come back, and with any luck you guys will have already located Blitomon."

"The more time we waste, the more powerful Blitomon is becoming." Tai added. "Don't forget, it's been two years since we fought him. He's probably stronger now then he was then." 

"We should leave right away," Yolie said, trying to quite the growing uneasiness that was rising inside her. "Who knows how long it will take to find our digimon. Izzy, we have to use your laptop."

"It's all ready to go," Izzy said placing his laptop on the table.

"Okay then let's go." Davis shouted as he pulled out his digivise.

"Wait!" TK called out. 

Davis almost tripped as he vaulted in front of the laptop. 

"What group am I in?" asked TK. 

Matt frowned. "I don't know, TK. You haven't recovered completely from your concussion. Maybe you should stay here." 

TK dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I've had worse. There was this one time when one of Liz's customers refused to pay, so he came after me with a knife and..." Looking up, he noticed that Matt had gone pale. "Lets just say I feel fine."

"Matt, we need him to defeat Blitomon." Tai gave his friend a pat on his pack. When Matt shook his head, Tai addressed TK. "You'll be going with the new kids to the digital world."

"Hey," TK smiled, "Maybe I'll regain some of my memories while I'm there." He looked at his brother, trying to cheer Matt up. He was rewarded by a small smile.

"Just be careful."

"You too." TK smiled, then turned back to the group. "I guess it's now or never."

"Wait!"

"Not again," Davis whined as he swung back to the group. This time it was Ajona who had stopped them.

"What about me?" Ajona asked as she approached the group.

"No offense, Ajona," Sora said, "But you're not a digidestined. You might get hurt." Sora crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping Ajona would give up.

"Oh, please," Ajona sighed. Sora frowned. _So much for that hope. _

"In case you forgot," Ajona added, "I almost took out TK who almost took out one of those digimon things. Besides, I think I can handle myself better then you can out there." 

"AJ has a point." TK spoke up, ignoring the death glare from Ajona, who still hated the nickname. "I would feel much better if she went with you guys to find Blitomon." 

For the first time Ajona turned and gave a huge smile to TK. "TK, that so sweet. You would feel better knowing that I was here to see to the safety of your brother and friends' lives." 

"Safety?" TK looked at her confused "No, I would feel better knowing that while you're with them you can't kill me." 

The smile on her lips vanished, replaced by a dangerous fire in her eyes. "When I get done with you, I'll carve you up so bad, you'd wish a hunter got you."

TK grinned, then approached AJ. Leaning forward he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You be careful too, AJ."

Scowling, she turned her back on him and left the room. "I think we had better go now," Kari suggested, grabbing onto TK's arm and dragging him towards the computer. Tai and Matt tried not to laugh as she did this.

"Okay guys, with any luck we should be back soon." Davis lifted up his digivise as the others five of them followed. "Digport Open."

To be continued:

Okay first let me say that things aren't always as they appear. For all you Takari fans out their wait until the next chapter. Like I said at the begging I haven't chosen couples yet so no yelling yet. Well in the next chapter more digimon more action and more suspense. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them up. It was because of them that I continued this story. The next one hopefully will be out soon. Until then.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7:

This chapter a short one but I hope you like it.As always I do not own digimon or anything related to digimon.

Chapter 7:

Gray colorless skies, land dead from the dying trees to the barred wastelands.The wind blew carrying the cries of the fallen as it passed.These are the images that the six travails encountered when they entered the gates.The digital world once full of life and hope was nothing more then a deserted black world.Shock and sadness was etched on each of the six children faces, Wearily the stepped farther in the nightmarish world.

"What happened?"Davis stared at a knotted dying tree, one of the few living things left.

"How could this happen?"Yolie was on her knees trying to find some form of life amongst the ruble.

Ken came up behind her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder."Don't worry I'm sure its not all that bad."

"Not that bad!"Davis exclaimed making a wide arch with his hand."Look at this place, everything's dead."

"Not everything our digimon are still alive."Kari voice wavering as she spoke."I just know it."

Everyone was silent as they gazed across the wasteland."I don't remember any of this."TK voice cut through the silence."I guess that's a good thing."

"Oh TK."Kari came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waste hopping to block out the cold that was growing inside her."I wish you could remember what it used to be like.It was so green so full of life.It was nothing like this."

"Blitomon did this."Cody voice was filled with anger his fingers curled into fists."Lets find our digimon.Blitomon won't get away with this."

"That the spirit Cody."Davis sprinted forward."The quicker we find our digimon the quicker we get Blitomon."

They walked in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts.Time didn't seem to matter as their feet moved without thought.Once in a while someone would stop only to close their eyes with a shutter and continue to walk.Each one knowing that this nightmare would forever be burned into their brains, a nightmare that when they closed their eyes at night they would see these images for the rest of their lives.

"Davis I think we should rest, we've been walking for hours."Yolie suggested though didn't make a motion to stop.

Davis looked ready to protest but stopped himself."Okay, but only for a while it's not safe out here."They walked a few feet coming to rest at a couple a big rocks.They remained in silence, no one gaining the courage to talk about what was around them.

Kari looked over to see TK staring at a rock yet not rely seeing it. Concerned she walked over to her best friend sitting down on a rock closer to him."Are you okay?"

He jumped a little but quickly recovered.Kari was surprised by the sadness in his eyes."I thought if I saw this place I would get my memories back."TK voice was no loader then a whisper."Once I had them back I could find out who I am."

"What do you mean?"

TK let out a load sigh lowering his head in the process. "I can't remember who I was.Was I a kind and gentle person?Loving and ambitious?Was I the type of person people could be proud of?"He raised his head pinning his fierce gazed on Kari."I can't help but wonder if I was evil or cruel, that I could hurt and kill people, that I was no better then Blitomon."

Kari gave a load gasp.Standing up she stared straight into TK eyes, her actions causing everyone to stare."You listen and you listen good Takeru Takeshi.Even in your wildest dreams you would never be anything familiar to Blitomon.Blitomon is pure evil.Look around you he did this.If you could even think that you are capable of this distraction.Your memory loss is not the only this wrong in you head."Letting a shuttered breath escape she continued more calmly then before."TK you are a sweet, gentle, sensitive worm hearted person.You're the type of person people want to be like.The type of person easy to love."

TK head snapped up and he noticed a pink tinge covering Kari's cheeks."I just hate not remembering you guys."

"Don't worry TK your memories will come back you have to give it time."Kari smiled hopping that she helped.

"Kari thank you for…for what you said."

"Don't worry TK, what are best friends for."Kari smiled as the wind caught his bags blowing them into the boys sparkling eyes.He would never change of that she would bet her life on.

A look of confession arose across TK's face as turned to the girl."Best friend?We were best friends?"

Kari's heart plummeted when she heard the few words.She closed her eyes turning away so that he could not see the tears pooled in her eyes._He doesn't remember me.__He doesn't remember what we once had.Kari stiffened as she felt two hands on her shoulder turning her around.When she looked up she saw TK staring down at her._

"Kari I'm sorry if I hurt you.Its just when I first saw you I had the feeling that we were closer then best friends.I don't know if it was true, but I know that I care about you a great deal. I would never wish for you to be in pain."He spoke with such warmth that she felt herself relaxing in his grip.The both remained quite content on the peacefulness that surrounded them."Your right about my memories. I already recovered a lot of my memory already.I just have to be patient."

Kari pulled him into a huge then backed away."Don't worry TK you'll get them back."Kari reassure herself, TK would get his memories back then he would remember her and everything would be back to normal.

"I guess we should get going, who knows what type of trouble AJ getting herself and the others into."Kari just stared after TK watching Davis and him talking while they walked with Yolie, Ken and Cody behind them.She would have to get TK memories back quickly, either that or keep Ajona away from him.With that thought she sprinted ahead caching up to the small group.If she had looked back she would have seen five pair of eyes following her, and an evil smile baring its teeth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guy's I think I see something."Cody's voice was laced with excitement.They had been walking for hours with no sign of visible life.Now as they ran up the cliff they saw what made the youngest member of their team excited.

Before them was a gigantic black castle.Small gargoyles and other ghostly figures decorated its walls.The clouds that were overhead were darker then they had been anywhere else, coursing no sunlight to pass through. 

"I don't think our digimon are in there."Yolie pivoted to leave "Lets keep looking someplace else." 

Ken grabbed her hand and led her towards the castle following the other digidestions."Don't worry Yolie I won't let anything happen to you."Tightening his grip on her hand she followed dazed by his words.

Davis stopped short, scanning left and right."Did anyone hear that?"

Everyone stopped eyes moving trying to listen for any bit of noise."I don't hear anything."Cody head never stopped looking."Its probably just your nerves."

"Hey what do you mean by that?"Davis asked defensively."My nerves are perfectly, I just thought...Look out!"

Everyone stumbled back nearly avoiding a huge tail.Looking up Ken saw a familiar digimon looking down at them."It's Dreckomon."

"So we meet again."Dreckomon head's surveyed the small group, the head with one eye stopped short as it spotted TK."This time you won't get away."

TK looked up at the huge beast a small smile playing on his lips."Well as to that let me just say this… Run!"Without pausing the group took off running towards the castle.A load fierce howl let loose behind them as the digimon chased after them.

Davis peered over his shoulder watching the digimon charge closer every second."We have to get to the castle or were dead."

"You don't have to tell us twice."Ken ran passed dragging Yolie behind him.

They ran towards the massive doors, only to discover that their ticket to freedom were locked.TK turned around seeing Dreckomon had caught up to them.His mouths raised in an evil smile."Now you die."

TK closed his eyes waiting to see his life pass before him.He doubted that a vortex could save him now. 

"Boom Bubble."

"Lightning Claw."

"V-Head Butt"

"Buzz Saw"

"Diamond Shell."

"Silk Thread."

Chancing to open his eyes TK saw six small digimon defending them against Dreackomon.Turning her saw huge smiles on the others faces.One small blue digimon ran up towards Davis."Davis are you ready?"

Davis pulled out his D3 pointing it at the blue digimon."All right, lets go."

Then there was a blinding light, TK had to shield his eyes from it's intensity.Through the noise of battle he could clearly hear."Veemon digivole to Exveemon."Once the light dimmed, TK noticed that a larger blue digimon had taken the place of the little one._What's going on?_

"Ken are you ready?"A small green worm like digimon had made his way to Ken side.

"Let's get him Wormmon."Ken repeated the action that Davis had done moments ago and the light shone bright but this time around the worm like digimon.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."

TK felt his moth touching the floor, as the little worm was replaced by a lager insect type digimon._I repeat.What going on?_

_"Vee Laser."_

"Spiking Strike."

The two digimon fought Dreckomon making the huge digimon back up away from the group.Ken ran over to Davis digivice held high."Lets finish this Davis."

The two digimon started to glow then were surrounded by a powerful light."Exveemon Stigmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon."

TK stumbled back, the two digimon had disappeared and an even bigger digimon took their place._Okay I don't even want to know what's going on now._

"Attack!"Davis yelled causing the digimon to fly towards Dreckomon.

Drecomon swung its tail but Paildramon easily avoided it."Desperado Blaster." As the attack hit Drecomon he let out a roar of pain then exploded in a showering of thousands of tiny black dots.

TK stared in wonder as Paildramon floated back towards the ground and turned back into the two small digimon.They then ran towards Davis and Ken who picked them up and hugged the little digimon.Looking around he saw that Kari had embraced a cat like digimon and Yolie and Cody were hugging a bird and shelled digimon._Are these the digimon they were talking about?_

"TK its you.Your okay."Turning to his name he saw an orange pig like digimon with wings growing out of its head flying towards him.

Scrambling back he collided into the door blocking any further retreat.The little digimon continued to approach him a small frown n his face."TK what's wrong."

"Get away from me."TK ran around the digimon stumbling to the ground as he did that.Crawling away from the digimon he backed into a solid form.Turning the best he could he saw a yellow dinosaur digimon standing behind him with five other digimon behind him.

"Hey TK what's up dude."The dinosaur like digimon reached towards him but TK stumbled back letting out a yelp in surprise.

"TK calm down."Davis ran over helping him to his feet."These are our digimon, they're not going to hurt us."

"Our digimon?"TK looked at the twelve creatures around him."But I thought they would be bigger?"

"What going on?What's wrong with TK?"Patomon was now on the ground his ears lowered as he looked at his digital partner.

Kari approached the little digimon and sat down by him giving him a comforting huge."Its okay Patomon TK has amnesia, he doesn't remember anything.He doesn't even remember me or Matt." 

"Patomon?"TK walked cautiously up to the little digimon."Your Patomon?"

Still confused about TK's lost of memories he shook his head."TK you don't know who I am?"

Shaking his head he lowered his eyes to the digimon."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.I thought...I thought...I'm so sorry."

Patomon walked forward placing a small paw in TK's hand."Don't worry TK, I forgive you."

Smiling TK cautiously picked up the digimon like it was a breakable antique and gave him a gentle hug."I'm going to remember you Patomon, I promise."

"Hey were are Tai and the others?"Agumon asked looking around the surroundings.

Davis eyes widened remembering that they needed to get home fast."Blitomon made it to our world.We think he's trying to take it over.Tai and the others are looking for him as we speak."

"We have to get back, there in danger without us."Gomamon waddled forward."We'll have to go back the way you came, its the only way."

"But it took us hours to get here.Isn't there a faster way?"TK noticed Davis smiling at the others as he approached him.

"Okay TS, were going to give you a quick lesion in Digivolving 101."Turning to the others he held out his digivise. "All you have to do is hold this up to Patomon and say Digi armor energize."

To be continued:

Wow a digimon story with digimon in it, what a concept.Well now the digimon are in the story the action is just heating up.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.The reason for this is a simple one I got lazy.I wrote it out, but I was to lazy to type it up.I know I'm bad.Well At least I put out two other stories along with this one, so I have an excuse, sorta.

I hope you liked this chapter please review, I'm still shocked that people actually like this story.Well until later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Before I go on I want to send my hopes and wishes to all the people still missing or hurt from the attacks on the nation.I just pray that the people affected will be able to get on with their lives and that something like this never happens again.

I want to apologies for the long wait.The next chapter is already done and will be out in a few weeks.I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope you continue.

As always I do not own Digmon.

Chapter 8:

Children ran around with smiles on their small faces, to dream the dreams that only they could.A young couple walked hand in hand as they strolled through a shady grove.All around them there were birds chirping and bells tolling the hour.None of them realized that the only thing standing in the way of world devastation were thirteen children and their twelve digimon.

"Izzy are you sure this is the right place."Mimi asked checking her surroundings.They were in a small alleyway behind two buildings.There was nothing dark or sinister that could have made her think an evil digimon was there recently.

Izzy finished putting his computer in his backpack."This is the spot all right.I double checked the coordinate."

"Well this is a dead end."Matt leaned against the ally wall."Now what?"

"We continue looking."Izzy started out of the ally."After that we look some more.Blitomon is here somewhere we just have to find him."

"I wish it was that easy, we can't use our digivises like we did with TK."Sora said following the group out of the ally."It not like he going to pop up and say 'hear I am'"

"No but maybe a Horumon will."Tai pointed to an alleyway were the ogre like digimon with wings had just run into.Without a sound the small group of six followed behind the old leader until they reached a door.

"I don't know about this Tai." Joe said.Cautiously he put his ear to the door listening for any sound."It could be a trap."

"We just can't stop now.This is the only clue we had all day."Tai straightened and tried the door.A quick look inside didn't produce any evidence that this was the hideout of Blitomon, to find that they had to search inside.

"This is too easy."Sora said peeking around Tai towards the interior of the room."I think Joe right.This has to be a trap."

"We don't even have our digimon."Joe continued the argument."Even if we find Blitomon we can't do anything about it.I say we wait hear until the others return."

Placing his hand on his chin Tai closed his eyes in deep concentration.Then with a quick snap of his figures he turned to address the group."Okay this is what were going to do.We just can't wait out hear for the other to come, by then the Horumon could be long gone.Will split up Matt, Sora and I will head inside while you guys say hear..."

"I'm going with you."Ajona spoke determinably interrupting the old leaders plan.

Tai looked at her cautiously."I don know Ajona..."

"Oh please if you think I'm going to be talked out of helping, you have another thing coming.I think I can take care of myself a little bit better then you."Straightening herself to her full height she continued."I have faced men with deadly aim, fought wild beast capable of killing in seconds, I even went up against TK."Sure she didn't come close to beating him but they didn't need to know that."Besides I told TK I'd look after you."

Knowing that he lost the argument the second he let her speck Tai nodded in surrender."Fine Ajona, Matt, Sora and I will go.The rest of you will survey the surrounding area.If anything bad happens get out of hear."

Mimi, Joe, and Izzy shook their heads."Just be careful, and get out if you see any signs of trouble."

Matt was about to enter the building when he stopped short."If the others arrive with the digimon, keep them outside.We don't want to give anything away."

Izzy shock his head."We will, just be careful."

They entered the building as quietly as they could.After making a sweep of the first floor they went to the second.There they heard the distinct sound of footfall on the stairs above them.Ajona cautiously looked up the stars to see for the first time the creatures known as digimon.This one she recalled Tai calling it Horumon It looked like a giant ogre with black wings protruding from its back.

"Should we follow him?"Ajona whispered once the creature was out of earshot.

"We have to be certain Blitomon's up there."Tai looked up the stairs."Just a little bit more than will turn around."The others nodded reluctantly but followed Tai up the stairs. 

"What floor are we on."Matt whispered as he wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand.

"Twentieth I think."Sora answered stopping to catch her breath."I think he's heading for the roof."

"If he fly's away we can't follow him."Matt looked back down the stairwell."I think we should leave.Will watch the building until the others get here."

Tai nodded in agreement, though he was reluctant to do so, he had to admit without their digimon they were not safe up hear on their own.Taking another look back at the door he followed the others down the stairs.

Before they even went down one flight Ajona stopped cautioning them to be quiet."I think more Horumon are on their way."Ajona started back up the stairs as she listened to the approaching footsteps.

"We have no choice we have to try the roof."Running back up Tai turned the handle hurrying everyone outside.Tai quickly took in his surroundings; they were behind a cement structure, which concealed their forms.Hearing the digimon opening the roof door Tai grabbed Sora by the shirt dragging her around the corner with Matt and Ajona following..

"Grand Burst" The Horumon attacked before anyone could blink.

The next thing Tai knew he was on the ground, the attack that was aimed for him flew overhead hitting the cement structure.Turning on his side her saw that Ajona had pushed him out of the way to safety.Struggling to get back on his feet he heard another attack behind him.Turning he saw Matt and Sora dodging the attacks of the other Horumon who had joined the fight.

"Grand Burst."One of the five Horumon fired his attack.They dodged it easily, but Tai knew they couldn't keep dodging them forever.

Ajona ran out from behind him jumped kicking a Horumon who was about to shout out another attack.The Horumon stumbled back and lashed out one powerful arm coming inches from hitting her._Remind me to kill TK after this is done.Ajona thought while dodging a Horumon._

Ajona was exhausted she was trying to help the others, at the same trying to help herself.Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand she ran and hit another Horumon while its back was turned."I know it's not fair to hit someone in the back.But in this case I'll make an exception."

She turned to see the others being backed up into a corner surrounded by Horumon.Before she could run to help a Horumon wing hit her in the side causing her to stumble backwards towards the ledge.Before she could gain her footing the same Horumon let out an evil laugh and pushed her off the edge.

*~*~*~*~

Tai never realized that he and the others were being pushed into a corner.He was to busy dodging attacks to even realize where he was.Every time he turned around he was either pushed at, or fired upon.They were in trouble and there was little he could do about it.Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ajona stumble towards the edge of the building.The Horumon held him back as he saw her fall over the edge.Screaming her name Tai tried desperately to get to her side._It's all my fault.I let everyone down._

"Rosetta Stone."

The explosion deleted one of the Horumon and scattered the rest of them.Looking up Tai saw Kari riding Nefertimon.

"Tempest Wing."Halsemon with Yolie riding him, yelled his attack deleting another Horumon

Tai took a second to see that the others had everything under control before running to the side of the building Ajona had just gone over._Please let her be all right.Trying to muster up his courage he took a deep breath and looked over the side.Letting it out in a great whoosh as he saw Ajona in the arms of TK riding on the back of Pegasusmon._

~*~*~*~*~

Ajona just closed her eyes waiting for the pain that would come when she hit the ground.She always pictured herself dyeing in a gunfight, or a great battle something more dramatic.It was more than upsetting to realize she would die falling off a building.Pushed by an oversized frog with wings.

_Why haven't I hit the ground yet?Maybe I was lucky enough to die before hitting?Felling the wind brush against her skin pushed all thoughts of her being dead out of her mind.Chancing to open one eye she saw that she was still in the sky floating somehow.Opening both eyes she saw why she was not dead, TK had caught her._

"TK!How?...Who?...What's going on?"She sputtered as she noticed for the first time that he was riding a flying horse.Starting to panic she struggled in TK's hold.

"Calm down Ajona, he's not going to hurt you."TK voice cutting through her panicked brain, once she stopped struggling he continued."This is Pegasusmon my digimon.Pegasusmon this is Ajona, you can call her AJ."

Before Pegasusmon could say anything Ajona turned her fierce gaze at TK."No he can not.My name is Ajona, not AJ."All the sudden her eyes widened."Oh no, the others.Their still up their we have to help them."

"Don't worry Ajona Yolie and Kari can take care of them."TK said looking her up and down."What matters right now is that you're okay."

Everything that had just happened a few seconds ago finally took its toll on her.She leaned back on TK letting her head rest on his shoulder.She had never come so close to death before.Sure she had put her life in danger, but nothing bad had ever come of it.She felt herself start to shack as she leaned closer into TK.She tried to reassure herself that she was okay, that she was safe.The only reply she got was an image of her brother lying dead in a pool of his own blood._Is that going to be me someday?_

Feeling Ajona start to shack TK pulled her close wrapping his arms around her.Seeing the others stating to assemble on the ground he motioned Pegasusmon to descend.Once on the ground TK climbed off Pegasusmon with Ajona safely in his arms.

Pegasusmon dedigivolved back into Patomon and floated up to look at Ajona."TK is she okay?" 

"She'll be fine in a minute Patomon.She just had a bad scare."TK smiled trying to reassure the worried digimon.

Hearing hurried footsteps he turned to see the other digidestions and their digimon."TK is she okay."Tai asked as he saw the curled up Ajona in his arms.

TK felt Ajona hold on him tighten as her shivers increased."She's fine Tai, just give her some space."He knew that Ajona hated to show any weakness, but she probably had one if not the biggest scars of her life today.He remembered being just as scared after his near death experience in the Forbidden Zone.She just needed time to calm her nerves and reassure herself that she was okay.

He needed time to do the same thing.When they had come trough Izzy computer he had learned quickly that Ajona, and the others had followed a digimon inside the building.Before he could even suggest they go in after them, they had heard the attack start above them.He had barely gotten into the air with Pegasusmon when he saw Ajona fall off the building.He shuttered as he realized just how close he came to losing her today. 

"I think we should head to my place."Tai said giving a worried glimpse over to Ajona."We need to rethink how were going to find Blitomon."

"I know this is a bad time to say this, but I think the roof attack was a trap."Izzy looked up towards the roof."Blitomon knows were after him and he wants us dead."

"Hey now that we have our digimon nothing can stop us."Davis spoke up trying to give the group a little hope."Veemon can kick that oversized digimon any day."Smiling down at his digital partner."Right Veemon."

"Just let me at him."Veemon pumped his fists in the air."I'll teach that digimon to mess with us."

TK felt Ajona start to pull away from him as she calmed down."Are you okay?" TK asked quietly as he lowered her to her feet.

Nodding her head she took a deep breath."I'm fine, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Still not sure if she could walk on her own he placed an arm around her waist."Should we take you to Sora so you can lie down?"

"No, I'm fine."Letting out a shaky breath, she smiled up at him."So was your day as exciting as mine?"

Letting out a short laugh he let go of her."I'd like you to meet Patomon, he's my digimon."TK pointed to a small orange digimon that was sitting on the ground next to him.

"Wait I thought Pegasusmon was your digimon."She asked looking down at Patomon.

"Pegasusmon is Patomon.At least that what I gathered from my short class in digivoving 101."

"Well Pegasusmon, or Patomon or who ever you are, thank you for saving my life."Scooping the digimon into her arms she gave it a little kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome."Patomon said already turning bright red.

Ajona laughed as she put the embraced digimon back on the ground. She then grew sad, as she turned to TK. "You didn't get your memories back."

It wasn't a question, but TK still shook his head."No, maybe I'll never remember my past."

Ajona tentatively reached out to push a strand of hair away from his eyes."Don't worry TK you'll get them back.You can't give up hope."

"Hey they don't call be the digidestion of hope for anything."TK locked his eyes with Ajonas before continuing."Besides I'm starting to realize that the past isn't as important as right now."

Ajona took a nerves swallow as she continued to stare into TK deep blue eyes. "What's so important about right now?"

"Because right now, I just realized how much I..."

"Hey guys are you coming or not?"Davis voice interrupted them as they swung around to see him tapping his foot in restlessness.The rest of the digidestions who they had completely forgotten were also staring at them.

"Sorry Davis I was just telling AJ, that she owes me yet again."Walking over to the other he noticed his brother smirking down at him._He can't always know when I'm lying can he?Chancing to look back up he realized that he could._

Ajona rolled her eyes."What I owe TK is a punch in the nose.I could have handled those digimon just fine if I had my weapons."

"Okay you two."Matt said shacking his head at the two arguing teens."You can kill each other after we get home.I don't know about you but I'm ready to drop."

"We can't drop yet."Tai said as he started back to his place."We still have to deal with Blitomon.After that I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a long vacation."

TK stole a glance at Ajona as they walked back to Tai house.He meant what he said; the past didn't matter anymore.What mattered now was his future.His future with his family, his friends and maybe most important his future with the person he loved.

Okay no flames, remember TK still hasn't gotten back his memory yet, so no yelling at me about couples.By the way I still hate names, not only humans but digimon too. I really should just take a name from one of the known digimon , but I'm too lazy. If any of the names I use are real names of digimon, I don't care.Like I said the next chapter is done I'm just editing it.


	9. chapter 9

Okay sorry for the long wait, I originally finished this chapter three weeks ago but then I decided to add on to it 6 pt 8.15 pt 2 2 

Okay sorry for the long wait, I originally finished this chapter three weeks ago but then I decided to add on to it.  I hope you like the changes, not that you would notice the changes in the first place but…Wait a minute where was I?  It's almost done two or three more chapters to go that is if anyone wants me to continue this.  And as always I do not own digimon.

 Chapter 9

            "Liz are you happy with what you do?"  A fourteen-year old TK asked as he walked towards the next town.  That day like all the others was extremely hot, already perspiration formed on his brow.  Looking over he saw the one person in this world that he cared for above all else.  The one person he would lay down his life without thought.  

            Liz looked over giving him a lop sided grin.  "It's the only thing I can do."  

            TK hesitated, "But do you like it?"

            "Why the sudden interest in my job?"  Liz asked one brow raised.  

            He knew she had side steeped the issue.  Eventually he would lean to simply ask Liz a direct question instead of being subtle about it.  _Here goes nothing.  "Why do you do it?  Why do you continue to sell yourself?  You have enough money to settle down and I don't know open a shop or something."_

            Liz stooped walking he thought she was going to yell instead she bent over and lost herself in a convolution of laughter.  Once calmed down she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.  "TK can you really see me settling down, let alone opining _a __shop?"  _

            Lowering his eyes so he couldn't see her eyes, he continued walking.  "It's just...you can't be happy doing this sort of thing."

            "What?"  She asked walking after him.  "Walking in the desert with you."

           "No!"  TK turned around fixing his gaze on her.  "Selling yourself for a living, sleeping with people who don't give a crap about you."  TK regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth.  Liz had giving everything for him, and here he was lecturing her on how to live.  "I'm sorry Liz just pretend I didn't say anything."

            Continuing on the same path they had been walking before this stupid conversation started TK tried to forget he even asked the question.  Not taking more then a few steps TK felt a pair of arms turning him around.  Looking up he saw Liz smiling warmly at him.  "TK, I'm a big girl now I've been doing this kind of thing since I was seventeen."  _That surprised him, "It's just a job TK, theirs nothing more to it then that."_

            He continued to stare into her warm eyes. He really should just let this drop but something kept on nagging him to continue. "But don't you want to find someone to settle down with?  Someone to love?"

            For the first time since this conversation started Liz stooped smiling and her eyes took on a hint of sadness.  "I was once in love."            

            TK was about to speak when he noticed Liz watching the desert, lost in her thoughts.  "I had just lost my family from an attack on the caravan we were travailing with.  I had no money and no place to live I was desperate.  It funny how fate sometimes hits you when you least expect it."  

            Liz started to walk still lost in her thoughts.  "The first man I approached was a rich merchant.  He was older but handsome with midnight black hair and the greenest pair of emerald eyes you'd ever seen.  Instead of taking me to the nearest bed, he took me to his home.  I spent the best three years of my life with that man."  They walked in quiet for a long time, Liz lost in her own memories and TK trying to absorb it all.  After a while Liz spoke again.  "I still remember that day.  We were taking a late afternoon walk when we were attacked by a group of thieves.  I managed to escape but..." TK heard the sadness in her voice, just as much as he could feel her pain.  "TK I know you don't like what I do, but I not ready to settle down."

            TK nodded he wouldn't like Liz choices, but he now understood a little more about her.  "Liz how did you know you were in love?"

            Liz smile came back on her face as her eyes lit up with laughter.  "Oh do you have a girlfriend I haven't heard about?"

            TK laughed, happy to have Liz her old self again.  "How can I have a girlfriend when you don't let me anywhere near one."

            Liz laughed harder, once calm she gave him a warm smile  "He was the only person in the room."

            "What do you mean?"

            "TK one day you going to fall in love.  Don't roll your eyes.  Anyway you're going to fall in love and when you do she'll be the only person you'll see in a room filled with people"

            "The only person in the room."  TK repeated the words as Liz started to fade away.         Blinking TK found himself inside a small but familiar room.  Boxes were stacked around and in the center stood a six-year old version of himself with his real mother. 

            "Mommy why can't we live with daddy and Matt?"  The little version of himself asked his mother.

            "I'm sorry sweaty, but your father and I can't live together anymore."  His mother said while kneeling down beside him.

            "You don't love them anymore?"  His younger self asked on the verge of tears.  

            His mother wrapped him in her arms.  "TK I will always love you and Matt."

            "What about daddy?"  His younger self-mummer into his mother shirt.

            "I think I will always hold you father someplace special in my heart, but he just wasn't the only man in the room."

            "What do you mean?"  

            His mother stood up and pushed a hand through his disheveled hair.  "I'll explain when you're older."

            The room grew dark, when he could see again he was standing in a large ballroom.  Beautiful dressed men and women glided across the ballroom floor.  Music and laughter filled and warmed the air.  One by one the couples dancing and the people on the sides started to fade then disappear.  Soon there was only one other person left in the room beside him.  Her white gown made it seem as if a holy light surrounded her.  He hair was arranged that it spilled across her shoulders, looking up their eyes meet and held.  He felt himself moving forward as she moved towards him in a slow peaceful pace.  They never stooped until they were standing together in the center of the room.

            Her eyes twinkled with happiness and love.  "You're looking handsome today TK ...TK!"

*~*~*~*~*~*  
            

            "TK!"

            TK bolted upright with a start; _it had all been a dream.  Trying to catch his breath he realized that he was in his room.  After the digidestin meeting at Tai house, it had been to late to do anything. Deciding to call it a night Matt took him to his mother's house before going home to his fathers.  Still trying to relax somewhat, he noticed Patomon sitting on his chest his eyes wide.  "Patomon what's wrong?"_

            "TK, you have a visitor."  Patomon voice was quiet, but TK didn't notice the tinge of fear in it.

            "Patomon I was having a good dream."  Pulling the blanket over his head he snuggled back into bed.  

            "TK I think this guy really wants to talk to you."  Patomon grabbed the blanket in his mouth dragging it down.

            TK sat up holding his digimon in his hands.  "Just tell him to..." That's when he noticed his so-called visitor.  He was a large black skeleton like digimon naked except for the red cape draped across his shoulders.  In his hands he held a large saber pointed right at them.  "Make himself at home. Who is he Patomon?"

            Patomon moved closer to his partner trying to protect him.  "His name is Cadavermon, he's an ultimate digimon whose attack is dagger strike."

            "You are to come with me."  Cadavermon saber drew closer as he spoke the words almost elegantly.  Even though he was a skeleton his voice and actions reminded TK of a grand knight.  

            "What makes you think I'll come with you?  Come on Patomon teach this guy a lesson."  TK said growing confident.

            Patomon shifted uncomfortably.  "Um...TK your digivise is on the dresser across the room."

            TK blinked at Patomon then turned towards his dresser across the room then back at Patomon.  Turning towards Cadavermon he gave a brilliant smile.  "Teach this guy a lesson in manners.  I can't leave without putting cloths on.  I'll be right with you."

            Sliding off the bed he hurried to where he had dumped his cloths.  When he was sure Cadavermon wasn't paying attention he whispered to Patomon.  "If I get my digivise can you take him?"  

            Patomon shifted uncomfortably again his eyes pleading as he stared up at his partner.  "Um...No"

            "What!"  Turning quickly he noticed his shout went unnoticed by Cadavermon.  Lowering his voice he starred at Patomon.  "Why not?" 

            Patomon lowered his eyes so he couldn't look at TK.  "He a very powerful ultimate.  Even if I could digivolve to that level I might not be able to beat him."

            "This is just great.  I finally get a digimon to protect me and it can't protect me."  Jerking on his cloths he all but forgot Cadavermon who was glaring at him with an amused expression on his face.  He searched quickly for his hat then walked towards his now useless digivise. Grabbing it forcefully off the dresser he turned to Cadavermon "Well what are you waiting for were ready."

            Cadavermon mouth curved into a small smile as he stared down at TK.  Without a word he walked towards the far end of the room and faded trough the wall.  TK picked up Patomon holding him firmly in his hands.  "I wonder if we should follow."  Before Patomon could reply the wall exploded in a sandstorm of debris.  Coughing from the smoke TK looked up to see Cadavermon floating trough the remnants of the wall.  "Well I don't have to worry about my claustrophobia now."

            Patomon squirmed in TK arms.  "TK are you sure about this?"

            "No."  TK felt a shiver run down his spine.  "If he was going to kill us though, he would have done it already.  At least I hope so."

            "Come."  Cadavermon motioned them forward with one of his bony hands.  

            Walking forward to peer out into the street TK noticed several bystanders looking up in shock.  Summoning up all his courage he addressed Cadavermon.  "So should Patomon digivolve or should we just walk."

            Before he knew it Cadavermon shot forward and was holding him and Patomon securely in his arms.  "This is strangely comfortable."

            Taking off into the sky he heard a heart-stopping scream.  "TK!" Looking down he saw his mother staring after him in horror.  

            His gut twisted at the sight of his mother anguish.  "Don't worry mom I'm just going with this evil digimon for a bit.  I'll be back by sunrise.  Don't wait up."

            "No don't.  Come back."  He saw his mother sinking to her knees crying into her hands.  _I'm sorry mom.  I promise, I'll come home this time._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            In no time at all they where set down in a small field outside the city.  Cadavermon moved back then bowed in respect.  "Good luck brave worrier."  TK couldn't tell but it looked like Cadavermon was reluctant to leave.  But then in a blink of an eye Cadavermon flew away disappearing into the night sky.

            Holding Patomon close he surveyed his surroundings.  Thick trees shot up towards the sky covering him in a blanket of darkness.  No sounds could be heard, no birds, or crickets just silence.  Feeling himself start to shack he moved to leave.  "Now what?"

            "Now you talk to me."  The evil voice floated through the air settling like ice water into his veins.  

            Turning around TK knew at that moment what true fear was.  "Blitomon."

            Stepping into the little light provided by the sky, TK saw Blitomon was not as different from when they last fought him two years ago.  

_Strange that he would remember that._

He was smaller the same size as an adult human with the same pale skin and dark hair.  His eyes though seemed darker more evil in nature; they seemed to bore into ones sole, killing you from within.  Two black serpent wings protruded from his back, they folded as he stepped closer to his prey.  "I'm flattered you remember me."  He smiled causing TK to shack once again.

            With more courage then he thought he possessed TK stared straight into Blitomon eyes.  "What do you want?"

            "To kill you."  Laughing he grabbed onto TK shoulder stopping his escape.  "Not right now.  For now I want you to give a message to those other children."  Releasing him he laughed as TK stumbled.

            "What message?"  TK spoke calmly as his heart seemed to accelerate.

            "So brave."  Blitomon stared down at him a sneer starting to tug at his lips.  "But what do you expect from the child of hope.  I remember you two years ago, you were their hope."  Blitomon practically spit out the words.  "I wanted to kill you personally.  I wanted you to watch as I ripped out your heart, then collapse to the ground as it continued to beat within my hands.  But you...you took the hit for that...that boy.  You took away my one pleasure."

            TK was literally shacking, he tried to remain calm but his palms were sweating and his legs were about to give.  His anger was the only reason he could keep staring Blitomon in the eyes.  Blitomon drew back his gaze still locked on TK.  "You will tell the other children that the final battle will take place in three days, back were it all started."     

            Wetting his dry lips TK spoke.  "You want us to go back to the digital world."

            "Three days."  His wings stretched out and started to flap, causing dirt and garbage to blow around him in a dust storm.  "Three days."  When the wind died he opened his eyes to revel that Blitomon was gone, back into the darkness that was called the night.  

            Dropping to his knees TK took several deep breaths trying to calm himself.  Patomon moved in his arms.  "TK I can't breathe."

            "Sorry Patomon."  Releasing his grip Patomon flew out of his hands.

            "TK are you okay your shaking."  Patomon voice was filled with concern as he settled on his partner's head.

            "I'll be okay in a minute."  More calm now he stood, "What are we going to do?"  .

            "We have to get back to your mothers place, she'll be worried."  Patomon voice was steady.  "We also have to call the others."

            TK laughed a little.  "I don't know about you but I have a feeling that they'll already be there once we get home." Hearing Patomon laugh he turned around somehow the wooden area seemed brighter now.  "Um...Patomon you wouldn't happen to know where home is?"

            "No, I thought you did."  Patomon moved to get more comfortable on TK's hat.

            TK smiled at his digimon he couldn't have made it through his conversation with Blitomon without him.  He was eternally grateful to have a friend like him.  "Remind me again why I keep you."

            Patomon laughed.  "I keep your head warm."

            TK laughed feeling ten times better than he had been a minute ago.  "Right.  Okay Patomon which way should we go?  You having the higher view and all."

            "Okay I say...right."

            "Right it is.  Um...do you remember the house number by any chance."  TK said as he started out of the glen.       

            Patomon started to laugh then.  "It shouldn't be that hard to find. All we have to do is look for the apartment with the hole in it."

            "Now why didn't I think of that?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Why are we sitting around here doing nothing?  We have to look for him."  Kari paced back and forth inside the Takeshi living room.  The police had left a few minutes ago claming the explosion was the result of a group of kids.  Miss. Takeshi never mentioned that her son had been kidnapped by an evil digimon; she knew the police wouldn't have been able to do anything.  When TK had disappeared she had raced to the phone to call her ex-husband and son hoping that they could do something.  Two hours later all the digidestions, and their digimon were sitting in her living room trying to figure out what to do.

            "Calm down Kari, will find him."  Gatomon tried to reassure her partner.  

            Matt stood abruptly.  "Izzy can't you find him." 

            Izzy who was busy typing on his computer turned it off.  "I'm sorry Matt.  You know as well as I do that the tracking mechanisms on our digivises don't work very well in this world."

            Swinging around Matt punched the wall.  Ignoring the pain that throbbed in his hand he slid to the floor in anguish.  "I just got him back."

            Tai walked over to him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "We didn't go through all this trouble to lose him now."

            Gabumon shook his head agreeing with Tai.  "Yea Matt what would TK say if he saw you like this."

            Matt let out a shaky breath.  "Thanks guys.  We just have to find him."

            "Don't worry Matt will find him."  Gabumon reassured his partner.

            Ajona jumped out of her seat.  "Lets stop all this feeling sorry for ourselves and comb the city.  We won't stop until we search every crevice every ditch.  For all we know he could be hurt or dead he could be..."

            "Hi guys."  Ajona turned quickly seeing TK walking through the door Patomon sitting on his head.

            "Coming trough the door.  TK!"  Ajona throw herself into his arms the impact causing him to tumble to the ground.  Pulling herself away from him she looked him up and down making sure he was okay.  "You jerk."  Lifting her knee she made contact with his groin causing him to double over in pain.  "How could you be so stupid? Running off in the middle of the night with a digimon you didn't even know.  Not bothering to tell anyone where you were going, you could have been killed.  Worrying your mother like that, you have got to be the most thoughtless, incompetent jerk."  Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him again.  "I'm so glad your okay."   Standing up she kicking him slightly with her foot and turned to glare down at him.  "Don't you ever do that again.  What do you have to say for yourself?"

            "Besides that fact that I'm never going to have kids, not much."  TK positioned himself so that he was on his knees.  

            "You are such a..." Turning Ajona marched back to the chair she was sitting in before and sat down refusing to look at him.

            Matt didn't know if he should laugh or cry, as he watched the seen between TK and Ajona.  He instead ran over to TK enfolding him in his arms as if never wanting to let him go.  He felt his mother and father next to him as they embraced their two children happy that they were all safe.

            Once everyone was settled down, Matt turned to his brother.  "TK what happened?"

            TK gave a small smile.  "Blitomon just wanted to say hi."

            "What!"  Matt closed his eyes and briefly lowered his head into his hands.  "That's it call and ambulance.  I need to be placed in a padded room."

            "Matt are you okay?"  Gabumon asked.

            "No I'm not okay."  Turning he stared at TK.  "You could have been killed.  Did _that ever accrue to you?"  _

            "That's not important right now."  TK started.  He didn't want them to get more upset then they already were.  "The important thing is that Blitomon gave me a message.  He said that we have to meet him in the digital world in three days for the final battle."

            "This has to be a trick."  Tai walked across the room pacing in thought.  "Blitomon is up to something."

            "But what?"  Davis piped up.  "If we don't go then who knows what might happen."

            Joe leaned down further in his seat.  "I think I'm going to be sick."

            TK leaned away from him.  "Please don't get sick on me again.  The last time on the way from camp was enough."

            "I forgot about that."  Joe adjusted is glasses, then stopped to stare at TK  "You remembered."

            Everyone eyes turned to TK whose eyes widened.  "I remember."

            "TK?"  Patomon approached his partner carefully.

            TK smiled picking his digimon up in his arms and swinging him.  "I remember.  I remember it all.  Tai and Matt fought all the time in the digital world.  Ken was the digimon emperor.  Davis is a jerk."

            "Hey!"  Davis protested.

            "Sorry Davis."  TK hugged Patomon close.  "It's all coming back.  My memories are coming back."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            TK woke up with the sun on his face, and the cool breeze blowing through the open widow.  It was nice to wake up and not have an impending disaster looming overhead.  Opening his eyes he surveyed his brother's room.  Matt's bedroom as a whole was the same as it has been years ago.  Of course that was before he'd lost his memory, before he had changed.  He had once been so happy so cheerful nothing seemed to bother him.  What did Blitomon say he was the group's hope?   

            _Was he still?  _

            He knew that the digidestions wouldn't quit when they meet Blitomon in two days but something just didn't feel right.  Tired of dwelling on it, he tossed back the covers and starting putting on his cloths.  As another gust of wind blew through the open window it reminded him of all the desert night he had spent outdoors.  He couldn't remember how many nights he had sat up with Liz watching the stars as they shined in the sky.  

            _Would he ever be able to do that again?  _

            Matt had complained the night before saying that they were both going to catch phenomena.  Of course if they had stayed at his mothers house it would have been worse after all there was a large hole in his bedroom wall.  

            He didn't really care were he slept he just wanted to sleep.  He had been riding an adrenaline roller coaster for the last couple of days, and was ready to collapses.  Of course he wouldn't have minded collapsing in the park where he'd meet with Blitomon the night before.  On the walk back to the apartment he realized just how much he'd missed his daily walks through the desert with Liz.  He also realized how much he missed his old life, sure he hated stealing and cheating at every turn, but it was who he was.  

The question came back again was he the TK who had grown up steeling and cheating in the desert? Or was he the same person he had been before, the TK who had helped save this world?  

            Matt walked into the room just as he'd finished dressing.  "Good morning Matt, Sleep well?"

            "I always sleep well with ten extra blankets on me."  Walking over he gave TK a lopsided grin.  "We have to get you new cloths, or at least wash these."  Pointing to the clothing that he had worn since getting there.

            Tugging his hat on he turned to Matt.  "I don't know why.  I only had two pairs of cloths with Liz, since we had to travel light. As far as cleaning is concerned their not that bad.  Remember I lived in a desert water was too rare to waste in on cleaning cloths.  Besides I have other things to worry about."

            An evil smile crossed Matt's lips.  "Would one of those things happen to be Ajona?"

            TK didn't even try to hide the blush he knew was spreading across his face.  Instead of answering he went to wake up his digimon.  "Patomon wake up, I want to carry on an intelligent conversation with someone."

            Patomon grumbled something before settling down deeper into the blankets.  _Traitor._

            "Come on TK with you getting back your memories it could be like old times."  Matt smiled.  "Talk to me."

            TK chuckled "I seem to remember not telling you who I liked years ago.  I'm not about to tell you now."

            "You don't have to tell me.  It obvious the way you look at her."  Matt sat on his bed patting the spot next to him.  "Come on talk to me."

            TK hesitated but then sat next to him.  "I want to talk to you about something, but more important then girls."

            Matt lost his cheerful smile.  The one good thing about Matt was he knew when to be serious when the time called for it.  "What's wrong TK? Did Blitomon say something else to you that you didn't tell us?"

            Shaking his head he noticed his brother relaxing somewhat. "Do you think that...am I..." TK let out a heavy sigh he just didn't know how to ask.  Lucky for him Matt must have realized what he was asking.

            "When I first saw you I have to admit that I was surprised by your maturity."  

            TK raised a brow "Maturity?"  

            "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words for your changes.  But you have grown into something that I am not ashamed of."  Putting a comfortable hand on his shoulder he continued.  "You're strong and trustworthy and though you changed on the outside, you haven't changed on the inside."

            "But I have changed..."

            "No you haven't."  Matt interrupted "The shape of who you are may be more square then circle but it doesn't change who you are."  

            "Thanks Matt."  TK said not completely satisfied.

            The devil own smile crossed Matt's face as he looked at his brother.  "Now, why don't we talk about this thing with Ajona."

            TK gave him a questionable look and he picked up his still sleeping digimon.  "What thing about Ajona?"    

            "Come on TK I'm your older brother I can help you with women."  Matt said following TK and Patomon out of the room.

            TK chuckled then turned around to face Matt.  "I lived with a prostitute for the last two years of my life.  I don't need advice, in fact if _you need advise you come see me."  With that TK walked out the door leaving a stunned Matt in his wake._

            "TK wait what do you mean you know a lot about women?"  Matt shouted taking off after his little brother.  "How much is a lot?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So it's settled then."  It was mid afternoon and all the digidestions and digimon were at Tai and Kari house again.  Izzy rubbed his chin as he walked around the small room.  "Will go into the digital world tomorrow and try to get the drop on Blitomon."

            "He won't know what hit him."  Davis cheered as he gave the group a reassuring smile. 

            "I think it would be a good idea if we go home and get some rest."  Joe pushed the frame of his glasses higher on his nose.  "It's going to be a long and hard day tomorrow and were leaving early."  Everyone nodded each one realizing that Joe was silently telling them to spend some time with their families.  It might be the last time they would see them.

            "So will meet here bright and early tomorrow morning."  Ajona voice broke into the group thoughts.

            "You're not going."  Everyone turned, not surprised that it had been TK who had said the words.

            "Oh yes I am, and you can't stop me."  Ajona stood daring TK to contradict her.

            Everyone was silent, as they watched TK standing up to meet Ajona challenge.  "You can't go.  It's going to be dangerous, and I don't have the time to baby-sit you."

            "Baby-sit!  I don't need your help Takeru Takashi, I can take care of myself."  

            "You've done a great job of that so far."  TK voice began to rise as he took a menacing step towards her.  "Have you already forgotten falling off the roof of a building?"

            Ajona backed up. "I was surprised."  Her voice was week but then she turned to TK and her eyes lit up with rage.  "If it wasn't for me you would be three digidestions short.  I was the one who keep those toad things at bay until you arrived."  

            TK turned around quickly. This wasn't going to be easy; Ajona was the most stubborn person he knew.  He had to stop her from coming along with them; she didn't realize how dangerous the digital world could be.  Without a digimon to protect her she could be killed.  "Why do you want to come along anyway?"  
            A weary look came over Ajona features.  "What?"

            TK voice remained calm, which was the complete opposite of what he was feeling on the inside.  He hated himself for doing this but it was the only way.  "I said why do you want to come, no one want you to."  He glanced over his shoulder far enough to see the hurt look in her eyes.  "I don't know why I'm arguing.  Why should I care if you're killed."  He heard the sharp intake of breath as he peered over to the other digidestions, he could feel their accusing eyes burning into him.  "I guess I'm just feeling a little guilty.  I did kill your brother after all."  

            "TK!"  Matt voice was stern, telling him that he crossed the line.  But he didn't care he'd gone too far to turn back now.  

            He kept his back to Ajona; he did not look at her for fear of what he would see.  "What was that town called again Dell something.  It doesn't matter as far as I was concerned it was just another meaningless stop. Liz and I had just gotten our hands on some juicy merchandise and were anxious to sell it, but it was to dangerous with the hunters out in full force.  That's when I saw my scapegoat, or your brother whatever you prefer.  When the stupid clod wasn't looking I slipped a piece of contraband in his pocket.  After that it was clear sailing I hinted to the hunters that your brother looked suspicious and while they dealt with him Liz and I took off a little richer then we came in."  He turned then staring Ajona deep in the eyes.  "What one less farmer to worry about. I probably did him a favor by sending the hunters after him. He was probably to stupid to survive for long anyway."  

            The silence that descended the room was tomb like in nature no one dared to speak.  TK kept his eyes glued on Ajona, he wasn't sure what she would do.  He wanted to rip out his heart when two tears slid down her cheeks leaving a trail behind them.  She didn't move to wipe them away as more tears started to fall.  He just continued to stare at her willing himself to remain firm, if he moved now he would ruin everything.  Swallowing passed the lump that had formed in his thought he made his voice hard.  "Go away AJ.  Leave before you end up like your brother."  Without a backwards glimpse he escaped through the door before his emotions got the better of him.  

            Patomon was racing after him and just managed to get through the door before TK shut it.  He took the stared two at a time racing to get away from the guilt that was eating him away.  He didn't stop running when he reached the street he just ran blindly until he collapsed on the sand under a peer.  Still trying to catch his breath he reached up to push away hair from his eyes.  His hands brushed across his cheeks and he realized that they were wet from tears he didn't know he cried.  

            He just hoped that it was all worth it, that Matt didn't realize he was lying, and most important that Ajona leave.  He almost laughed, for two years he had never shed a single tear now it seemed that was all he was doing.  Patomon landed in the sand next to him, but didn't say anything; he simply curled up next to him and placed his head on his partner's lap. They stayed that way under the peer not talking watching the sun go down. When the first star shorn brightly in the sky TK made a wish.  He wished that he still was the digidestion of hope, that way when this was over he would have some hope of Ajona forgiving him.  

To be continued:

Okay well if anyone thinks they know what's going to happen, all I can say is can you tell me.  I think I know how it will end but I'm not sure, so your guess is as good as mine.  Maybe I should just kill them all.   I joking put down the sharp utensils.  Well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, please review thank you.  


	10. chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait.  This is the second to last chapter to this story; I'm still depressed about that.  But all I'm going to say about this chapter is DON"T KILL ME.  I am so sorry I am so sorry, but I will make it up in another story.  What am I talking about just read and you'll see.  

As always I do not own digimon, or anything else for that matter.  

Chapter 10:

            No one was speaking to him that much was obvious.  It wasn't like he wanted to talk to any of them.  Right now he preferred to walk in quite, for now he need time to himself time to think.  TK walked behind the eleven teens and their digimon in front of him they had left early that morning entering through Tai's home computer.  Once they arrived they had only talked a few minutes determining which was the safest path to travel.  Without a word the started towards their final most important battle of there lives.

            The only good thing about this whole situation was that Ajona wasn't with them.  His plot to hurt her into staying home worked.  The worst part of the whole thing was that Matt had refused to talk to him since he arrived home last night.  His parents unaware of what had occurred only hours before, were polite and concerned for him.  He knew it was hard on both his parents to send their only children off to face an unbeatable opponent.  Especially since the last time they sent them, only one came back.  He was positive when and if he got back he would be locked in a closet for the next ten years or so.  

            Looking up towards the rest of the group he noticed Matt talking to Sora.  Matt had been so supported of him since he had returned; he didn't think many people would have trusted him as much as Matt had.  It was time for the protected to become the protector for a change.  His parents hadn't had time to get used to the idea that he was alive.  If he died they could still get over it, but Matt's death would kill them.  

            "Patamon?"

            "Yes TK," His faithful digimon asked, looking down from his perch atop of TK head.

            "I need you to do me a favor."  

            "What?"

            Taking a deep breath TK murmured, "During the battle with Blitomon I want you to protect Matt."

            "I'll do my best to protect you and Matt..."

            "No," TK interrupted his tiny protector.  "During the battle with Blitomon I don't want you to protect me, only Matt."

            TK felt his little digimon stiffen on top of his hat then felt the loss of pressure while Patamon flew off and stopped TK in his path.  The others continued on not noticing that one of their own was not following.          

Patamon looked at his partner hundreds of emotions flowing through his eyes; the big ones being anger and hurt.  "TK I won't keep that promise." Patamon's voice was stern with his resolve.

            TK hesitated before going on, "Patamon you should protect someone who deserves to be protected, that's not me."

            "TK don't you start believing in your lie too."  Patamon's floated down to the ground staring up at the taller boy.

            TK looked away, "What do you mean?"

            "Your lie about Ajona brother, I know it was a lie."  TK head swung around to argue but Patamon cut him off.  "I also know why you did it.  You did it because you care about Ajona and you didn't want to see her get hurt."  

            A small smile played on TK lips, "what is it with me not being able to tell a lie?"

            Patamon anger left his eyes only to have loneness replaced it.  "TK I'm your friend, you don't know what I went through when I thought you were killed by Blitomon."

            "Patamon..."

            "No let me finish."  When TK nodded he continued, "I let my best friend down.  I was supposed to protect you and I couldn't do it."

            TK kneeled down by his partner and placed a comforting hand on his back.  "It wasn't your fault Patamon."

            Patamon stared directly into TK eyes; "it will be if I let you die now.  So forget it I'll do a lot for you TK but I won't turn my back on you."

            TK was quite for a long time he never realized how mush pain he had caused his digimon.  Now that he got his memories back he could remember when he thought Devimon had killed Patamon.  The fear of losing Patamon again had kept him up to many nights to count.   He couldn't let Patamon blame himself for his death. 

            "I'm sorry Patamon, your right." Raising his hand he added, "Will make a promise here and now.  Not only are we going to defeat Blitomon were going to return home safe and sound and without any regrets.  Deal?"  

            Patamon lifted one of his furry paws placing it into TK outstretched hand. "Deal."

            "Okay now that we have our bargain, we better catch up to the other."  Standing up he added, "As it is I bet you I'll be getting a lecher from Matt about wondering off."

            Flying up to his usual perch atop of TK hat Patamon giggled.  "Your probably right.  I can here him now 'TK where have you been?'"  

            Laughing TK started running after the others.  "Oh come on Matt's not that bad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "TK where have you been?"  Matt yelled as soon as TK caught up to them.

            Trying to not laugh he merely shrugged his shoulders, "I had to tie my shoes."

            Matt looked unconvinced but didn't say anything else.  Tai took that opportunity to speak to the group.  "Were close enough that we could stay here for the night.  As soon as the sun starts to rise will get ready for the ambush."

            "What exactly is the plan Tai?"  Joe asked flopping down on a log besides Mimi.

              "Well you see...Um...to be honest… I haven't thought of one yet."  With that the group let out a load grown.  "Don't worry I'll think of something."

            "That's what worries us."  Matt joked as he leaned back against a tree.

            "Don't worry guys I have a plan."  Davis jumped up standing next the old leader.  

            "Great were doomed."  Yolie murmured.

            Ignoring Yolie comment Davis continued.  "Listen the new digidestions will wait for him at the Ronda view point.  The old ones will stay hidden, somewhere close by.  Will tell him that the others didn't trust him, or something and so they stayed behind.  Then while his back is turned the older kids will attack him.  It will be clear sailing from there; we get Blitomon once and for all.  So what do you think?"

            Twenty-three pairs of eyes stared at him as if he had just grown ten heads.  Veemon coming out of shock first smiled.  "Davis that's a great idea."

            Yolie nodded her head, "who would have thought."

            Frowning at the lavender haired girl Davis turned to the others.  "So were going through with my plan?"

            Tai was still shacking his head in amazement, "We don't have any other suggestions, and so I guess will go with Davis plan."  

             "Great," Davis jumped in the air.  "Blitomon won't know what hit him."

            "Lets get some rest its going to be a long night," Izzy said stretching out on his back Tentamon sitting next to him.

            "I don't know if I can sleep," Mimi hugged herself fighting off a sudden chill.  Palomon put her leafy arm around her to comfort her.

            "Don't worry Mimi," TK said walking away from the group, "were going to be fine tomorrow."

            "Where are you going?"  Matt asked concerned as he noticing TK walking into the woods.

            "I won't go far."

            Walking to a shaded area not far away TK sat down on a stone.  Patamon floated down to sit by him.  They were both quite each one content to just sit there.  

            "TK can I talk to you?"  

            Patamon jumped a little when Kari voice drifted in behind them.  TK who didn't even flinch patted a rock beside him.  Taking it for a yes, Kari lowered herself next to him.  Neither spoke for a long time, Kari snuck a look at TK notice the distance look in his eye. 

_He looks so lost.  _

His eyes never focused on anything, and there was a deep hurt in them.  It was breaking her heart knowing what he must be going through.  Though she knew what she was about to say would only hurt herself she had to talk to him.  

            "TK why did you yell at Ajona?"

            TK stayed quite for a while, she didn't know if he was going to answer her but then he turned to her, "I think you already know the answer to that."            

            Kari closed her eyes of cause she knew the answer she just wasn't able to except it right now.  "TK what happened to us?"

            He didn't have to ask what she was referring to.  "Did you know I had the biggest crush on you when we were younger."

            Kari couldn't look at him any longer the truth of his words hurt her more then she ever imagined.  "I felt the same way TK," she added in a voice no loader then a whisper, "I still do."

            TK gave her a small smile, "I know."

            Kari wiped her head up to stare at him his eyes TK had that far away look in his eyes again.  "Life was so much easer before Blitomon came along."  Kari could only nod wondering where TK was taking this.  "I used to sit up for hours wondering how I was going to ask you out, a movie and Diner, or maybe a walk in the park.  My mind would be full of the possibilities, and not once did I fear that you would refuse, I was more scared of the fact that I wouldn't be good enough for you."

            TK leaned back on his hands and looked up towards the setting sun. "You deserved no deserve someone who is kind and caring who will be there to support and protect you.  Someone to love you and nurture you."  

            Kari was about to yell out that he was those thing.  Before she could he turned to stare at her then, and the words froze in her throat.  His eyes telling her everything that he was thinking, his eyes were filled with love but not the love she wanted.  He looked at her the same way he did Mimi or Sora, he didn't look at her the same way he did with Ajona.  

            She couldn't hate Ajona; it wasn't her fault that she had captured TK heart.  TK was and will always be her best friend.  He continued then, "Matt said that I haven't changed but he's wrong I have changed.  I've grown up into someone I proud of.  I might know how to kill a man or cheat at cards but that doesn't make me any less of a person.  I finally accepted that I no better or worse then I was before this thing happed.  I' m just a little rough around the edges."

            Turning he took Kari's hands in his, "I don't know what would have happened if none of this would have happed.  But it did, and I'm not sorry.  I love you Kari you're my best friend, my sister, the person I confide all my secrets in.  Even though you will always be special to me, my heart chose someone else.  It chose someone who would shot at me after tracking me in the desert for three days, someone who would argue with me over who my brother is, someone who would kick me in a very sensitive part then hug me right after doing that.  I never wanted to hurt you Kari, I'm sorry."

            Kari felt the tears running down her cheek but her heart didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.  TK had found someone he cared about a lot and as much as she wished things could be different she couldn't stop being happy for him.   Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him into a hug.  "Don't worry TK Ajona cares about you.  She'll forgive you as soon as she realizes why you did it.  If she doesn't she isn't good enough for you."

            "Liz used to say that with out heartache you couldn't know what true happiness was when you found it.  I know theirs someone out there who will give you your hearts desire; I just wish it could have been me.  I'm so sorry Kari if I..."

            Kari stopped him by placing two fingers on his lips.  "Don't say anything."  With that she leaned down and kissed him.  It wasn't what she expected her fist kiss to be like.  It wasn't a kiss of happiness or joy but a kiss of forgiveness and a kiss goodbye.  Her tears mingled with his as she broke off the kiss.  She stood up and made her way back to the group she had to forge ahead even though a piece of her hear would be left behind.  

*~*~*~*~*~

            The sun was high in the sky as the six digidestions and their digimon waited for the climatic moment to happen.  The other six digidestions were hidden only a few yards away safety hidden in some dense trees.   Their nerves were all strong high making them jump at every sound. 

            "Where is he?"  Yolie complained as she surveyed her surroundings.

            "TK are you sure Blitomon told you to meet him here?" Davis asked.

            TK shook his head, "you don't forget a message like that Davis."

            "Well I say we give him another hour and then..." Davis words were interrupted by the sky turning ominous black and a gigantic windstorm forced them to cover themselves.

            "So we meet again digidestions."  The voice was as cold as they remembered.  It was hard to forget something that was pure evil.  "Do invite your friends hiding in the trees to join us."

            A small gasp was heard as the trees blocking the others slowly scribbled up and died before them.  The others once being found made their way towards the younger digidestions.

            "Is that the best you could do?"  Blitomon slowly shook his head, "I expected more from the famous digidestions."

            "We haven't even started you disheveled old digimon."  Davis shouted causing the evil digimon to look at him.

            "Ah I remember you the one with the big words.  Its a shame that you can't back them up.  When I'm done with you, your going to wish I killed you those two years ago."

            "You can't intimidate us," TK shouted moving forward towards the digimon.  Stopping before him he stared into his evil eyes, "Were not afraid of you."

            Blitomon looked down at the smaller child, the one that had survived his attack and dared to look him directly in his eye.  "I going to enjoy killing you, once there hope is gone then nothing will stand in my way."  He raised his hand pointing it at TK who bravely stood his ground.  "Goodbye little hope."

            Just before the energy beam was about the hit him a figure stood in his path taking the full force of the blast.  Staggering back the figure stood then peered behind him.

            "Cadavermon."

            The ultimate turned back towards Blitomon blade ready for attack.  "I will not let you have this brave worrier.  If you want him you will have to come through me."

            The others who had never meet Cadavermon watched in stunned silence.  While Blitomon cold eyes grew colder and his mouth formed and deeper frown.  "You're a fool, if you want to die so be it."

            An energy beam began forming in his hand as Cadavermon raised his blade.  From there it all happened in slow motion.  The first energy beam narrowly missed Cadavermon exploding into the ground besides him.  Cadavermon meanwhile charged ahead, the result was a humongous eruption that resulted when the two digimon engaging in battle.  Cadavermon swung his blade and with the other hand blasted his "dagger attack".  Blitomon moved quickly dodging attack after attack, and then flapping his wings he soared up in the sky letting out a mirage of attacks all aimed at the digimon below him.  Unable to move out of the way the attacks Cadavermon was blown forward as he was hit by attack after attack.

            "Cadavermon" TK ran up to the battered skeleton noticing him starting to fade in and out.  "Cadavermon get up you can't let this guy defeat you."

            Cadavermon attempted to get up, only to have his arms buckle which resulted in him falling to the ground again.  "I'm sorry brave worrier this is as far as I lead you.  The rest is up to you.  You can defeat Blitomon, just believe in yourselves."  With that the grand knight in the body of a skeleton closed his eyes and faded into nothingness.

            "Cadavermon!"  TK closed his eyes his fingers going into fists beside him.  He was getting tired of this, to many good digimon were dying because of this evil.  It had to end, once and for all.

            He stood up, turning to face Blitomon who had landed not far from him.  Blitomon had a crude smile on his face.  "So hope who will save you now?"

            Lifting up his digivise TK turned to Patamon "Hey buddy, why don't we teach this guy a lesion in manners?"  

            "Right TK."  

            Turning towards the others he smiled, "You guys with me?"

            Davis stepped up next to him Veemon right by his side, "Just try to fight this on your own."

            Kari and Gatomon walked up to his other side, giving him a smile of forgiveness she said, "Were with you TK."

            The other digidestions along with their digimon moved forward all ready to end this battle.

            "Fools!"  Blitomon bellowed flapping his wings causing the winds to force them to the ground. "I am not going to take any chances.  This end now."  Turning to TK he had his hand outstretched the familiar light forming in his hand.  "Starting with you."

            The energy beam shot out and TK felt a body slammed into him knocking him out of the way of the beam.  Look up he saw a familiar pair of green eyes looking down at him.  "And you wanted to leave me behind."

            "AJ"

To be continued:

   Okay well I hoped you liked it.  For all you other Takari fans I will make this up.  In my story Enemy thy name is time I will make that one a Takari just for you.  As for the story one more chapter to go, will they defeat Blitomon or all die?  I going for them all dieing but since I want to live I'll rethink that ending.  Please read and review, thanks.  


	11. Chapter 11

            I am so sorry.  I was bust in school and had all this work.  If you're still reading this thank you.  Well this is the end I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  

            As always I do not own Digimon or anything for that matter.

Chapter 11: "AJ" 

            "I thought I told you not to call me that" Ajona smiled as she helped him off the ground.

            "What…How…What are you doing here?"  TK just stared in shock how and where did she come from.  "AJ?"

            "Are you serious.  You're going to yell at me when there is a giant whatever trying to kill us."  Looking at the other digidestions she sighed in exasperation.  "Well!"

            Davis who was the first to come out of his shock motioned to his Digimon.  "We have to digivolve"

            Before anyone moved Blitomon flew higher in the sky then started to laugh, as Davis and the others looked on with confusion and fear.  "Why is he laughing?"

            Blitomon laughter only grew louder as the digidestions looked on.  "It has to be a trick."  Cody yelled over the increasing laughter, "we have to stop him now…"

            "Fools!" Blitomon voice was harsh and his eyes showed none of the laughter that was coming from his mouth. "Do you really think you can destroy me?  Have things changed in the two years since our last battled?"  Blitomon looked over the group his eyes growing darker.  "Try to stop me if you can.  I promise I'll make it as painful as possible."  With those words he started flapping his wings vigorously causing the Digimon and their partners to cover up for protection. 

            "Will never defeat him if we can't digivolve."  Davis yelled over the howling wind.  "I have a plan. On the count of three run back the way we came."

            "That's your plan?"  Yolei eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.  "You want us to give up and run?"

            "No!"  Davis paused only to scowl at the lavender haired girl.  "Once Blitomon starts following us we split up.  The group that isn't getting chased will loop behind him digivolve and attack.  Once he distracted then the others can digivolve and will have deleted before supper."

            "Sounds like a plan to me."  Tai started to get up "New kids go right, old kids come with me."

            "One"

            "What about me?"  Ajona asked preparing to run.

            "Two"

            "Your coming with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight."  

            "Three" 

            TK not giving Ajona time to protest grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the others.  

            "So you're giving up already," Blitomon voice followed them as they ran away from the clearing. "I never mined chasing down my pray down before killing them."

            The group of thirteen children and twelve Digimon ran through the woods with Blitomon right behind them. "There up ahead there a fork in the road."  Ken picked up speed as he neared the turn.  

            As the group spit up Blitomon did not hesitate but went after the new group of digidestions knowing that they were the most powerful of the group.  The others lead by Tai ran a few feet away, until they were sure that Blitomon had forgotten them.  

            "Okay guys."  Tai said holding up his digivise.  One by one the Digimon beginning with Agumon and ending with Palomon digivolved to the champion state.   

            "We have to go after the other," Matt said, was already on top of Garurumon.

            "Grand Burst" A Horumon attack landed in the dirt, scattering the children and Digimon in all directions.  Dozen of Horumon started to come out of the trees so that soon they were surrounded.

            "Not these guys again."  Sora expressed as she swung around to avoid an attack.

            "What about the others?"  Joe dove to safety as an attack nearly took his head off.

            "We have to worry about ourselves first."  Tai answered as Graymon took out a dozen Horumon.  

"Just like old times right Tai."

            "You said it buddy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "What part of digivolve and help do you think they did _not understand?"  Davis panted as the group continued to run from Blitomon._

            "Something must have happened."  Kari looked over her shoulder frowning, as Blitomon loomed closer.  "We have to do something."

            "We can try splitting up again," Cody suggested.  "Even with one Digimon distracting him will be able to digivolve."  

            "Fine, girls to the left boys to the right," Davis yelled putting the plan in motion.  "But remember once you escape come back to _help the other group."_

            "TK you have to let go of my hand if I'm going to go with the other girls."  Ajona tried to pull her hand free of his steel grip.

            TK looked down at their joined hands loathed to let go.  "Just be careful will you?"  

            Ajona smiled up at him touched by his concern. "Why should I be careful, I have you looking after me?" With that she dashed to the left the other girls behind her.  

            Blitomon paid no attention to the girls as he kept his pray in sight.  It was the child of hope he wanted to kill followed by that pitiful excuse for the holder of courage and friendship.  Both of them were responsible for his failure two years ago, they would not get away this time.  Soon he would crush them, but for now they were heading right were he wanted them.  A smiled played across his lips the fools didn't even know they were so close to death.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Blitomon went after the guys," Yolei stopped as she took out her digivice.  "We better digivolve, or Davis will never let us here the end of it. 

            "I'm ready when you are Yolei."  Hawkmon flew to the ground ready to help.

            "Right."

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon.

            "Wow, that was amazing."  Ajona voice awed. 

            "You haven't seen anything yet," Kari smiled, "Gatomon!"

            "Gatomon…Aquillamon DNA Digivolve to… Sylphimon.

            "Lets go after the others."  

            "Not so fast."  The voice stopped them in their tracks. Turning the three girls saw two eyes staring straight at them.

            "Who is that?"  Kari asked moving away from the piercing eyes.

            "I am Aloromon," A white dressed Digimon came out of the clearing. She looked more human then Digimon.  As she approached them they could see that she had pail blond hair almost white in nature, her face was thin and as white gown flowing around her.  

            "I've heard of her."  Sylphimon said stepping in front of the girls.  "Aloromon is an ultimate, banshee type Digimon her Cosmic Voice can cripple with its song."  

            "Cosmic Voice."  Aloromon shouted and a beautiful voice started getting loader to the point of ear piercing as it continued.  Yolei, Kari, and Ajona covered their ears trying to block out the sound.

            "Sylphimon do something."  Kari pleaded over the singing.  

            "Static Force."  Sylphimon attacked hit Aloromon stopping her voice.

            "Well that was a nice warm-up," Aloromon smiled, "now lets have some fun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Okay new plan, whatever happens no more splitting up."  Davis grumbled as the four digidestions ran from Blitomon.

            "I'm getting tired."  Cody stumbled but didn't fall.

            "This is to simple."  TK looked over his shoulder where Blitomon was following them.

            "You call this simple!"  Davis panted as he tried to keep up the pace.

            "There no way he couldn't have caught us by now, he toying with us."  

            "TK right," Ken added. "Remember Blitomon fight with Cadavermon he moved as fast as lightning, he's up to something."

            "That's it," Davis stopped turning around to face Blitomon.  "I'm tired of running, I'm not afraid of you.  If you want a fight come and get it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "They keep coming."  Mimi shouted as she hid behind Togemon, who was busy with a group of Horumon. 

            "We have to get to the others," said Matt as he dodged another 'Grand Burst'.

            No matter how many Horumon the Digimon deleted they kept coming.  They came from the forest in droves giving them no time to help the others.  The weaker Horumon were easily defeated by the champions but there sheer number was beginning to take its toll.

            "The Digimon are getting tired," Izzy shouted from on top of Kabuterimon back.  "If we don't defeat these guys soon will be digitost."

            "Okay guys listen up," Tai voice carried through the clearing.  "Greymon, Ikkakumon, and Birdramon aim for the forest, while Togemon, Kabuterimon and Garurumon concentrate on the Horumon near us.  We need to stop them before they get to the clearing destroying the forest is the best way."

            "Were with you Tai."  

            Before Tai could give the signal to attack the sound of an explosion came from somewhere to the right of them.

            "That's were TK and the others are."  Matt said worry written on his face.

            Tai glared at the Horumon who kept coming, he just prayed that Kari was okay. 

"Attack!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Static Force."  Sylphimon attack barley missed Aloromon, as the battle grew fiercer.  The girls were hiding behind an old log for cover as the two ultimate continued to battle.    

            "I wish I had my guns."  Ajona stared at the two ultimate fighting helplessly.

            "They wouldn't have done any good."  Yolei murmured as she crouched down beside her.

            "I know I just wish I could do something."

            "We all do, but if we go out there we may cause more harm then good."  Kari sighed as she watched Sylphimon barely miss being hit.  

            "I wish I had earplugs."  Yolei placed her hands over her ears as Aloromon sung out another attack.  "There has to be some way to shut her up."

            "But how?"  

            "There has to be a way."  Ajona scanned the area trying to look for something, anything that could help. Her eyes stopping at a sandpit a few feet away,  "of course."

            "What?"  The two girls looked at her in confusion.

            "TK and I lived in a desert," Ajona explained as she hurried towards the pit.  "We would get these fierce sandstorms that could become dangerous if you stayed out in them for long."  

            "I don't understand what this has to do with anything."  Kari watched as Ajona started gathering sand in her shirt.

            "It became dangerous if you inhaled too much sand.  The sand would start suffocating you, it was almost like you were drowning."  

            Yolei's eyes grew round with understanding.  "We may not be able to plug her mouth up, but we could get her coughing so bad she can't use her attack."

            "Exactly"

            Yolei started to fill her hat with sand as Kari doing the same as Ajona, filled her shirt.  Aloromon never noticed the three girls closing in behind her, as she fought with Sylphimons.  Just as she was opening her mouth to sing another attack she was bombarded with handfuls of sand from behind.  Coughing from the dust the sand was creating she wasn't prepared for Sylphimons attack.

            "Static Force." 

            The attack hit dead center and with an anguished cry Aloromon disintegrated into tiny buts of data.  

            "We did it."  The girls were congratulated themselves when they heard an explosion to the right of them.

            "Oh no TK."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Skakkuamon and Paildramon were blown backwards from the force of Blitomons attack.  Cody, Davis, Ken and TK hid behind some boulders watching as Blitomons continued his assault.  

            "Fools, this is too easy."  Blitomon laughed as he heaved Paildramon into Skakkuamon.  "Why don't you just give up, I promise I'll make your deaths as painful as possible."

            "Will never give up."  Davis shouted causing the evil Digimon to turn to him.  His eyes grew cold as he looked from Davis to TK.  "Don't think I've forgotten about the two of you.  Your deaths will be the most painful of all." 

            "Thanks Davis and here I thought I was going to die a painful death.  Now I get to look forwards to an excruciating one instead." TK sarcasm wasn't lost on the leader as he turned to smile at his friend.  He knew as well as the others that TK wasn't giving up that easily.

            The battle was intense as the Digimon battled with Blitomon.  At one point it looked like they might win but Blitomon flew back hitting them with attack after attack.  

            "We need more help."  

            "Ask and you shall receive."  Yolei voice broke through he clearing as Sylphimon attacked Blitomon.  

            "Static force."

            Sylphimon attack hit Blitomon dead center, causing the Digimon to grunt in pain.  

            "What took you guys so long?"  Davis complained even though happy to see them safe.

            "We had a run in with a annoying Digimon."  Ajona answered hugging TK when she got close. "We were worried, about you."

            "Its all in a days work."  TK replied giving her an extra hug before relishing her.  

            "What are we going to do?  Our Digimon can't hold up much longer."  Kari looked on with concern as she saw Sylphimon get battered into the dirt.

            "Howling Blaster."

            "Meteor Wing"

            "Needle Spray."  

            "Harpoon Torpedo."  

            "Electro Shocker."

            "Nova Blast."

            "Hi guys, miss us?"  Tai scooped up Kari in a hug as soon as he reached the younger group.

            "Where were you?"

            "Horumon are not the type of Digimon to mess around with."  Joe answered as he looked back at the battle.

            "Our Digimon are getting killed what are we going to do?"  Sora looked on with despair.  Their Digimon though they outnumbered Blitomon where just no match for his attacks.     

            "Hey what that?"  When the group turned they noticed Cody looking through some branches.  In a clearing not a few feet away was a small portal, growing bigger and wider with ever passing second.  

            "Izzy?"  

            "It must be Blitomons second attempt at trying to join our worlds."  Izzy stepped trough the grove approaching the growing orb.

            "I knew Blitomon was up to something."  Ken voice was stern as he looked at the others.  "If we would have kept running we would have ran right into this thing."

            Davis, TK, and Cody looked at one another then back at the portal.  Ken was right the way they were running they probably wouldn't have been able to stop before crashing into the portal.  

            "What would have happened if we ran into it?"  Davis asked.

            "Oh course!" Izzy eyes lit up as he pulled out his laptop,  "it all makes sense now."

            "Izzy?"

            "Give me a nano," Izzy fingers moves swiftly on the keyboard as the others looked on in wonder.  "I never understood why the spell didn't work after TK was sucked into the other dimension.  The reason it failed and Blitomon was stopped was because it was supposed to be Davis who went through the portal."

            "We know that Izzy, what does this have to do with anything?"  Tai asked getting annoyed with the delay.  

            "Blitomon had to configure the spell, it was his plan from the beginning to send Davis through the portal.  By sending Davis, it would have completed the spell and combined our world with the digital world forever. But since TK went in Davis place the spell was broken sort of like adding a wrong ingredient to a recipe.  The portal couldn't remain stable and collapsed.  Draining all of Blitomons power and sending us back to our world."

            "So does that mean Blitomons trying to combine our world again?"  Yolei asked.

            "Yes, and his ingredient to finish the spell must be either Davis or TK?"  Izzy shut his laptop and turned to the others.  "If we send something else through that portal the spell will be broken and Blitomons powers will be drained."

            "No!"  Davis stepped towards Izzy, "if we through something into the portal who to say we wont be pushed back to our world like before.  We have to defeat Blitomon once and for all."  Davis turned back to the battle noticing their Digimon ware looking worse then before.  "I say we push Blitomon through the portal, give him back some of his own medicine."  

            "But how are we going to do that?"  Mimi winced as she saw Togamon take a hit.  "Our Digimon can hardly hit Blitomon, how can we get him towards the portal?"

            "The portal should have enough strength to pull Blitomon through if we get him close enough," Izzy started.  "Since Blitomon created the portal, his powers are needed to sustain it.  If he gets to close it will be like two oppositely charged partials, they'll be pulled together instantly." 

"That still doesn't explain how where going to get him to the portal."  Davis looked around noticing Izzy who had a small smile on his lips look from TK to him. "Oh no," Davis said backing away from group.  "You are not getting me to be the bate." 

            "Davis it's the only way."  Tai tried to reason with him.  "If you and TK can get Blitomon to follow you, our Digimon can have an easer time getting him through it."

            "Oh man!"

            "Come on Davis," Ken reassured him. "What would our life be if something wasn't trying to kill us every second." 

            "You mean besides normal."   

            "Just remember you two," Izzy warned. "Don't get near the portal, if you do the spell will suck you in and our worlds will be combined."

"Hey TK," Davis started, "you ready for this?"

            "No, I wonder if I have enough time to write my last Will and Testament?"

            "Come on TK, if we don't do something soon our Digimon are as good as dead."  Davis arm shot up pointing to where their Digimon were struggling to get off the ground.  "Blitomon wants us dead. Lets not give him what he wants."

            TK shrugged "What the heck, I always did like to see my life pass before my eyes."

            "Good luck you two."  Tai and the others looked on with concern knowing how dangerous this was, and at the same time knowing it was the only way.

            "Okay TS lets get moving."

            "After you goggle head."   They separated from the others stopping when they were as far away but could still be heard.

            Taking a deep calming breath Davis cupped his hands and shouted.  "Yo Digidork, come and get us if you can."  Without stopping to see if Blitomon had heard him Davis took off TK beside him just hoping that they could to get distance between them and the Digimon.  

            Blitomon did hear, and with a fierce growl tore after them gaining speed as he loomed closer to the vengeance that was denied from him two years ago.

            TK and Davis ran as fast as they could back to the portal, dodging branches and twigs that slowed their progress.  "Davis...I just thought of a...problem with this...plan." TK said between gasps of air.

            "What...problem?"  Davis never turned but kept his eyes forwards.

            "Blitomons...faster then our...Digimon."

            At this Davis did turn to stare at TK. "Why didn't you think of that before we started running!"

            TK gave him a sad smile as he kept running.

 Davis was thinking about this 'great plan' when a quick look over his shoulder reveled a gigantic energy attack coming straight at them. "Duck TK," grabbing his fellow digidestion arm he pulled him to the left avoiding the attack.  Unfortunately they tripped on a root and tumbling face down into the dirt.

"Thanks Davis, I owe you."

Davis shook his head; "I owed you for saving my life two years ago. I say were even."

            "Did you really think you could defeat me?"  Blitomon voice loomed over them as Davis and TK swung their gazes at him.  "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream."  

            TK could see the portal behind them, but they were too far away for it to pull Blitomon in. He closed his eyes just waiting for the pain to come.  

_What a way to die, killed by a demented Digimon.   When he was with Liz he figured a hunter would take his life, or maybe someone who wanted revenge, like Ajona. _

            Ajona.  

            He hoped she was okay, she never asked for any of this.  She just wanted to have her brother's killer pay for what he did.  It wasn't her fault that she was in this mess it was his.  He should have made sure she hadn't followed them.  His only wished was that he could have gotten the chance to tell her how he felt.

            "Howling Blaster."

            "Static Force."

            "Desperado Blaster."

            TK opened his eyes at Blitomon cry of pain, Turning he saw his brother and all the other digidestions behind Blitomon, their Digimon firing away at the unprepared Digimon.

            He had an overwhelming erg to laugh.  

He was alive.

            "TK!"  Ajona vice made him turn to the group, "stop laughing and get you butt over here."

            Without delay TK and Davis ran to the others while their Digimon kept Blitomon busy.  Before he could get their Matt was embracing him looking him over for any injuries.  "Are you okay?"

            "Of course we are, we weren't even scared for a second were we TP?"

            "Not at all," TK smiled at Davis confidence. Once the others were he whispered to Davis.  "Weren't scared at all?"

            "I can't move my legs their frozen in fear." Davis whispered back.    

            Back at the battle their Digimon had the advantage Blitomon was being pushed towards the portal with every attack.  

            "Come on."  Kari pleaded as he crossed his fingers they were so close.  

            Blitomon never noticed the portal as he moved ever closer.  He was to consume with anger and the thought of revenge as he fought against the nine Digimon.  He never realized the portal was so close until its pull started to drag him towards it.  "No I can not be defeated."  

            "Hey Blitomon have fun in another dimension."  Blitomon screamed as the force of the portal sucked him in half way.  Then before he was completely through, there was an explosion that rocked the digital world, and the ground under them.

            "What's going on?" 

            "It's the portal it's becoming unstable.  We have to get Blitomon all the way trough or it will destroy this world."  Izzy explained as he struggled to remain standing as the ground shook under them.  

            "Listen up."  Tai yelled at the Digimon, "we have to end this now."

            "Right" Greymon growled, "All together concentrate your attacks."

"Nova Blast."

"Howling Blaster."

            "Meteor Wing"

            "Needle Spray."  

            "Harpoon Torpedo."  

            "Electro Shocker."

            "Static Force."

            "Desperado Blaster."

            "Hichina Bombs."

            Blitomon scream of pain was cut off as he disintegrated his data-flying trough the portal, never to be seen again.

            "Its over."

            "We won."  

            The Digimon reverted back to the rookie stage as the digidestion hugged each other in celebration they had won.  Their fight was finally over.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Home sweet home"            Davis cheered as he relaxed against a tree in the park.  

"You can say that again Davish."  DemiVeemon chirped as he copied his partner's position.  It had been a week since they had defeated Blitomon things were getting back to normal. TK mom had even allowed him to leave the house, but only after Matt had promised he wouldn't let TK out of his sight. 

            "I still can't believe it's been a week and no one has tried to kill us."  Yolei yawned as she fell back to the grass.

            "As soon as I get my guns back, I'll go after TK, how's that."  Ajona gave a devilish smile towards TK, who immediately blushed and looked away.  

            It was pretty obvious to everyone but Ajona, that TK had the biggest crush on her.  Since Blitomons defeat he hadn't had time to talk to her.  

_It's not that I'm scared or anything I'm just terrified.   TK let out a sigh, he might have lived with Liz for the last two years of his life but that didn't mean he know how to talk to girls.  If anything he was more confused then ever.  Liz had always told him to be himself, but he still hadn't decided who __he really was._

            He looked over to Ajona who was laughing at something Mimi had said, she was just perfect as far as he could tell.  There wasn't anything that he would change about her, well besides her aim.  If she ever did get mad at him, she could probably kill him.  That is if she wasn't going to anyway for saying the things he said last week.

            "I almost forgot Ajona how did you manage to get into the digital world?"  Sora asked bringing TK out of his thoughts.

            Ajona was turning pink in front of everyone eyes as she looked towards the ground.  "Well you see after everyone went trough the computer screen I quickly jumped through after you.  Once I landed I jumped into the bush, and followed close behind you."

            "We never even realized you were around."  Davis mumbled then turned to DemiVeemon "Why didn't you detect her or something, what kind of Digimon are you."

            "What did I do?"  Asked DemiVeemon in confusion.  The others just laughed, not really caring how she managed to go undetected.  

"This is strange."  Izzys stated looking at his computer screen.

            "Oh no!"  Davis cried sitting up fast, "if its another Digimon tell him I'm on vacation."

            "Its not a Digimon," Izzy answered still glued to his laptop.  "If I can rearrange the configurations."  Izzy typed away at his keyboard for a few minutes.  "I think I can open a portal to send Ajona home, but only for a few more hours, after that the portal will be closed forever."

            TK felt like he had just been kicked in the gut.  The thought of losing AJ was too painful to dwell on.  He just remained silent like everyone else had done since Izzy's announcement.  He could think of a million reasons why AJ shouldn't go, but all of them selfish.  It was because of him that AJ had been forced to come here in the first place.  He couldn't make her stay here for him. One day she would regret missing her only shot at going home.  She would eventually hate him, and if she ever looked at him with hate in her eyes, well she wouldn't have to worry about killing him.   

Ajona for her part looked at TK stricken face then to Izzys she could go home.  But home to what, her farm was probably destroyed by the hunters and her family was gone.  There wasn't anything for her to go back to, but what was there here?  There were some very good reasons for her to stay for one she had friends here, not to mention she didn't have to worry about hunters.  Of course she would miss her freedom, in her world she was considered an adult, in this would still a child.  She would also miss the desert, sure she loved the trees and lakes but she also loved lying in the sun.  

            Then there was TK.  She looked at him now trying to judge if he was happy or sad to see her go.  They never really had a chance to talk about what was going on between them, for that matter if there was anything to talk about.  She had only known him a few weeks but already she couldn't imagine her life without him.  Even when she was trying to kill him, he had looked out for her protecting her from human and Digimon alike. What would her life be without someone like Takura Takashi in it?  

            "How long do I have to decide?"  Ajona asked hundreds of questions flowing through her mind.  

            "I estimate the within the next twenty-four hours," came Izzy calm reply.

            "Well if you don't mind I'm going to go for a walk to think."

            "AJ," Ajona turned to find TK standing beside her.  "Well…Um…I just wanted to say that," TK turned away looking anywhere but at her.  "Be careful crossing the streets, cars can be as dangerous as Digimon." 

            Ajona blinked, then smiled at the blond,  "I'll look both ways, I promise."  With that she turned and quietly left.

            _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, watch out for traffic what was that?_

            "TK?"  

            "Don't say it, I know I'm an idiot."  Without looking at the others he left the park. He didn't want to see pity on his friends face.  He had to let Ajona decide for herself, even if the thought of her leaving was tearing at his heart.    

~*~*~*~*~

            A little more then a few hours had passed when TK got the email saying to meet at Izzy house.  He knew what was about to happen Ajona was going to tell them that she had decided to go home.  He contemplated ignoring the email and just staying home, why should he put himself though all that misery.  But he owed it to AJ to see her go they had become friends in the short time, if not more.  He needed to say goodbye to her for himself, as much as anything.  

            It only took a few minutes for everyone to arrive.  TK saw that AJ had somehow managed to get a gun. She would need if where she were going. God forbid a hunter saw her exiting the portal.  Maybe he should give her the knife tucked away in his boot. He smiled at Matt's reaction if he knew about the knife, he might feel safer in this world, but old habits were hard to break.  

            "So Ajona have you decided to stay?"  Sora asked the question that was on everyone minds.  "If you do decided to stay my home is always open, my parents love you and I like the thought of having a little sister around."

            TK heart warmed at Sora words, if anyone could make AJ stay it would be Sora.  "Thanks Sora, and if I stay, I'll take you up on that offer."  Ajona smiled at the older girl.

            _If?  If was good that meant that she hadn't decided yet, there was still a chance.  __Okay TK don't get over excited they're still a big chance she'll still go.  TK stared at Ajona his emotions in turmoil._

            Ajona spoke to the group at large, yet her eyes remained on TK.  "I need to be somewhere that I'm needed.  In my world I could help with the hunters, helping people escape and maybe bring about reform.  In this world I don't know what I could do to help."  She gave a devilish smile then took out her gun, "but I have an idea."  Before anyone could react she had fired her gun.

            "You shot me!"  TK eyes were wide in amazement as he stumbled to the ground AJ had shot him, sure it was just a built graze but she still shot him.  "I can't believe you shot me!"

            "Oh TK I'm so sorry it was an accident."  Ajona rushed to him, the look of concern ruined by the laughter in her eyes.  "Well I can't leave now, knowing that you're here and in pain."

            TK looked down at his leg noticing the red stain seeping trough his pants.  He had been shot before and even though it was only superficial he knew that the burning sensation would start any second. The other digidestions had failed to move still in shock about what had just happened.  TK looked on with wonder as AJ tore a piece of her shirt to wrap it around his bleeding leg.  "You know, you could have just said you wanted to stay."  He should really be mad at her for shooting him but all he could think about was the fact that AJ was staying.

            AJ looked at him, then lowers her lips brush against his. "You could have told me you wanted me to stay."  They just kept smiling at each other, each knowing then without a word that everything was going to be okay.  

            "AHHHH. You shot him!"  Matt scream vibrated throughout the room as he ran to his brother.  "Don't worry everything's going to be okay.  Tai call an ambulance, Mimi get some bandages, Joe, do something."   TK just laughed as he saw the other digidestions coming out of there trances, and laughed even more as they started running around trying to 'help'. 

            "Matt calm down, its not that bad, I'll probably need a stitch or two nothing else."  Instead of reassuring his brother like he planed.  Matt only became more panicked as he raced around the room looking for anything that would help.

            Ajona who was the only one in the room who was calm finished wrapping TK leg. "I really think you should wait a few years before you tell him half the stuff you did with Liz."  

            TK smiled pulling AJ down for a kiss,  "If you insist, but you'll ruin all the fun."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue: 

Seven years later:

            "Come on TK were going to be late."  AJ voice carried across the room.  

            "Sorry but I'm dressing your son."

            "Well I'm pregnant with your daughter so you can't complain."  AJ walked into her two year old sons' room noticing that TK was struggling with Jakes tie.  She smiled down at her husband as he managed to get Jakes tie right, only to have her son undo it as soon as TK's back was turned.  "You know he gets that rebellious strike from me."  

            "Don't remind me."  Forgetting about his son's tie he got up and kissed his wife placing a comforting hand on her swelling stomach.  "Did I tell you how much I like when you're pregnant?  It cuts down on your reaction time."  He laughed as AJ tried to swat him.  "Well we better get going if we don't want to be late."

            "Oh stop worrying, you know how much Kari loves Ryan."  Smiling playfully she turned to leave, "who wouldn't with his gorgeous green eyes and his thick brown hair."  

            Picking up Jake, he walked out behind her.  "Ha ha, very funny, but I know you love me to death."  

            "Hmm oh yea what ever you say TK."  She laughed as he grumbled.  

~*~*~*~*~     

They took their seat in the church noticing the other digidestions sitting around them, only missing Kari, Mimi, Yolei, Sora, and Tai, who were in the weeding.

"I think we should just live in this church," TK began grabbing Jake before he could run out into the aisle. "What is this the fifth weeding we've been to?"

"Sixth, you forgot our own."

TK smiled as he kissed his wife pouting lips.  "How could I forget our own, I always love a shotgun weeding."  

Ajona let out a reluctant smile, "what do you suspect when the bride is three mouths pregnant."  

He noticed Matt smirk as he heard AJ comment; it was him who dragged TK down the aisle.  It was hard to believe that it had been seven years since he met AJ, a lot of things had changed and many more had stayed the same.  For one thing all the digidestions had remained friends even when most of them moved on with their lives. AJ still hated when he used her nickname but didn't shoot at him as often as she used to. He still couldn't believe that he was a father with another one on its way, and he wasn't the only one married.  A few years ago Tai and Sora had tied the not and a few mouths after them Ken and Yolei.  Joe was married to a nurse he meet at the hospital and Mimi was married to an actor.  

Matt, Davis, Izzy and Cody were content with their batcher style but he knew that there was a special girl in their future. He gave Matt a sly smile hoping that his revenge near.  "Matt no date?"

"And show up my brother?"  Matt laughed.

He was going to comment, but the music began and Sora, Kari's made of honor walked down the aisle behind Yolei, and Mimi the bridesmaids.  Then everyone rose as Kari came down the aisle in her white gown her face simply glowing with happiness, hanging onto Tai arm.  Ryan was waiting for her and took her from Tai as they made it up the aisle.  Ryan cane never got in the way as he moved Kari closer to the priest.  

When Ryan was younger a car hit him, as a result he never regained full use of his right leg.  Kari never even noticed the cane in all the years they were dating. The only thing she said about it was that it made him look more sophisticated.     

TK held on to AJ hand as the weeding continued, he didn't have to hope that Kari would be happy.  He knew that Ryan was the perfect person for her and wished them all the happiness in the world.  Looking over at AJ he noticing tears of joy dropping down her cheeks, and just thanked God that he was given to her.  Who would have thought that he owed Blitomon a favor for his happiness?  If it wasn't for him sending him though the portal all those years back he would never have meet AJ.  

Life is funny in that regard, it always seems to surprise you when you least expect it.  

Well he was surprised and he couldn't be happier.  Watching Ryan kiss Kari he knew that he wasn't the only one.  

The end.

I'm done…I think I'm going to cry.  Well Again I am sorry that I kept everyone waiting for so long.  Lets me just clear things up when Kari gets married TK and her are 22 and so forth.  Ajona and TK's sons name is Jake (why because I was running out of creative juice and I thought of the first name that came into my head, plus I thought it was cute TK games Jake…never mind).  

Tai walked Kari down the aisle because I wanted him too.  I know its tradition for the father of the bride to walk her down, but I thought it was cutter this way.  Now on to the couples I was asked for this story to be Yolei/Ken so their was that couple. As for Tai and Matt in my other story I had Matt with Sora so I decided to be fair and have her with Tai this time.  I really don't have any "favorite couples" so that was that.  Whine I started writing this story I had TK paired up with Kari the whole way only after I started developing AJ did I think to put her with TK.  

I **DO NOT own Ryan I borrowed it from a fantastic friend Dragon Flame.  She never was going to make him for Kari but I felt so bad for Kari I had to put her with a great guy.  By the way she is also working on a great fanfic, so everyone read it.  **

Hmm…I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed this story and who stuck with me for wow has it been over a year?  Well I am now going to put all my efforts into my Time series and it should be done in I say two years or so.  

Well that's all for now if you have any questions about the story email me.  

Until then.


End file.
